


El ensueño

by Alega



Series: El ensueño [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Children, Blind Character, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-01 22:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2790344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alega/pseuds/Alega
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur lleva sus dedos hacia los ojos de Francis, cuyos párpados mantiene cerrados, tan quieto que parece estar durmiendo. Sólo el escalofrío posterior le confirmó lo contrario. Francis quiso apartarlo. Arthur no se resistió. AU. Slash. UK/FR.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1**

Arthur tenía siete años de edad cuando sus padres decidieron divorciarse; no fue una ruptura que lo tomó por sorpresa, sus hermanos mayores ya se lo habían explicado con palabras ciertamente toscas y poco aclarativas, pero lo suficiente para suponer que un divorcio significaba más que unas vacaciones de mamá en casa de una de sus hermanas y gritos por el teléfono, que nunca dejaba de sonar. Fueron meses de tensión y pocas sonrisas en casa de los Kirkland. Arthur se había prometido que sólo lloraría cuando nadie pudiera verlo. Su padre les hizo prometer a todos que serían fuertes y se enfrentarían a la situación como los chicos grandes que ya eran. Arthur supuso que, con siete años de edad, ciertamente lo era. No podía decir lo mismo de su hermano pequeño Haydn, que apenas contaba con cinco años, así que quedaba excluido y podía llorar todo cuanto quisiera.

Sólo que Haydn no estaba consciente de lo que se estaba desarrollando; Arthur decidió explicárselo cuando tuviera siete años y fuera lo suficientemente grande para entender por qué sus padres ya no eran marido y mujer. Arthur intentó cumplir con las expectativas de sus padres, ahorrándose emociones que pudieran contrariarlos, en oposición con sus otros hermanos, en especial James, el hermano mayor, quien aplicaba sus fuerzas en atormentar a sus padres por la decisión que habían tomado. James hablaba de reproches que Arthur no entendía, ni siquiera Liam y Lorcan, los gemelos, supieron explicárselo cuando se los consultó.

Esa incomprensión fue uno de los motivos por los cuales lloraba en su cama, por las noches y con una manta ocultándole la cabeza, intentando reprimir los sollozos y nunca dejar entrever que incumplía la promesa de su padre. Esas veces tuvo el consuelo de sus hadas acariciándole el cabello, limpiándole las lágrimas con sus manos diminutas, consolándolo en un lenguaje desconocido, cuando Arthur en realidad quería las manos de su madre por las noches y su voz asegurándole que todo volvería a estar bien.

En esa época Arthur dejó de jugar con los vecinos de su urbanización, se aisló dentro de la casa y sólo salía para realizar excursiones solitarias en los terrenos verdes y abundantes de los alrededores. Mientras James luchaba contra sus padres en una guerra personal, mientras que Haydn jugaba entre cuatro paredes y el jardín le parecía todo un mundo, mientras que los gemelos se esforzaban por tener una vida normal y no abandonar sus amistades, Arthur descubrió lugares insospechados a los que consideró mágicos. Y estaban cerca de su hogar. Arthur podía caminar entre la realidad y la fantasía sin esforzarse, sin necesidad de contraseñas mágicas o un poderoso hechizo. Podía soñar despierto mientras se internaba por el bosque tímido que se abría para él, y no detenerse ante las mil maravillas hasta encontrarse en la cima de su fulgor, en el punto más elevado de su lugar mágico, en donde los árboles daban paso a un manto de verdor. Uno de los entretenimientos favoritos de Arthur era ver las estrellas por la noche, y allí era el sitio idóneo, porque parecían brillar con mayor intensidad.

Pero su estadía estaba limitada. Antes de cumplirse la medianoche, Arthur debía devolverse apresurado y presentarse en casa, antes de que sus padres reventaran de los nervios. Recibía un regaño monumental, con un castigo que tenía dos vertientes, como perderse el postre de los próximos días o serle prohibido salir de su habitación hasta que sus padres consideraran que había tenido suficiente. Le dieron una larga charla sobre lo peligroso para un niño de su edad andarse solo sin la supervisión de un adulto, le advertían sobre las amenazas, sobre hombres malos y mujeres igual de malas. A Arthur le asustaban un poco, sólo un poco, porque nunca se había topado con ellos y parecían igual de lejanos como el lobo que se comió a la niña de la caperuza roja o el hombre de la barba azul que gustaba lastimar gravemente a sus esposas.

Además, Arthur no estaba solo en esas excursiones. Nadie le creía y, pensaba, jamás le iban a creer, pero las hadas lo protegían. No recordaba cuándo había sido su primer encuentro con ellas, tal vez cuando era un bebé; desde que tenía memoria ellas estaban allí para él, para las noches sin poder dormir y para los días sin nadie con quien jugar. Uno de los incentivos para internarse en el bosque fue el saber que conocería al resto de seres mágicos de los que las hadas tanto hablaban. Y conoció duendes y gnomos y elfos. Arthur esperaba conocer unicornios y dragones también, aunque las hadas le hubieran dicho que hace mucho habían desaparecido.

Fue entonces cuando su madre dejó de vivir en la casa definitivamente. Se llevó a los gemelos y a Haydn consigo. Arthur creyó sentirse muchísimo más solo de lo que ya estaba; casi nunca se relacionaba con sus hermanos, pero se sentía a gusto con su presencia, eran una constante que nunca imaginó ver esfumarse. Y entonces sólo quedaron James y él, pero James era demasiado mayor como para estar al mismo nivel que Arthur. No se entendían, e incluso estallaban en peleas a menudo. Ambos detestaban ceder ante el otro, siempre buscaban tener la razón. Arthur pensó que, como mamá se había ido, James enfocó toda su rabia en él además de su padre. Le habían obligado a entrar en esa guerra que les había declarado.

James pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo afuera, incluso su padre no estaba seguro de que asistiera a clases. Intentaba aconsejarlo, pero estas reuniones terminaban a menudo en nuevas discusiones. Cuando ocurría, Arthur subía a la habitación que ya no compartía con Haydn, y se encerraba. Sus hadas venían a consolarlo y él, porque aún recordaba la promesa hecha a su padre, se permitía llorar alrededor de ellas procurando no emitir el mayor sollozo. Entre aventuras por el bosque, puñetazos con su hermano e intentos de su padre por llevar una vida normal, transcurrió un año. Al cumplir los ocho años de edad, las cosas se fueron calmando gradualmente, hasta que el ambiente entre su hermano y su padre se calmó y en la casa se pudo respirar algo que Arthur supuso que era paz.

Sus idas al bosque no se detuvieron, pero volvió a pasar tiempo en su casa.  _Volvió_  a compartir con James. Su relación era seca, sin ningún intercambio de afecto, pero a Arthur le alegraba que simplemente estuviera allí. Fue en una tarde, cuando ambos estaban en el jardín con James enseñándole a jugar fútbol como se debía, cuando Arthur lo notó por primera vez.

Un auto se había estacionado en la casa de al lado, de él se bajó la vecina que, según Arthur había visto, vivía sola. Detrás de ella venía un niño rubio. Alcanzó a distinguirle la rubia melena y nada más, tenía la cabeza agachada y el largo cabello le ocultaba el rostro. Hubiera seguido observándolos, si un pelotazo no le hubiera dado en toda la cara, tirándolo al piso.

-¡Serás imbécil! –le apestó James, acercándose a él.

Arthur se tapó la cara con las manos, avergonzado de que fuera James quien lo viera llorar como una chiquilla. Éste lo obligó a enseñarle el rostro para evaluar los daños, por suerte, además de un buen golpe, no había daños mayores, como dientes rotos o una nariz torcida.

-Vamos, límpiate la cara y aguanta el dolor, no tengo de hermano a una marica –le exigió James. Lo levantó del piso y Arthur supo que debía mantener la compostura, le daba miedo que James lo golpeara por actuar como una niña.

Fueron a sentarse en las sillas del porche, James le llevó una taza de té caliente. Arthur se la tomó, a gusto por la inusual atención de su hermano mayor.

-Cuando estemos jugamos, concéntrate, porque nadie se va a molestar en si estás o no con los pies en el partido. Y habrá pelotazos peores que éste.

A Arthur se le ocurrió si acaso no lo habría golpeado a propósito para enseñarle aquella lección.

-Lo siento. Es que al frente había un niño nuevo –se explicó Arthur-. Jamás lo había visto.

-¿Un niño?

Arthur le señaló la dirección. James se quedó largo rato en silencio, como si estuviera esperando que el niño volviera aparecer para comprobar que Arthur estaba en lo cierto. Tiempo después se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé. Será. Que yo sepa, la tipa no vive con nadie más. A veces le llega la visita de una niña, pero nunca dura mucho. Un fin de semana, si acaso.

-Jamás me había dado cuenta –exclamó Arthur.

-Porque vives en tu pequeña burbuja llena de unicornios.

-Yo no vivo en una burbuja lle… -Arthur se interrumpió antes de terminar-. Bueno, entonces la tipa tiene hijos.

-Supongo –repuso James-. ¿A ti qué te importa si tiene o no?

Las mejillas de Arthur se pusieron rojas, de repente se sentía incómodo con la presencia de su hermano. No tenía ningún interés en aquella mujer, menos en aquel niño y en su supuesta hija. Creyó que su hermano tenía razón, ni siquiera se interesaba por retomar el contacto con sus antiguas amistades, lo lógico sería ignorarla tal y como hacía ahora con todos.

No volvieron a hablar del tema. Arthur se encerró en su habitación hasta que tuvo el deseo de salir a dar un recorrido por el bosque. Con la compañía de sus hadas, iba a arreglárselas para pasar desapercibido y poder huir sin que su hermano se diera cuenta. Se encontró con que estaba ausente, tal vez se había ido también a vivir sus propias aventuras en solitario. Con plena libertad, salió de la casa. Le llamó la atención que su vecina estuviera preparando una mesa, seguramente para tener una fiesta de té al aire libre. No le prestó atención, aunque supuso que su hijo debía de aburrirse mucho con la compañía de dos mujeres haciendo cosas para niñas.

Estuvo en el interior del bosque hasta que comenzó a oscurecer. Como medida preventiva para regaños paternales, siempre se retiraba antes de que el sol se pusiera. Se despidió de sus amigos y les prometió volver pronto para seguir jugando. El trayecto hasta su casa pasó sin ningún percance. Al abrir la reja del frente, se encontró con James que también acababa de llegar.

-¿Dónde estabas? –preguntó Arthur.

-No te importa –le gruñó James.

-¿Ah, sí? Pues a mí tampoco. –Arthur pasó a su lado, entrando-. Y no pienso decirte dónde estaba yo.

-Ni que te hubiera preguntado –le dijo James, cerrando la reja tras de sí.

Arthur se sonrojó, molesto por sentir que se había comportado como un tonto antes James. No debía hacerle preguntas y mucho menos darle explicaciones a nadie. Su padre llegó una hora después. Fue directo a preparar la cena, bajo la compañía de su hijo menor. James le dijo que esa noche no tenía hambre, por lo que no contaran con él en la mesa. Arthur sabía que guardaba paquetes de papas fritas dentro de su habitación.

Su padre lo aceptó sin obligarle a comer los tres juntos. Arthur debía reconocer que su padre era bastante malo en la cocina, era lo contrario a su habilidad en la jardinería. Extrañaba la comida de su madre y envidaba a sus otros hermanos, que seguían con ella comiendo decentemente.

Su padre le preguntó qué había hecho en el día. Arthur le respondió parcialmente, relatando su juego de fútbol con James; su padre pareció contento de que hubieran compartido juntos, hasta le ofreció una ración extra de pie de limón cuando terminaron de cenar. Arthur la aceptó y se calló el percance del golpe. Mientras Arthur devoraba el pastel, su padre lavaba los platos. James apareció para abrir la nevera y tomar una lata de refresco.

Se tomó la bebida sin prestarle atención a los otros dos. Soltó una exhalación cuando separó la lata de sus labios, mirando fijamente a través de la ventana.

-Eh, desde aquí se ve el interior de la casa de tu novia, Arthur.

Sin tener verdaderos motivos, Arthur se sonrojó, antes de chillar que él no tenía novia. Su padre se mostró interesado de repente.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es?

-¡Que no tengo!

-Es la hija de la tipa esta, la señora Moreau.

-Señora, no tipa –corrigió su padre.

-¡Que no tengo! ¡James es un mentiroso! –exclamó Arthur, muchísimo más acalorado.

-Así que una novia, ¿eh? –sonrió su padre.

-¡Ni siquiera la conozco!

-Allí la tienes –señaló James.

Tanto su padre como Arthur se apresuraron a ver por la ventana. Efectivamente, se podía ver el interior, lo que parecía tratarse de la sala. Arthur reconoció al instante el largo cabello rubio.

-¡Pero si es el niño de esta tarde!

-¿Niño? –preguntó James, suspicaz-. Claro, si eres retrasado.

-¡Yo no soy retrasado, tú sí! –le gritó Arthur.

James se rió mientras le daba un doloroso coscorrón en la cabeza. Arthur estalló en patadas y golpes que James supo esquivar, sin abandonar su aire burlón. Su padre intentó separarlos, pero la pelea sólo terminó cuando James tiró a Arthur al piso de un único golpe, dejándolo conteniendo las lágrimas que no irían a salir.

Su padre lo levantó. Cargado, lo llevó hasta su cuarto y se encargó de colocarle el pijama. Él intentó iniciar una conversación, sin retomar el tema que los había llevado a discutir. Arthur le siguió la corriente, sin tener verdadero ánimo debido a la humillación reciente. Una vez acostado en la cama, su padre se inclinó sobre él, Arthur pensó que iría a darle un beso. Se equivocó, en su lugar su padre le dio una leve caricia en la frente. Tenía las manos frías. Le deseó buenas noches y salió de la habitación.

Arthur hizo las paces con James días después; hizo falta que lo invitara a un nuevo partido de fútbol en el patio de su casa para que Arthur reconsiderara el seguir molesto con su hermano mayor. En este mundo se necesitaba ser bueno en los deportes, en especial si querías barrer el piso con los otros niños. Y a Arthur le daba ilusión destrozar su orgullo por completo. Además, era un fanático, y como tal debía de estar a la altura de las expectativas. Se presentó ante James con su camisa del Manchester United, captó un brillo malicioso en sus ojos, que le hizo reconsiderar si había hecho bien al aceptar de buenas a primeras su invitación, si acaso su hermano no se vengaría del castigo paterno por el maltrato ejercido hacia él.

Tragó saliva, pensando que ya era muy tarde para arrepentimientos. Pero James lo trató sin dureza, con toda la amabilidad que se podría esperar de él sin hacerse ilusiones. James le enseñó técnicas y trucos útiles, Arthur intentó aprenderlos todos incluso los que no le parecían tan apegados a las reglas. James siempre decía que daba igual el método con tal de conseguir la victoria, y Arthur no le veía el sentido al que pudiera estar mintiendo. Tampoco se le pasó por la cabeza que pudiera equivocarse en su idea de cómo ganar un partido. Terminaron exhaustos recostados en el césped, Arthur estaba bañado en sudor y la grama se le adhería a la piel, provocándole una ligera picazón que no se molestó en aliviar. Tomaba grandes bocanadas de aire. James estaba sentado a su lado, igual de sudado y sucio, y con una expresión satisfecha en el rostro. Arthur se preguntó por qué no podían comportarse como ahora, sin pelear al mínimo comentario. James rompió el silencio, de pronto.

-Tu novia se va. Otra vez.

-¡Que no tengo novia!

Arthur se reincorporó con rapidez, llegando a tiempo para ver cómo al niño –porque a Arthur no se le quitaba la idea de que lo era- le cerraban la puerta del auto. La señora Moreauabrió la puerta del conductor y se metió en ella. Fue cuestión de segundos para que arrancara. El auto era de un brillante color azul oscuro, con los vidrios ahumados de un negro intenso, impidiendo ver a través de ellos a los ocupantes del vehículo. Arthur lo observó irse hasta que desapareció de su vista. Fue el turno de James de recostarse en la grama, con los brazos debajo de la cabeza, dejando expuestas sus axilas empapadas de sudor. Arthur se giró hacia él, teniendo varias preguntas que hacerle con respecto al nuevo niño. Su hermano había cerrado los ojos y por más que le habló, lo que obtuvo fue un corto gruñido. Se quedó en silencio y se recostó a su lado, hasta escuchar el primer ronquido. Se había dormido y lo había dejado en vela con todas sus dudas sin ser aclaradas. Arthur se levantó, entró en la casa y fue a darse un baño. Hoy estaba exhausto, veía improbable que se le antojara dar su recorrido por el bosque mágico. Mientras se vestía en su habitación, les dijo a sus hadas que fueran por él para cerciorarse que sus amigos estuvieran bien.

Su padre estuvo de buen humor toda la noche desde que Arthur le relató la tarde fraternal que habían tenido James y él. Cocinó con júbilo, cosa que no evitó que el platillo fuera incomestible y más cercano al negro hollín. Como entendió la expresión en las caras de sus dos hijos, fue condescendiente y llamó a la pizzería más cercana, pidiendo dos de tamaño familiar. Arthur se sintió apenado porque su padre parecía darlo todo de sí, y en realidad su comida sabía bien si uno no se detenía en apreciar los sabores. James soltó con voz satisfecha que había sido la mejor comida en siglos, desde que su madre se había ido. Desde esa vez, la cena a menudo la tenían fuera de casa. Arthur adquirió un gusto especial por las hamburguesas y las papas gritas, que su padre intentó contrarrestar aumentando sus visitas a restaurantes italianos y chinos.

También comían como los reyes cuando visitaban a su madre, que se había comprado un pequeño apartamento en Southwark. Ella cocinaba para sus cinco niños, y a Arthur le gustaba imaginar que volvían a ser una familia unida, numerosa y escandalosa. Los gemelos aprovechaban para molestarlo como para compensar el tiempo que no se veían, mientras que Haydn brincaba a los brazos de James y no había quien pudiera separarlo, ni siquiera los bruscos cariños que James, enternecido, le dedicaba al pequeño. A Arthur le sorprendía la capacidad de aguante de su hermano menor, preguntándose si no sería él, en cambio, un verdadero llorón, como le decía James cada vez que terminaba humillado y dominado por su fuerza bruta.

Su padre solía llevarlos de excursión, primero a los tres mayores y luego a Arthur, cuando cumplió los diez años y fue considerado acto para el duro trayecto. A su padre le encantaba pasar las noches a la intemperie, en lo más profundo que pudiera internarse en las montañas, comiendo comida enlatada. A sus hijos les encantaban la aventura, pero se le sumaba su amor por la comida chatarra y la comida de su madre amorosamente puesta en envases de plástico.

La infancia de Arthur transcurrió con normalidad. Peleaba y se reconciliaba con James todas las semanas, había mejorado tanto en fútbol que había logrado entrar a un equipo local, su madre se había empeñado en que aprendiera a limpiar, coser y a cocinar porque todo hombre debía estar preparado hoy en día para las tareas del hogar; para lo primero Arthur aprendió a escabullirse en las horas de limpieza familiar, y por un tiempo funcionó, hasta que James decidió que había tenido suficiente de descarada viveza y lo golpeaba sin miramientos cuando se aparecía por la casa, desde entonces cooperó sin ocultar su pereza; para lo segundo demostró unas habilidades insospechadas, pronto hizo pequeños trajes para sus hadas y, cuando obtuvo más experiencia, suéteres y bufandas que le sirvieran al cuerpo de un duende, James y los gemelos se burlaron de sus "manos de niña", y Arthur guardó sus creaciones como si ocultara drogas en un hogar atestado de policías. Para lo último fue un desastre sin precedentes, emulando las cualidades culinarias de su padre y de James. El destino parecía querer que vivieran alimentándose en otros sitios, ya fuera restaurantes (su padre jamás consiguió que amara la comida italiana) o establecimientos de comida rápida.

Siguió siendo un chico solitario, más dado a relacionarse con la familia y sus amigos mágicos, que con niños de su edad. En el equipo de futbol había un niño que insistía en hablarle, Arthur lo trataba con distancia. Pronto entendió que el niño era dado a hablar sin parar de cualquier tontería, rompiendo el silencio que el resto del equipo solía formar. También había otro chico que le agradaba sólo porque solía ser callado y hablar lo necesario, nunca intimaron ni mostraron interés en ser verdaderos amigos, y a Arthur le tranquilizó muchísimo. Tenía una hermana menor que solía darle embarazosos abrazos y besos y tomarle de la mano sin que Arthur tuviera la voluntad de rechazarla, o sin saber cómo vencer la rigidez de su cuerpo cada vez que sucedía. James no había tardado en considerarla su novia. También siguió viendo al niño que visitaba a su vecina esporádicamente. Arthur lo veía bajarse del carro y luego irse, sin el mayor interés. El niño parecía tan asocial como él, llegaba a salir de aquella casa únicamente para partir. Nunca jugaba afuera.

Por eso se sorprendió al encontrárselo un día en la cerca de madera que limitaba una casa con la otra, arrancando un puñado de las flores de su padre. Arthur se indignó ante tal atropello, ¡era propiedad privada, ni más ni menos! Y su padre se esforzaba por mantenerlas bonitas y los únicos con derecho a destrozarlas eran James y él, por ser sus hijos. Las mejillas se les pusieron rojas por el enfado, caminó sin cuestionárselo ni un segundo hacia el malhechor, con la intención de recuperar sus flores.

-¡Hey, detente allí! –le gritó cuando el niño se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse con el botín en las manos.

El niño lo escuchó. Se sobresaltó ante su voz, se detuvo en seco y luego reemprendió su retirada, como si hubiera preferido ignorarlo. Arthur se indignó mucho más.

-¡Tú, no te he dicho que puedas moverte! –exclamó.

El niño siguió ignorándole, llegando hasta el centro de su propio jardín y sentándose en él, cruzando las piernas. Arthur comprendió que sólo las estaba deshojando cuando el niño tiró despreocupadamente el primer tallo a su lado, ya completamente desvestido de sus pétalos. Arthur ya no estaba molesto tanto por el hurto de las flores como por el hecho de ser tan poco importante en la atención del niño. Brincó la cerca y se encaminó en su dirección, sin tener una idea clara de lo que haría para darle su merecido. Cuando estuvo frente a frente, se lo encontró en una especie de extraño juego que sólo consistía en quitarle los pétalos a la flor, una por una; con la última se encogió de hombros y emitió un largo suspiro, con una expresión cercana al dolor. A su lado había un bastón pequeño cuyo diseño Arthur nunca antes había visto, y una cesta de mimbre completamente vacía, cuya utilidad quedaría en el misterio.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –le preguntó Arthur, intrigado. Y todavía molesto, porque el niño seguía empeñado en hacer como si no existiera.

El niño se sobresaltó y aferró posesivamente las flores que aún le quedaban, con ambas manos.

- _Ça ne te regarde pas. Va-t'en, personne ne t'a donné la permission de vernir ici_  –le apestó.

Tenía una voz suave pero sin duda alguna masculina. Arthur pensó que le había ganado una a James, aunque no hubieran apostado nada por conocer el género del hijo de su vecina, Arthur se lamentó en silencio, hubiera podido obtener una ganancia de ello, tal vez su ración de postre en la próxima salida o el ordenarle que golpeara a Liam y a Lorcan. Y estaba, además, el hecho de que parecía hablar en un idioma extranjero que estaba seguro haber oído antes por la televisión, tal vez así fuera el inglés americano del que tanto se quejaba la gente.

-Tú has robado mis flores, vengo a recuperarlas –le repuso.

-Son en mi jardín,  _ce sont à moi_.

-Las arrancaste de mi jardín para traerlas al tuyo.

- _Pour ça_ _,_ ellas están vueltas mías _._

Arthur ignoró la falta de sentido de su afirmación, porque no podía creer que tanta impertinencia pudiera ser posible. Apretó los puños, queriéndole advertir al niño lo que le iba a esperar si insistía con la misma actitud.

-¿Tú estás aún más aquí _?_ _Parce que je t'ai dit de t'en aller_ _…_ Adiós –dijo el niño, haciendo caso omiso de la advertencia de Arthur-. Adiós.

-Yo hago lo que yo quiera.

Arthur arrebató las flores de las manos del niño; éste intentó seguir manteniéndolas bajo su poder, pero Arthur no se había criado entre cuatro hermanos sin convertirse en un experto en peleas, incluso cuando no fuera el más fuerte de sus hermanos, el más alto o el más ancho (todo esto lo era James). El apoderarse de las flores fue bastante fácil, sin desmerecer el sabor de la victoria. Arthur se las restregó en la cara al niño, quien fue lento en responder y cuando estiró sus brazos ya Arthur se había alejado unos cuantos pasos. El niño se levantó del suelo, apretando los puños y los dientes por la rabia contenida.

-Vamos, intenta recuperarlas, ¿o acaso te vas a poner a llorar? –se burló Arthur, recordando las palabras que James solía decirle en muchas de sus peleas donde él le llevaba una ventaja catastrófica.

Y luego de esas palabras Arthur solía levantarse y arremeter contra la dureza de una piedra que era su hermano mayor, sin mayor éxito que el haberse rendido únicamente al quedar agotado. Arthur esperó que el niño se le abalanzara, y se preparó para recibirlo. No contó con que permaneciera inmóvil, sin moverse ni un milímetro hacia él ni dar la impresión de hacerlo en cualquier momento. El niño ni siquiera miraba en su dirección, Arthur pensó que algo iba mal.

-¿Entonces me las quedo yo? –insistió Arthur.

-Sí, tú puedes –respondió; pero Arthur supo reconocer la rabia en su voz. Era la misma rabia en la suya cada vez que James o los gemelos le ganaban, pero en esos casos él al menos había luchado, no se había rendido con facilidad, dando la batalla por perdida sin mover ni un músculo.

-Pero si tú las quieres –repuso Arthur.

-No –el niño se volvió a sentar, reposando la mejilla en su palma derecha-.  _Mais ces fleurs sont affreuses_.

Arthur decidió que lo que el niño decía no tenía sentido, no por entenderlo sino por la cara de profundo asco que había puesto. Y lo detestó, porque sin duda las flores de su padre eran muy bonitas y sólo James y él tenían el derecho para criticarlas. Aquel niño era un imbécil y tenía unas ganas terribles de patearlo hasta hacerlo llorar, no debía ser difícil. Arthur se planteó lanzársele encima, pero un rápido pensamiento lo detuvo, la certeza de que no estaba bien, incluso cuando James y los gemelos le habían hecho lo mismo incontables veces. Tiró las flores al suelo, sin ocurrírsele una mejor idea.

-Ya que te portaste tan bien, te las dejo –dijo Arthur -. Pero para la próxima deberás pedirnos permiso, a mi hermano y a mí. Si no, lo lamentarás, estoy hablando en serio.

Arthur se sintió exuberante cuando promulgó su advertencia. Luego, se retiró, saltó la cerca y volvió a su jardín. Retomó su atención en el niño, para ver qué haría. Arthur se moría de ganas de verlo llorar. Su deseo se hizo realidad al distinguir un espasmo que no había podido reprimir. Lo observó llorar, preguntándose cuándo sentiría la satisfacción que James solía mostrar al minuto de tirarlo al piso, triunfante. Arthur nunca la llegó a sentir, o acaso no supo reconocerla, confundido por el niño, quien por fin se había acercado a las flores después de tantear el terreno con las manos.

Las destrozó sin piedad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1.- Los nombres de los hermanos de Arthur los tomé de los OC hechos por LJ-Candesceres. Me gustan muchos sus dibujos y en especial su Escocia, no imagino ninguno más que no sea ese grandote fortachón. Esta historia fue escrita cuando Himaruya no había presentado los diseños canon. 
> 
> 2.- Sí, Francis hablará francés y por extensión un muy mal español –o inglés, si a ver vamos-. No creo haber leído en otros fics algo semejante, generalmente sólo hablan en el otro idioma y hay palabras random y todos se entienden muy felices. So, quiero experimentar con la idea.
> 
> 3.- La trama del fic se me ha ocurrido con un comic pequeño sobre ellos, extremadamente ooc pero muy bonito. Yo intento mantener el IC, pese a ciertos cambios que ya ustedes notarán.
> 
> 4.- Si deje algo por aclarar, ¡lo siento! Suelo tener la cabeza en las nubes y olvidar las cosas importantes.
> 
> Las frases en francés:
> 
> Ça ne te regarde pas. Va-t'en, personne ne t'a donné la permission de vernir ici. – No te importa. Lárgate, nadie te ha dado permiso de venir acá.
> 
> Ce sont à moi. – Son mías.
> 
> Pour ça – Por eso.
> 
> Parce que je t'ai dit de t'en aller – Te he dicho que te fueras.
> 
> Mais ces fleurs sont affreuses – Si son unas flores espantosas.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Arthur apuntó hacia el arco, pateó la pelota y ésta siguió su camino hasta tropezar con las manos de James, evitando el gol e hiriendo su orgullo. Le era difícil anotar un gol cuando James defendía la portería con su cuerpo monstruoso; se esforzaba en encontrar los puntos débiles de su hermano sin el mayor éxito. James le devolvió la pelota con una patada violenta, que se elevó por el aire sin tener Arthur la capacidad de atraparla con la cabeza. Fue afortunado que errara el salto, porque así se evitaba una contusión, al menos.

La pelota cayó en el jardín de la señora Moreau, la fuerza con la que rebotó la pelota fue disminuyendo hasta llegar a los pies de quien había estado sentado en los escalones del porche, intentando producir sonidos armónicos con una flauta. Arthur se aproximó a la cerca en el momento en que el niño dejaba la flauta a un lado y levantaba el balón, palpándola con ambas manos. A Arthur le puso de mal humor verlo examinando la pelota con extrañeza y desconfianza, recorriéndola lentamente con los dedos, como si esperara que tuviera escondida un arma en su interior y no fuera más que un simple balón de fútbol. Se lamentó que James no hubiera pateado con más fuerza, un poco más y tal vez le hubiera golpeado en plena cara.

-¿Esperas recuperar el balón por telequinesis? –le dijo James, empujándolo como reproche.

-Tú la botaste, tú la buscas –le gruñó Arthur.

Que James le tomara por el brazo y se lo doblara sin cuidado, lo convenció enseguida en ser él quien recuperara el balón al otro lado. James lo soltó y Arthur tuvo cuidado de demostrarse impasible a pesar del dolor producido en su brazo. Saltó la cerca y fue en camino hacia la pequeña figura rubia. El niño le habló cuando estuvo a pocos pasos.

- _Qui est là?_

-Devuélvemela –le pidió Arthur, fríamente.

El niño lo reconoció, concluyó Arthur ante el cambio súbito en el rostro. De la expresión desconfiada había cambiado a una despreciativa, con las finas cejas rubias inclinadas hacia abajo. Tiró la pelota a un lado en un movimiento perezoso, ésta rodó lentamente hasta detenerse a centímetros del niño. Arthur emitió un bufido, que no se molestó en disimular. Su malhumor empeoró, aquel niño lo sacaba de sus casillas cada vez que se topaban por accidente, incluso aunque lo viera en la lejanía, había algo en él que obligaba a detestarle. Era el recuerdo de su primer encuentro, del robó de las flores y, más importante aún, la ofensa de ser ignorado.

Arthur tomó la pelota, el niño se llevó la flauta a los labios, poniéndole fin al episodio que lo unía a Arthur al entregarle el balón de la manera en que creía merecerlo. Pero Arthur no se quedaría tranquilo hasta asegurarse de no ser el único en recibir una ofensa. Sostuvo la pelota con un lado del cuerpo y el brazo, y con la otra mano preparó su puño. El niño comenzó a emitir sonidos desafinados, al tiempo que Arthur alzaba su puño, llevándolo hacia el niño y quedándose a poco espacio de distancia. Éste separó sus labios de la flauta.

- _Pour quoi tu n'es pas parti? Je vais t'accuser_ –le dijo, antes de ser golpeado en la frente por el dedo índice de Arthur. El niño soltó una exclamación de protesta, llevándose ambas manos hacia la frente. Arthur soltó una risotada de chiquillo que triunfa en su travesura, e inició la retirada corriendo hacia la cerca, de regreso a su jardín. Detrás de él escuchó la voz de una mujer, quien abría la puerta.

_-Francis, mon ange, avec qui étais-tu?_

Arthur no llegó a oír la respuesta dada a la señora Moreau. Brincó la cerca, aterrizando al otro lado con la pelota aún en sus brazos. James lo recibió sujetándole el cuello con una maniobra de lucha libre que habían visto en la televisión en un programa nocturno, Arthur chilló de dolor al principio, al ser agarrado por sorpresa.

-¡Suéltame, qué haces! –le gritó, intentando liberarse.

La pelota quedó olvidada en el suelo, mientras James seguía ejerciendo presión.

-Dándote tu merecido. Esas cosas no se hacen –le amonestó su hermano.

-¿Y por eso quieres ahorcarme? –consideró Arthur.

Decidió ser irónico en un mal momento. James lo tiró al piso, colocándole una rodilla en la espalda, todavía presionándolo. Arthur intentó no emitir ningún sonido que traicionara sus emociones, debía tragarse las ganas de gritar. O enfocar esa energía en tratar de liberarse, sólo que no estaba dando resultados. Por más que Arthur tratara, James era pesado y lo superaba en fuerza.

-Vi lo que acabas de hacer –le dijo James-. Y ha estado mal. Ni siquiera yo.

-Pero si tú me obligaste a buscar el balón… -le repuso Arthur.

-No es eso, idiota.

James lo soltó, yéndose hacia la casa, decidiendo poner fin a su práctica de fútbol y, seguramente, darse un buen baño antes de emprender sus salidas solitarias. Arthur se apresuró a seguirlo a pesar de que sus músculos le pedían detenerse, tirarse en el suelo y llorar para desahogarse. No entendía por qué James lo había golpeado sin razón, aunque tampoco era extraño que lo hiciera, en especial cuando se encontraba de muy mal humor. Y de buenos también, pero allí se enfrascaban en peleas cariñosas, maltratándose con consideración. Ese último año su relación había mejorado un poco. Ya podían hablarse como dos personas más o menos civilizadas, disminuyendo las groserías y los descalificativos. Al cumplir los once años, incluso James le regaló su primera navaja, que guardaba en el bolsillo como si de un tesoro se tratara. Le enseñó a usarla, desde el emplearlo como arma como el abrir cerraduras, y Arthur se deleitaba cuando iba al bosque y le mostraba a sus amigos lo que había aprendido. En la escuela era muy útil cuando quería examinar los casilleros de sus compañeros en busca de objetos interesantes tanto para él, como para el niño que solía acompañarlo en sus incursiones, un chico albino, bajo para su edad, incluso más bajo que Arthur y él no era lo que llamarían alguien alto.

Se habían hecho amigos un día en que ambos quedaron castigados en el receso. Debían escribir varias líneas sobre cómo era que los niños buenos debían comportarse, Gilbert le pasó una hoja con sus caligrafía, la oración en cuestión no tenía nada que ver con los niños buenos y sí sobre la vida sexual de la madre de Arthur, quien se sulfuró y le brincó a Gilbert, dispuesto a matarlo. Gilbert conocía lo suficiente del arte de la pelea callejera como para defenderse con honor y responder a la furiosa ofensiva de su atacante. Al profesor que los vigilaba le costó separarlos sin recibir parte de sus golpes en el proceso. Los tres quedaron magullados, pero sólo dos verdaderamente satisfechos con el resultado obtenido. Les dieron una citación con sus representantes y fueron expulsados por tres días. Su padre le impidió salir de su habitación y James se las arregló para pasarle de contrabando chucherías como recompensa por su esmerada acción. Al volver a la escuela, los profesores quedaron conformes al ver cómo Gilbert y él se reunían juntos a la hora del receso, como si nunca se hubieran peleado en la vida.

A Arthur le había impresionado la fortaleza de Gilbert, y quería conocer más de aquel gamberro con espantosa caligrafía. A Gilbert le había sucedido lo mismo. Desde entonces fueron amigos y se enseñaron mutuamente trampas, técnicas de pelea, y más trampas. Gilbert fue quien le sugirió poner en práctica su regalo de cumpleaños, mientras él cuidaba de que nadie los atrapara. Arthur consiguió combinar sus prácticas de fútbol con sus idas al bosque y sus salidas con Gilbert a recorrer la ciudad. Le enseñó a colarse en los cines sin pagar, a robar mercancía burlando al vendedor, a detectar cámaras de seguridad y encontrar sus puntos ciegos. Obviamente sólo eran unos pequeños rufianes, nunca robaban nada de verdadero valor, se limitaban a la comida, específicamente a la comida chatarra. En los cines, Gilbert procuraba entrar a las cintas para adultos, con exceso de violencia y de sexo. Arthur se quedaba embobado ante la sangre y las explosiones de los efectos especiales. Pero las mejores, las más desconcertantes, eran las películas pornográficas. Arthur no sabía si estaba bien que las vieran, pero ¿acaso no era tan prohibido como otras películas para adultos? Estas generaban en él un efecto diferente, un extraño despertar de sensaciones hasta ahora desconocidas. De repente se ponía en lugar del hombre y se imaginaba ser quien fuera objeto de las atenciones de esas mujeres de grandes pechos. Gilbert fue quien le enseñó sus primeras revistas para mayores de edad, todas llenas de mujeres despampanantes. Había veces que Arthur no podía esperar el hacerse adulto.

Mientras tanto, Arthur iba a cumplir los doce años. Su madre se empeñó en hacerle una fiesta por primera vez en mucho tiempo, haciendo caso omiso de las negativas de su hijo, quien quería celebrarlo como siempre, sin demasiadas expectativas. Su padre fue obligado a mandar las invitaciones a los compañeros de clases y a los miembros del equipo de fútbol. Arthur se encargó de amenazar a los primeros, asegurándoles malas consecuencias si se les ocurría aparecerse el día en cuestión. Gilbert no lo ayudó, porque no entendía la actitud de Arthur, confesándole que a él no le importaría que alguien le hiciera una fiesta para él solo, aunque nadie en su sano juicio fuera. Arthur le replicó que no podría entenderlo. A los miembros del equipo de fútbol no consiguió amedrentarlos, por eso fueron los únicos asistentes al cumpleaños, junto a Gilbert, su hermanito menor, la hermana de Henri quien no dejaba de darle besos y desearle mucha felicidad para este día, y sus propios hermanos. Arthur terminó divirtiéndose, aunque lo negaría por el resto de su vida.

Al día siguiente su padre se encontraba limpiando el jardín, que había sido usado como zona de juegos por los niños. Arthur lo ayudaba, buscando entre los arbustos restos de globos reventados, serpentinas y juguetes, aunque lo que de verdad quería era ir al bosque y encontrarse con sus amigos más queridos. Ellos lo deberían estar esperando con una fiesta para él, así le habían dicho sus hadas antes de echarse a dormir la noche anterior. Escuchó la voz de su padre hablando con una femenina. Giró el rostro en su dirección, encontrándose con la señora Moreau, quien estaba al otro lado, en su propio jardín. Arthur se acercó movido por la curiosidad.

-Es muy amable, señor John –le decía ella, con una sonrisa que a Arthur le pareció bonita-. Francis y yo le estaremos muy agradecidos.  _D'accord, mon fils?_

- _Absoluement_  –dijo su hijo, Arthur le dirigió una inútil mirada de desprecio-,  _je suis enchanté de vous connaitre_.

-Qué encantador –dijo su padre-. Espero que disfrute su estancia en Inglaterra.

-Oh, lo hará. Ya ha estado aquí otras veces, esta vez será algo más permanente –explicó la señora Moreau-. A él le gusta mucho estar aquí, ha estado hablando sin parar de todo lo que podrá visitar y lo mucho que podrá jugar.

-Puede venir a mi casa. A mis hijos les agradará mucho un joven como Francis –dijo su padre, y miró aprensivamente a Arthur, como indicándole que afirmara sus palabras.

Arthur se volvió al chico de mirada perdida, encogiéndose de hombros. La señora Moreau seguía sin desdibujar su sonrisa.

-¿Es su hijo menor?

-El pequeño Arthur, acaba de cumplir los doce años. Saluda, Artie.

-Saludos –respondió Arthur de inmediato.

La señora Moreau se rió como si lo hubiera encontrado gracioso, su hijo frunció el ceño.

-Es un año menor que Francis –dijo-. ¿En qué curso va?

Su padre siguió hablando, aburriendo a Arthur. Francis también daba la impresión de estar aburrido, pero conseguía mantener la compostura, respondiendo en los momentos adecuados, aún en francés. La señora Moreau explicó que aún estaba aprendiendo a hablar inglés, que solía oírlo mejor que escribirlo y hablarlo. Arthur no se despidió cuando se alejó, entrando en la casa, sumamente fastidiado de la conversación entre su padre y la señora. ¿Y qué si aquel niño se mudaba? Él no quería recibirlo ni mucho menos que los obligaran a tratarse o, peor aún, a convertirse en amigos.

Para alivio de Arthur, el panorama no cambió con la mudanza del hijo de la señora Moreau. A Arthur le parecía como un fin de semana prolongado, porque anteriormente sólo venía en esas fechas y sólo salía de casa para irse nuevamente. Ahora, Arthur pocas veces se lo encontraba afuera, en el mundo aparte de su jardín. Ni siquiera por las mañanas cuando Arthur y James partían hacia sus colegios, cuando se topaban con la señora Moreau que salía al trabajo, al igual que su padre. Arthur supuso que estudiaría en un colegio con un horario diferente al de él.

Arthur cayó en cama por tres días gracias a un resfriado. Aunque "caer en cama" no sería lo correcto para su estado, sino el deambular mocoso por toda la casa y su exterior, lamentándose el estar confinado hasta que los antigripales hicieran efecto en su organismo, lejos de su bosque y sus amigos mágicos y también lejos de Gilbert y sus revistas pornográficas. Cuando se recuperó, reparó en el hecho de que no había notado salir al hijo de la señora Moreau en ningún momento, a lo máximo que se alejaba el niño era a su propio jardín. Ya ni siquiera se acercaba a la cerca para robar flores. Era muy extraño, concluyó Arthur, sin duda un misterio que le generaba curiosidad. Confió su extrañeza a sus amigos del bosque, un grupo de duendes y hadas que lo escucharon atentos, y una de ellas, la más aventurera, propuso internarse en la casa y espiar al muchacho. Todos votaron a favor del espionaje, aunque Arthur no estaba seguro de que fuera la correcta forma de proceder pero ¿acaso eso le había importado en ocasiones anteriores?

Mientras el hada aventurera cumplía su misión, Arthur fue a su entrenamiento de fútbol. Tuvo que esforzarse el doble por haber perdido el ritmo en esos días indispuesto, sus compañeros no tenían consideración alguna e incluso le exigían más. Era un equipo de fútbol para niños bastante inusual, apenas y se oía la voz estridente de una persona, el resto permanecía callado, siempre serios. Dos solían comunicarse con monosílabos, otro nunca cambiaba de expresión cuando hablaba, dos tenían una voz pausada, sólo uno gritaba y reía por todos, el mismo que Arthur no conseguía despegarse (ni ninguno de los demás). Al terminar el entrenamiento, la hermana menor de uno de ellos se le acercó con un pañuelo de color rosa.

-¡Artie! –pareció maullar-. ¡Estás todo sudado!

-Hola… -la saludó él, cohibido.

Le limpió la mejilla con el pañuelo, antes de darle un beso en ella. Arthur iba a protestar, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Detrás de él el gritón habitual les soltó un silbido, que provocó un sonrojo en Arthur. La niña, en cambio, no lo escuchó, estando ocupada vendándole con el pañuelo la mano derecha, explicándole que sería mejor que lo guardara para ocasiones como ésta, en donde necesitaba una toalla. De nada sirvió que Arthur le explicara que ya tenía una. Cuando la niña se despidió con otro beso, Arthur sintió una mirada furiosa en la nuca. El hermano le pasó por un lado, sin despedirse.

Arthur se cambió en los vestuarios y salió disparado en dirección al bosque. Se internó hasta hallarse en su rincón especial, esperó unos segundos antes de empezar a mostrarse actividad alrededor de él. Un grupo de hadas fue a su encuentro, Arthur las saludó a cada una y ellas le dieron la noticia de que la misión ya había sido cumplida, que el hada aventurera vendría pronto para darle la información que había recabado. A Arthur la noticia le pareció perfecta. Entendiendo que tendría que esperar un período largo para ello, jugó con sus amigas hasta comenzar a atardecer. Estaba tan cansado que acabó durmiéndose, se despertó rato después, sin tener idea de cuánto había transcurrido. Se sorprendió al comprobar que había anochecido, alzó su rostro hacia el cielo y se alegró al observar las estrellas brillando intensamente tras el cielo despejado. Además, había luna llena. Las noches con luna llena eran hermosas, provocaba permanecer la noche entera admirándolas, sin moverse de aquel sitio. Las hadas volvieron con él, le hicieron cosquillas en la punta de la nariz antes de situarse a ambos lados, de posarse en sus hombros y en su cabeza.

Era tarde y su padre estaría preocupado, pero si regresaba ahora sería igual como esperarse varias horas más, le esperaba un castigo seguro. Arthur decidió argumentar que había estado en casa de Gilbert. Se sintió somnoliento nuevamente, y se hubiera quedado dormido, de no ser por un pequeño duende que acabó irrumpiendo, con un chillido de alarma. Arthur aún le costaba dominar el idioma de los duendes, pero las hadas se lo tradujeron. Le decían que sería mejor que se apurara, porque la misión necesitaba su ayuda. Arthur no entendió a qué se refería hasta seguirlo y comprobar quién era  _la misión_. Así llamaban al hijo de la señora Moreau, a Francis. Estaba recostado en un árbol, con la cabeza oculta entre sus rodillas. Arthur distinguió el sonido de un sollozo. Estaba llorando. El duende lo señaló desesperadamente, confundiendo la inamovilidad de Arthur con el hecho de que era oscuro y no lo había podido ver. Arthur asintió y se acercó lentamente.

No supo qué decir.

-Eh… ¿qué te pasa? –preguntó.

Arthur se había acostumbrado al verlo sobresaltarse. Esperó a que el chico se limpiara el rostro mojado.

- _C'est toi_  –afirmó Francis-.  _Le fils de monsieur Kirkland_.

Arthur reconoció su apellido entre toda esa palabrería. Aparte de las palabras, Arthur distinguió el rostro abrasado por un sonrojo avergonzado. Tal vez no quería que lo encontrara llorando, pensó Arthur pero ¿acaso no lo había visto antes, siendo él la causa de su llanto? Había decidido que Francis lloraba con facilidad. E incluso ahora hacía enormes esfuerzos por detener las lágrimas.

-Los que lloran son maricas –le amonestó, sin saber si sería adecuado burlarse.

- _Je ne_ … no, no conozco qué es marica –dijo Francis, encogiéndose de hombros. Volvió a limpiarse los ojos acuosos.

-¿Por qué lloras? –le preguntó Arthur.

Francis tardó en entender la pregunta, y como toda respuesta le mostró sus manos arañadas, además de sus rodillas, igual de maltratadas. Arthur alzó una ceja, considerando a primera vista que la supuesta herida no era nada del otro mundo, él había sufrido peores.

-Eres un llorón, James tenía razón, pareces una niña –dijo Arthur. Francis frunció el ceño.

- _Je suis_  un niño,  _rosbif_.

-Pues actúa como tal, y me llamo Arthur.

- _Je ne peux pas dire que c'a été un plaisir de te connaître_.

-No, tú te llamas Francis. Lo oí el otro día –le corrigió Arthur. ¿Acaso quería burlarse de él? Por el rostro de desconcierto de Francis, Arthur comprendió que había entendido mal. Pero si acaso él no hablara en ese lenguaje extraño y enredado, las cosas serían más fáciles.

Un hada le susurró en un susurro que se alejaran de allí, para llevar al niño a un sitio más cómodo. A Arthur le pareció lo más sensato. En su sitio tuvieran más luz.

-Ven –le dijo Arthur-. Vamos a movernos de aquí.

-¿Dónde? –preguntó Francis, desconfiado.

-Un lugar seguro. Para ti.

Francis se levantó y Arthur comenzó el camino de regreso hacia el punto más alto del bosque. Francis le sujetó de la camisa, y a menudo le pedía que fuera más lento (o eso supuso Arthur que decía), tropezando a menudo, se hubiera caído de no haber tenido a Arthur por delante. Soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando por fin llegaron, Arthur le indicó a Francis que se podía sentar sin mayor problema. Éste no encontró reparos ante esto. Se sentó con cuidado, protegiéndose las partes de su piel herida.

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te caíste? No es que me importe –agregó Arthur apresuradamente.

-Sí, yo...  _j'ai trebuché_ con alguna cosa y yo me he caído por tierra. Me ha dado mucho mal.

-Nenita –soltó Arthur.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Francis, sin haberlo comprendido.

-Pero no sé qué haces aquí, es tarde, y pensé que no salías de tu casa y menos a un lugar como éste –sopesó Arthur-. No es que me importe.

Francis estuvo escogiendo las palabras adecuadas en su pobre conocimiento del idioma extranjero, pero no dijo nada, tal vez por considerar que la explicación iba a suponer un problema para lograr entenderse bien. Fue el duende que le había avisado de la presencia de Francis quien se encargó de relatarle cómo se lo había encontrado, lo que le valió una traducción por parte de las hadas. Fueron minutos de silencio.

-Entonces, lo que quieres decir –dijo Arthur sin que Francis hubiera pronunciado la primera palabra-, es que te peleaste con una señora en el parque y te escapaste, pero te perdiste y botaste tu bastón y has terminado acá.

- _Oui_ _!_ -exclamó Francis, sorprendido por su acierto-. ¿Cómo tú lo has conocido…?

-Me lo dijeron las hadas.

-¿Perdón? ¿Hada como…  _fées_? -Arthur asintió, esperando que esa palabra fuera lo mismo a lo que se estaba refiriendo. Que el chico hablara tan pobremente el inglés era un problema-.  _Je ne comprends pas._

-¿Eh?

-No… no conozco lo que tú dices.

Arthur decidió darse por vencido, le daba suma pereza explicarse a aquel niño. Además, ¿por qué le estaba hablando en primer lugar? Debería ser malo como James, amenazarlo con dejarlo abandonado en el bosque y asustarlo con las criaturas perversas que los duendes le habían relatado, antes de agregar que por suerte, al menos allí, estaban extintas. O pegarle, tampoco sería muy difícil, había concluido que el chico no sabría pelear ni tampoco defenderse como Gilbert o sus hermanos. Era una presa fácil.

Tal vez por ello le aburrió la perspectiva de sacar provecho de su ventaja. Arthur se acordó de pronto de las supuestas heridas por las que el niño había llorado anteriormente. Francis aún se abrazaba las rodillas y cuidaba de no cerrar ambas manos.

-Igual a ver por qué tanto alboroto –dijo, y con aire de experto examinó tanto las rodillas como sus manos. Francis ahogó sus protestas cuando entendió qué hacía Arthur. A éste apenas le bastó con una ojeada para concluir que no había sido para tanto, que el niño seguía siendo un llorón y que le tentaba pegarle para que sintiera una verdadera paliza por primera vez en su vida-. Lo que decía yo, eres una nenita. –Arthur sacó el pañuelo de Blanche, que ya estaba considerablemente sucio comparándolo a como lo había recibido, pero era lo único disponible. Tomó la mano con los peores rasguños-. Te la estoy vendando para que te duela menos. No es que me importe, sólo que no soporto tus lloriqueos. Eres insoportable. La próxima vez que te vea te voy a pegar y vas a desear nunca haber nacido, porque barreré el suelo contigo.

- _Je ne comprends pas_. Tú puedes hablar más lento.

Arthur llevó una de sus palmas hacia la cara, exasperado. Cómo hacer una amenaza de muerte efectiva si el implicado no se enteraba de la mitad, además, ¿qué clase de matón obedecía a las peticiones de su víctima?

Arthur le indicó que regresarían a casa más tarde, porque él aún estaba ocupado y no había contado con su fastidiosa intromisión. Si fuera por él, lo dejara abandonado, pero no quería ser castigado por su culpa. Más de lo que ya lo sería.

Arthur estuvo seguro que Francis no entendió en absoluto nada de lo que había dicho. El niño no protestó, sino que se quedó en silencio, retrayéndose unos pasos para separarse de Arthur, quedándose quieto después. Al parecer sí había captado la idea general. Arthur le dejó de prestar atención. Sus hadas volvieron a rodearle, dispuestas a seguir admirando las estrellas, aunque algunas se quedaron merodeando a Francis. Arthur quedó absortó por un buen rato, hasta sentirse incómodo por el silencio del otro. ¿Acaso la consciencia lo estaba molestando? ¿Acaso no era pronto para manifestarse? Además, no le había hecho nada. Dejaría los golpes para cuando estuvieran en casa.

Un hada le sugirió que tal vez debiera unirlo a ellos, que estarían felices incluso si Francis no reparaba en ellas. Arthur se encogió de hombros, sin agradarle la propuesta. Era su noche, eran sus amigas, eran sus estrellas y era su lugar único. Aquel niño ya lo había arruinado lo suficiente como para pedirle ser más inoportuno. Pero sus amigas insistieron, pensando en lo correcto, y Arthur se preguntó desde cuándo eran tan buenas con los mortales ignorantes.

-Oye, tú… Francis –El niño se mostró atento. Arthur maldijo que sus mejillas se estuvieran sonrojando. Preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente-. ¿No te parecen hermosas?

-¿Hm? ¿Qué? –preguntó Francis. Arthur estaba seguro que le había entendido.

-Las estrellas en el cielo –señaló.

Francis hizo un mohín con los labios, y esa expresión de desdén que ya antes había visto en sus pocos encuentros. Esa que le daban ganas de golpearlo.

-No, no. Si son espantosas.

-Lo sabía, eres un idiota.

Francis no le replicó, seguramente pasándole por alto el insulto, pero no el tono de voz de Arthur.

Arthur se encontraba molesto, reprochándose el haberlo ayudado cuando no se lo merecía. Porque ¿cómo podía aseverarlo si ninguna prueba a favor? Arthur meditó unos instantes, aunque su intención había sido echar pestes de aquel niño. Se levantó y se acercó a Francis, agachándose para quedar a su altura. Francis arrugó el seño, desconfiado por la poca distancia.

-¿Qué? –preguntó.

-La verdad es que no puedes verlas. Por eso no puedes saber si son espantosas.

-Yo no necesito haberlas visto para saber que ellas son espantosas –masculló Francis.

Pero aquello no era lo que le interesaba a Arthur.

-¿Por qué no puedes ver?

-No lo sé.

Esa respuesta no lo satisfacía. Francis cerró los ojos, y Arthur se dio cuenta de que se estaba arrimando hacia atrás ligeramente, queriendo separarse de él. Arthur hizo caso omiso, mientras que a su vez acortaba la distancia que Francis quería establecer entre ellos. Alargó su mano hacia la cara pálida, y con sus dedos tocó los párpados, sin saber qué esperaba realmente examinándolo de cerca. Francis se tensó tras breves segundos, antes de empujarlo en un violento arrebato.

- _Ne me touches pas, anglais imbécile!_ –exclamó Francis.

Arthur se tambaleó, pero consiguió mantener el equilibrio. Indignado por el trato que a su modo de ver no tenía motivo y seguro de que había sido insultado, se abalanzó hacia él, tumbándolo en el suelo. James una vez le había prohibido golpear a personas de ese estilo, pero esta era una ocasión fuera de lo común. Arthur consideró que se aceptaban excepciones, y más para recuperar su orgullo herido. Francis llevó sus brazos al rostro, para protegerse. Arthur volvió a pensar que era una presa fácil, y no supo por qué se debatió tanto entre golpearlo o no. Sostuvo su puño en alto, discutiendo internamente qué sería lo mejor para él, por qué se estaba tardando en propinarle su merecido.

Algunas hadas le pidieron que se detuviera, que se separara y no lo volviera a hacer, otras sólo los rodeaban, interesadas en lo que Arthur decidiría al final. Arthur estaba al tanto de que no todas escogerían el camino de la paz y que una golpiza les alegraría la noche, por ello no estaría solo en el caso de hacerlo de una vez. Pero no pudo, a pesar de que era lo correcto, lo que James y Gilbert harían de encontrarse en su lugar.

Arthur se desprendió de Francis, se levantó y le dio la espalda, considerando que entre menos lo viera, menos se arrepentiría de sus actos.

-Ya, no te haré nada. No vales la pena –le dijo. Francis quitó las manos de su rostro, y se reincorporó con lentitud, sin estar seguro de que el peligro ya hubiera pasado-. Tendrías que agradecerme mi enorme amabilidad, en serio no lo mereces.

- _Tu ne sais pas à quel point je te détesté_  –susurró Francis, con los dientes apretados y los ojos acuosos, tal vez por la misma rabia o porque otra vez quisiera echarse a llorar-.  _Je veux partir chez-moi immédiatement._

Arthur no le prestó atención, si por él fuera podría seguir bramando todo lo que quisiera, él haría oídos sordos. Puso fin a su estadía en el bosque, acercándose nuevamente a Francis y exigiéndole que se levantara.

- _Qu'est-ce vas faire tu?_ –dijo Francis.

-Sólo levántate. Nos vamos de aquí.

Francis entendió lo último, porque hizo lo que le pedía. Arthur le tomó de la mano vendada.

-No me queda de otra. Seré tu guía. –Arthur tiró de Francis antes que el chico terminara de comprender lo que le habían dicho.

Francis dudó un instante en aceptar tan fácilmente ser conducido por quien lo había tratado tan mal, pero no tenía otra mejor opción. Asintió, dejándole el camino a Arthur. A éste le molestó que no hubiera puesto réplicas, tal vez porque había esperado más resistencia de su parte y una nueva pelea. Tenía unas ganas terribles de pelear. Arthur emprendió el camino de regreso, con Francis de vez en cuando preguntándole lo que Arthur supuso era algo como "¿Y cuándo vamos a llegar?", lo que le valió unas nuevas amenazas con dejarlo abandonado en el bosque si no se quedaba callado. Francis entendió la amenaza por su tono de voz más que en sus palabras y no volvió a decirle nada.

Las hadas los acompañaron en todo el recorrido, hasta llegar a la salida del bosque, que era una extensión verduzca que habían convertido en un modesto parque. Ahora se encontraba casi vacío, y las pocas personas que lo merodeaban eran gentes con la que Arthur no quería tener ningún tipo de trato. Apresuró la marcha lo mejor dado a las circunstancias, con Francis siendo una cargar que lo obligaba a desplazarse despacio. Fue un alivio cuando se hallaron frente a las dos casas.

-Ya llegamos –anunció Arthur.

Se encontraron con sus padres afuera. La señora Moreau parecía sufrir un ataque de angustia mientras era consolada por su padre, quien estaba más tranquilo y habituado a que sus hijos desaparecieran hasta altas horas de la noche. James estaba allí también, fue el primero en divisarlos. Les anunció a los otros dos de su llegada. La señora Moreau detuvo los sollozos para mirar en la dirección señalada por James, al ver a Francis echó a correr y lo envolvió en un abrazo.

- _Ta mère était très inquiète pour toi! Pour Dieu, mon petit ange, où étais-tu?_

Arthur se dio cuenta que Francis intentaba no llorar.

Arthur los dejó para acercarse a su padre. La expresión de su rostro discernía de una muchísimo más aliviada.

-¿Dónde te has metido, Arthur? –preguntó.

-Estaba jugando y me lo encontré en la calle –le explicó Arthur-. Me ha pedido que le enseñara la ciudad y eso he hecho. Se nos fue el tiempo.

La señora Moreau escuchó la explicación que daba Arthur, se acercó a ellos arrastrando a Francis con ella.

-¿Lo único que hicieron fue dar vueltas? –preguntó su padre.

-¿Cuidaste de Francis todo este tiempo? –preguntó la señora Moreau a su vez.

Arthur creyó conveniente asentir varias veces con la cabeza. No estaba alejado de la verdad. Francis arrugó el ceño, y tal vez lo hubiera desmentido si su madre no le hubiera prestado tanta atención a Arthur, quien siguió relatando su mentira. Ambos adultos le creyeron. La señora Moreau pareció elevarlo a la categoría de héroe patriótico. Cuando se despidió, le dio un abrazo que casi lo hizo asfixiarse y obligó a Francis a agradecerle por toda la atención y disculparse por los problemas ocasionados. Arthur se encogió de hombros, porque el niño lo había dicho en ese idioma de palabras raras. La señora Moreau fue quien les tradujo a los tres hombres.

Arthur esperaba haberse salvado del castigo gracias a su buena acción, pero por el gesto de su padre al alejarse la señora Moreau y su hijo, comprendió que no sería así.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción del francés:
> 
> Qui est là? - ¿Quién está allí?
> 
> Pour quoi tu n'es pas parti? Je vais t'accuser - ¿Por qué no te has ido? Te voy a acusar.
> 
> Francis, mon ange, avec qui étais-tu? – Francis, ¿con quién estás?
> 
> D'accord, mon fils? - ¿Verdad, hijo mío?
> 
> Absoluement. je suis enchanté de vous connaitre. – Absolutamente. Estoy encantado de conocerlo.
> 
> C'est toi. Le fils de monsieur Kirkland. – Eres tú, el hijo del señor Kirkland.
> 
> Je suis… - Yo soy…
> 
> Je ne peux pas dire que c'a été un plaisir de te connaître – No puedo decir que ha sido un placer conocerte.
> 
> j'ai trebuché – Yo tropezé
> 
> Je ne comprends pas – No entiendo.
> 
> Ne me touches pas, anglais imbécile! - ¡No me toques, inglés estúpido!
> 
> Tu ne sais pas à quel point je te détesté. – No sabes hasta qué punto te detesto.
> 
> Je veux partir chez-moi immédiatement. – Quiero irme a mi casa de una vez.
> 
> Qu'est-ce vas faire tu? - ¿Qué vas a hacer?
> 
> Ta mère était très inquiète pour toi! Pour Dieu, mon petit ange, où étais-tu? - ¡Tu madre estaba tan preocupada por ti ! Por dios, ¿dónde estabas?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

La señora Moreau invitó a Arthur y a su padre el fin de semana, para demostrarles qué tan agradecida estaba con ellos, ofreciéndoles un almuerzo. Lo cierto era que la señora cocinaba bastante bien, Arthur no extrañó las hamburguesas o la pasta napolitana o demás platos que su padre solía comprarles para no tener que cocinarles él.

La señora Moreau trataba con especial cariño a Arthur, y a él le apenaba su actitud, considerando que no la merecía; además, era primera vez que recibía afectos tales, su figura femenina más allegada solía repartirse entre cinco muchachos, nunca era completamente suya. Su hijo, en cambio, solía ignorarlo a propósito. Arthur no volvió a oírlo dirigírsele a él, aunque supiera que estuviera pendiente de todas las atenciones que su madre les prodigaba a los invitados. De vez en cuando no conseguía disimular su gesto de enfado, y Arthur se permitía mostrarse zalamero con el único fin de provocarle más estallidos de rabia (y, en parte, porque quería quedar bien ante la señora Moreau, pero esto le costaba reconocérselo a sí mismo).

Cuando terminaron de almorzar, Francis anunció que se sentía cansado y se iría a acostar. Su madre le dio un beso antes de dejarle abandonar la habitación, volviéndose luego al señor John y a Arthur, preguntándoles si acaso les apetecía unas galletas de chocolate que había horneado esta mañana, como postre. Arthur aceptó de inmediato y pronto tuvo en frente una bandeja llena de ellas. Mientras Arthur comía dispuesto a acabar con su existencia, su padre hablaba con la señora Moreau. Escuchando a medias, se enteró que la tarde del encuentro en el bosque Francis había discutido con la mujer encargada de cuidarlo, alguna especie de niñera llamada institutriz, y molesto, se había escapado de su vigilancia con las consecuencias que sucedieron después. La mujer había sido despedida y ahora mismo buscaba un reemplazo para el cuidado y educación de Francis.

El chico estudiaba en casa, profesores venían a enseñarle a él directamente en tres horas diarias y continuas. La única profesora perpetua había sido esa tal institutriz, que además le daba inglés. La señora Moreau les confesó que no estaba obteniendo buenos resultados de estas clases, que a su hijo le costaba abandonar su idioma materno y entregarse a uno nuevo. Podía entenderse llegado el caso, pero era una fluidez pobre. La señora Moreau había despedido a la institutriz después de perder a Francis, pero no lo lamentaba, más temprano que tarde la hubiera reemplazado para conseguirle una profesora que lograra que su hijo aprendiera.

Estas cosas Arthur ya más o menos las sabía gracias al hada-misión que lo espiaba la mayor parte del tiempo, pero un hada nunca le podría decir las cosas perfectamente en el idioma humano y había términos que el idioma  _feérico_ no poseía, por lo tanto Arthur tenía que escavar en el significado de sus narraciones.

El señor John preguntó qué clase de ceguera tenía Francis. Arthur se terminó el plato y dio un largo suspiro, satisfecho hasta la saciedad. La señora Moreau le sugirió que fuera al cuarto de su hijo, que lo esperaba para jugar y esa mañana se había mostrado muy emocionado por su venida. Arthur concluyó que la señora tendía a maquillar la realidad inconscientemente, pero no vio razones para negarse e hizo lo que le dijo.

Ya en el cuarto, que no sólo era terriblemente espacioso, sino recargado con toda clase de juguetes, ropa y libros, se lo encontró sentado en la alfombra, con un libro abierto y no dormido o acostado en la cama, como había anunciado anteriormente. Arthur se sorprendió de que pudiera leer sin usar la vista, pero se acordó que había un método extraño exclusivamente para ciegos.

- _Qui est là?_ –preguntó Francis, aunque debió suponer quien era, por la expresión desdeñosa en el rostro.

-Me han dicho que venga acá –se excusó Arthur, examinando la habitación. Tomó un mini modelo de auto deportivo, preguntándose por qué él no tenía uno así-. Que te morías por verme y eso.

-Mi madre dice que tú eres un amigo –le dijo Francis.

-Mi papá cree que me caes bien –repuso Arthur.

Francis se llevó los dedos hacia su cabello, pasándolos a través de las hebras rubias. Arthur tomó un libro de la estantería, se decepcionó cuando no lo vio escrito en ningún idioma conocido (aunque sólo conociera el inglés).

- _C'est dommage_  –concluyó Francis-.  _Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de toucher mes choses_.

-Ajá, no me importa lo que dices –le dijo Arthur.

Dejó el libro en la estantería sólo porque había perdido el interés en él. Pero siguió hurgando entre lo demás, consciente de que Francis estaba volviendo a rabiar. James le había dicho que a los discapacitados normalmente no se les golpeaba, pero nunca le dijo nada en contra de sacarles de quicio y de burlarse de ellos verbalmente.

- _Tu es une personna terrible_ –le dijo Francis, antes de darse por vencido y volver a su libro.

Arthur se decepcionó que Francis hubiera cedido tan pronto. Habría esperado más chillidos de niña y hasta un lloriqueo, la situación desmejoraba su buen ánimo. Se le acercó y se sentó a su lado, preguntándose si acaso era normal reacciones tan aburridas o era él quien no se había esmerado lo suficiente. Le echó un vistazo a su libro pero siguió sin entender qué decía.

-¿Qué lees? –preguntó Arthur, arrebatándoselo.

-¡Hey! –exclamó Francis-. Leo un cuento de hadas,  _ainsi, si tu me donnes ta permission_. –Alargó el brazo, sin demostrar mucha esperanza de que Arthur se lo devolviera sin más.

-¿De hadas? –exclamó Arthur, sin ocultar la emoción que se generaba en él ante la más mínima mención de lo mágico. Francis arqueó una ceja y Arthur se encontró consciente de su error, abochornado-. No es que me importe.

-Es el cuento de la Sirenita –le explicó Francis-. Es uno de mis más queridos.

-¿Lees estas cosas a menudo?

-Todo el tiempo –dijo Francis, pero luego se retractó-. No, sólo cuando tiene romance.

-A mí me gustan cuando hay peleas de caballeros en contra de criaturas malvadas. ¡Dragones avariciosos, quimeras monstruosas, basiliscos despiadados! –Los ojos de Arthur brillaron con emoción.

-Y después  _le chevalier_  salva  _sa demoiselle_ y ellos son feliz.

-Ajá, lo importante son las peleas del caballero. Sin ellas no vale la pena el final –repuso Arthur, que en su opinión, la parte romántica era lo secundario.

-Es que importa mucho más el amor por  _le chevalier_  se bate –le contrarió Francis-. Si el amor no es,  _le chevalier_  no tiene nada a defender, ni  _motifs_ para batirse.

-Vaya, qué raro eres –concluyó Arthur-. Tampoco es que me importe tu opinión. O estas cosas.

- _Ça m'est égal, j'ai raison, toi pas_.

Francis aprovechó para quitarle el libro, Arthur se molestó al momento. Francis esbozó su primera sonrisa triunfante desde que se habían conocido. Arthur pensó en golpearle, pero se acordó de la prohibición de James. Luego pensó en volver a apoderarse del libro, pero no le gustaría repetirse, prefirió dejarlo tal y como estaba.

Francis reemprendió la lectura, Arthur lo observó leer, interesado en cómo pasaba las manos por las hojas en relieve. Se situó a su lado, colocando la cabeza sobre sus hombros. El libro no tenía ilustraciones que, al menos para Arthur, facilitaran la lectura. Seguía siendo un revoltijo de puntos cuyo orden no conseguía precisar. Francis lo empujó con el hombro. Arthur protestó.

-Me molestas tú atrás de mí –se explicó Francis.

Arthur se separó de él, sin intenciones de echarle varios vistazos al libro nuevamente. Francis volvió a su lectura mientras que la atención de Arthur era capturada por un grupo de soldaditos en miniatura, los tomó entre sus manos y decidió jugar con ellos a la guerra del rey Arturo en contra de algún terrible enemigo proveniente del otro lado del mar. Pero el Rey Arturo ganó la guerra sin complicaciones y acabó con la amenaza y salvó a su pueblo y al pueblo sometido del enemigo y su Reina acabó muchísimo más enamorada de lo que estaba antes y sus caballeros le siguieron admirando sin vacilación y el pueblo del enemigo vencido le rogó que los hiciera suyos.

Dejó los soldados a un lado en el mismo momento en que Francis cerraba su libro, después de marcar la página.

-¿Lo acabaste? –preguntó Arthur.

-Yo no quiero más leer hoy –dijo Francis.

Arthur se encontró con que el chico se había acercado a él. Volvió a pasarse una mano por su cabello antes de, con gran vacilación, colocar ambas manos en su rostro.

-¿Qué se supone que haces? –exclamó Arthur.

Antes de que lo empujara lejos de él, Francis le respondió:

-Quiero saber cómo tú eres, es todo.

Arthur lo meditó por unos instantes. En cierta forma era justo, él que no podía ver hallaba otras formas de conocer a las personas de su entorno. No dejaba de ser vergonzoso y Arthur había decidido golpearle un poco –nada muy grave que pudiera disgustar a James- por aplicarle un martirio semejante. Arthur le instó a que se apurara en su reconocimiento.

Francis se tomó su tiempo. Recorrió el rostro con las yemas de sus dedos, delicadamente pasó revista por su barbilla, sus orejas, desde sus mejillas calientes fue subiendo hasta tocar los parpados cerrados y luego hacia sus cejas. Allí Arthur notó una ligera risita que él conocía muy bien.

-¡De qué te ríes! –le exigió saber.

Francis soltó una risotada y volvió a reírse, esta vez sin disimulo. Arthur quitó sus manos de su rostro.

- _Désolé_ , es que tú pareces tener una bosque allí hecha.

Para variar, al menos por una vez, fue Arthur quien se puso rojo tanto por la vergüenza como por el enfado.

-Al menos no parezco una niña estúpida y llorona –contraatacó.

Francis detuvo su risa y arrugó el ceño.

-Cállate,  _sale bête_.

Arthur supo que eso era un insulto de aquí hasta las Antillas, y no se quedó atrás.

-¡Niña apestoso!

- _¡Inglés!_

Arthur ya había tenido suficiente. Le jaló por el cabello, logrando que Francis soltara un chillido adolorido y le mandara una patada que casi da en el blanco, Arthur consiguió esquivarla y se abalanzó hacia Francis, tirándolo al piso.

-¿Tus últimas palabras, antes de morir en la horca? –preguntó Arthur, viniéndole a la mente su anterior representación del Rey Arturo.

-¡Yo voy a acusarte con mi mamá!

-¡Esas no son unas últimas palabras! –le amonestó Arthur, volviéndole a jalar por el cabello.

- _Toi, scélérat_!

-Esa podría ser… -consideró Arthur.

No pudieron continuar. Tocaron la puerta y por ella entró la señora Moreau, dándole apenas tiempo a Arthur de separarse y actuar como si nada muy malo hubiera estado ocurriendo antes. Francis se levantó a su vez.

-Arthur, tu padre dice que ya se tienen que ir –anunció la señora Moreau-. Francis,  _di au revoir et merci pour être venu jouer avec toi_.

- _Ne veux pas_  –se negó Francis, su madre le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, y luego farfulló, apenas articulando con los labios-. Hasta pronto,  _monsieur chenille_.

Arthur no se esperaba que Francis obedeciera a su madre sin tantas réplicas. Le había parecido que era de esos niños malcriados y consentidos (y sí estaba seguro de que lo era). Arthur se despidió a su vez, revolviéndole el cabello y gozando que Francis protestara furiosamente, indignado por despeinarle. La señora Moreau lo tomó como un gesto de cariño y se conmovió. Fue invitado a regresar cada vez que quisiera.

Arthur tuvo que esperar una semana para que su padre le levantara el castigo y así volver tanto al bosque como a sus andadas con Gilbert. Para conseguirlo inventó cuentos de buena conducta, aunque sí hizo el esfuerzo de portarse bien, sólo un poco, porque luego Gilbert venía con una idea fabulosa en la mente y no podían dejar de realizarla. Para entonces un miembro del equipo de futbol se les había unido, Dylan, más por insistencia suya que interés de ellos. Pero el chico demostraba dotes de gamberro, sabía abrir un casillero con unos cuantos pasos y apoderarse de las pertenencias de los demás ya fuera de forma indirecta o directa. La directa consistía en sonsacárselo a la víctima en cuestión, y solía tener éxito, porque era alto, fuerte, rápido y generalmente cumplía con las amenazas que soltaba.

En las prácticas de futbol Arthur tuvo enfrentamientos con Henri, a Arthur le costó encontrar las razones de por qué de pronto le caía tan mal al chico, si antes se llevaban bien precisamente porque ninguno buscaba hablarle al otro. Fue Tino quien le señaló que el problema tal vez era a causa de su hermana menor, de Blanche, quien no dejaba de decirle a todo el mundo que era su novia.

Y la niña actuaba como tal, generalmente le traía golosinas y Arthur se encontraba agarrándole la mano y correspondiendo a sus besos. Era un año menor que él, por eso no se atrevía a mucho más, no al menos que quisiera que Henri se decidiera matarlo de una vez. Pero seguía con su hermanita sabiendo que eso le molestaba, y era su forma pasiva de sacarle de quicio. Incluso la llegó a invitar a pasear, también al cine a ver una película de aventuras y pagó las entradas de forma honrada. Arthur consideró que, ya que las cosas eran tan fáciles, ella sería su novia. Cuando se lo pidió con cierta formalidad (estaban comiendo helados sentados en un banquito), Blanche se encontró explicándole que debía ser serio y no engañarla. Arthur asintió y le prometió que nunca lo haría. Blanche le dio un beso en los labios. Fue su primer beso y provocó que Arthur estuviera ruborizado todo el día. En el entrenamiento siguiente recibió un pelotazo en la cara.

Gilbert escuchó con atención sus amoríos con Blanche, contados por Dylan gracias a que Arthur se le trancaba la garganta cada vez que la nombraban. Gilbert le instó a probar ciertas posturas que salían en sus revistas para adultos, que ya que tenía novia no había motivo para no intentarlas. Arthur lo mandó al diablo y Dylan le sugirió que por qué no a una casa de putas.

A sus salidas al bosque, entrenamientos de futbol e idas con Gilbert y Dylan se le agregaron las citas con Blanche. De vez en cuando Arthur miraba hacia la casa de la señora Moreau, preguntándose qué sería de aquel niño llorón que tanto lo desesperaba. No había vuelto a ir desde esa invitación de la señora Moreau, y la verdad no tenía motivos. No eran amigos y el desagrado entre ambos era mutuo.

¿Para qué volver? Ni siquiera la perspectiva de abusar de él era tentadora, consideró Arthur una tarde en donde reflexionaba sobre aquel asunto. Miró con dudas hacia la ventana que, sabía, era su habitación. Un golpe en la espalda lo sacó violentamente de sus pensamientos.

-¡Pero qué…! –protestó Arthur.

-Estabas como despabilado –le dijo James, justificándose-. ¿Qué, planeas vandalismo en casa de la vecina? –Arthur se sobresaltó-. Son las paredes pulcras, ¿cierto? Yo también lo he pensado.

-¡No es eso! –dijo Arthur. Pero la idea estaba bien.

-¿Entonces qué? –James hizo ademán de tomarle por el cuello, pero Arthur fue más rápido y lo esquivó-. Comadreja, ven acá.

-¡Púdrete! –le apestó Arthur, saltando la cerca y echando a correr.

No había huido. Eso no era una huida, sólo una manera de postergar la pelea hasta considerar que sus huesos, cansados por el entrenamiento, pudieran enfrentar el dolor.

Para resguardarse completamente, Arthur entró en la casa sin cuestionárselo ni un instante. Si se topaba con alguien diría que había venido a jugar con Francis. La casa estaba en silencio, examinó la planta baja en busca de Francis, pero no se encontraba allí, subió las escaleras y fue directamente a su habitación. Entró sin llamar.

Se lo encontró en la cama, todavía con la ropa de dormir puesta. Francis soltó una exclamación que interpretó como "¿quién está allí?". Arthur pensó en responderle de inmediato, pero permaneció callado, aguantando las ganas de burlarse de la cara que tenía en este momento.

-¡Responda o pagará las consecuencias!

Arthur se acercó lo suficiente para golpearle la punta de la nariz con uno de sus dedos. Francis lanzó un grito y se llevó ambas manos a la parte atacada. Arthur se rió sin poder evitarlo.

-¡Vaya que eres llorón!

-Oh,  _c'est toi_  –soltó Francis-.  _Je te déteste, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je ne te veux pas ici. Je ne veux pas que tu sois là. Si tu me fais quelque chose, cette fois je le dirai à ma mère_.

-Blablabla, no entiendo qué dices –le señaló Arthur, sentándose en la cama-. Tu pijama es de niña también.

Esto era mentira, pero Arthur quería una excusa para molestarlo más.

-No. Es de niño –dijo Francis, sin captar las intenciones del otro. Soltó un gritito de horror-. Qué desgracia, pero tú has tenido que decir tu visita, y así vestirme.

-¿Y por qué todavía estás en pijama? –quiso saber Arthur.

-Porque sí.

-¿Has estado en cama todo el día?

- _Je suis en tout mon droit_. Yo puedo hacer eso.

A Arthur no le parecía que estuviera bien. Dormir todo el día, sin hacer nada de provecho, no era nada que pudiera envidiarle a nadie, por más cosas fabulosas que tuviera en su habitación. Se levantó de la cama y fue a revisar el armario. Se encontró con bastante ropa que no le interesaba, pero también más juguetes, como pelotas de beisbol, voleibol y una de futbol, que sacó de inmediato. Le dio unas cuantas patadas antes de dejarla en el suelo.

-¡Ten cuidado! –le exigió Francis.

-Calla, sólo voy a jugar con lo que tienes.

Arthur sacó muñecos de acción, y tuvo la suerte de encontrarse un barco pirata con toda su tripulación adentro.

-¡Tú no tienes el permiso mío!

-No necesito tu permiso.

-Yo se lo voy a decir a mi mamá.

-Ella cree que somos amigos, genio, claro que me dejará.

Francis abrió la boca para replicarle, pero no encontró cómo contradecir lo que era una verdad sabida por ambos. Arthur llevó el barco pirata y se trajo también un puñado de soldaditos, desde ahora soldados del Rey Arturo. Francis se levantó de la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-Yo voy a jugar con  _toi_.

Arthur se lo planteó, sin ver ningún problema.

-Sólo te dejaré ser el apestoso enemigo –Arthur le tendió al malvado en cuestión-. Y recuerda perder ante el increíble poderío del Rey Arturo y… -Francis destruyó de un imprevisto manotazo a las huestes del Rey Arturo-. ¡Idiota, así no es como yo gano!

-Yo soy un príncipe que va a acabarse con la  _tiranie du Roi Artur_. Y yo prendo a su Reina y a su Lancelot.

-¡Deja esa mierda, eres el malo!

Cuando la señora Moreau llegó del trabajo y se los encontró jugando, se puso de un humor tan inexplicablemente bueno que invitó a Arthur a cenar, quien aceptó de inmediato pese a las protestas de Francis.

Arthur estuvo en la cocina mientras veía cómo la señora Moreau cocinaba con la asistencia de su hijo. Para no poder ver nada, se desenvolvía muy bien en la cocina, incluso mejor que su padre que ni siquiera era miope.

-Esto sabe muy, muy rico, señora Moreau –masculló Arthur, desacostumbrado a pronunciar alabanzas.

-Por supuesta que lo es –intervino Francis.

-Supongo que eso no ha sido un "gracias por tu opinión, Arthur"… -susurró, por lo bajo.

-¿Por qué una gracia? –preguntó Francis, confundido.

Arthur decidió dejarlo pasar, mientras seguía comiendo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Traducción del francés:
> 
> Qui est là? - ¿Quién está allí?
> 
> C'est dommage - Una lástima.
> 
> Je ne t'ai pas donné la permission de toucher mes choses. - No tienes permiso para tocar mis cosas.
> 
> Tu es une personna terrible - Eres una persona horrible
> 
> ainsi, si tu me donnes ta permission. - Así es que, si tú me permites
> 
> le chevalier - El caballero
> 
> sa demoiselle - Su doncella
> 
> motifs - motivos
> 
> Ça m'est égal, j'ai raison, toi pas. - Me da igual, yo tengo razón y tú no.
> 
> Désolé - Lo siento.
> 
> sale bête. - Animal
> 
> Toi, scélérat! - ¡Tú, villano!
> 
> di au revoir et merci pour être venu jouer avec toi. - Dile adiós y agradecele por venir a jugar contigo
> 
> Ne veux pas - No quiero
> 
> monsieur chenille - Señor oruga
> 
> c'est toi - Eres tú
> 
> Je te déteste, qu'est-ce que tu fais? Je ne te veux pas ici. Je ne veux pas que tu sois là. Si tu me fais quelque chose, cette fois je le dirai à ma mère. - Te odio, ¿qué haces? No te quiero aquí, no quiero que estés aquí. Si me haces algo, esta vez sí se lo diré a mi mamá.
> 
> Je suis en tout mon droit. - Estoy en todo mi derecho.
> 
> tiranie du Roi Artur. - La tiranía del Rey Arturo.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

El balón de fútbol cruzó la mitad de la cancha improvisada por Arthur, aquel domingo en el que su padre había tenido que salir a otra ciudad para arreglar asuntos familiares. James quedó a cargo de la casa, lo que significaba encontrarse sólo hasta cerca de las nueve de la noche, cuando su hermano mayor llegara exigiendo comida o un humanizado saco de boxeo.

El balón aterrizó en el jardín vecino, justo en la cabeza de alguien, supuso Arthur ante los quejidos lastimeros. Al acercarse descubrió que el balón cayó en la cabeza a Francis, quien se la tocaba con una de sus manos en el punto de impacto. Con la otra mantenía sujeto su bastón, tratando de dar con la pelota situada a centímetros de él.

Arthur saltó la cerca y fue en su dirección. Francis permanecía sentado en una silla de madera, frente a una mesa de igual material con todo organizado para celebrar una fiesta de té. Como si la hora del té fuera en la mañana. Supuso que sería un juego tonto suyo.

-¿Te dolió?

Francis no se sobresaltó al aparecérsele de improviso. Tal vez porque habría escuchado los pasos acercándose sobre el césped o por sospechar del único ser a su alrededor capaz de golpearlo incluso en la distancia. Francis se apresuró a limpiarse los ojos húmedos, desviando el rostro para quedar oculto de Arthur. Era una acción vana, ya Arthur se había dado cuenta.

-Ya, si no dolió, deja de llorar. No es para tanto –dijo.

-¿Por qué tú me has golpeado? Yo no te he hecho nada.

-Fue el balón. La pateé demasiado fuerte sin querer y mala suerte que te ha tocado.

-Tú lo has hecho  _exprès_.

-No, imbécil. Esto sí fue hecho  _exprès_ o como sea –Y Arthur le jaló del cabello.

Francis chilló, y le asestó un golpe en la frente con su bastón. Arthur iba a golpearle nuevamente, pero se acordó de la prohibición de James. Por otro lado, vio un plato de galletas en la mesa, que era muchísimo más interesante que darle su merecido. Tomó una y se la llevó a la boca.

-Yo las he preparado por mí mismo –comentó Francis, arreglándose el cabello-. ¿Te gustan?

-Están bien –respondió Arthur sin intenciones de alabarlo mucho.

-Come todas que tú quieras. Ahora yo voy a jugar a eso que ustedes llaman la hora del té. Mi mama dice que yo voy a amarlo.

-La hora del té es en la tarde. Además, eso es algo muy de niña.

-¿Te gusta comer las galletas y tomar el té?

-Sí.

-Entonces es también para niños, tonto.

-No has entendido mi punto…

Francis por fin halló la pelota con el bastón, se acercó y la recogió del suelo, estando Arthur distraído con las galletas. La examinó con sus manos y luego se la tendió a Arthur, o hacia donde creía que estaba Arthur guiado por el sonido de su voz.

-¿Hm? –Arthur miró la pelota, se la quitó de las manos y volvió a dejarla en el piso. De repente se le ocurrió una idea nueva-. Oye, ¿sabes jugar?

-¿Qué cosa?

Arthur estuvo a punto de señalarle la pelota y rodar los ojos, como si fuera obvio a lo que se refería, pero lo reconsideró luego. Francis no podía saber qué clase de actividad hacía con el balón, para él era como si le llegaran balones caídos del cielo a tocar sus pies o su cabeza. Se preguntó si sabría en qué consistía el juego, para empezar.

-Fútbol –respondió por fin.

-Oh –soltó Francis, haciendo una mueca-. No, no me gusta.

-¿Has jugado alguna vez?

-No. Es un deporte horrible.

Esta vez Arthur sí rodó los ojos.

-¿Has podido jugarlo alguna vez?

- _Pas_ … quién querría jugar con alguien como yo.

Lo que decía tenía sentido. Arthur no lo querría en su equipo en lo absoluto, incluso preferiría un cojo. O a alguien en silla de ruedas. Recuperó el balón, lo tomó del brazo y lo obligó a caminar hasta alejarse de la mesa del té. Le quitó su bastón pese a las protestas producidas como consecuencia y lo tiró despreocupadamente a un lado.

-Vamos a jugar.

-Eso es estúpido. Yo no quiero.

-¿Y acaso me importan tus deseos? Yo digo que lo haremos y punto.

-Algún día te haré pagar todas tus burlas.

-Ahora no me burlo de ti –repuso Arthur. Por otro lado, era poco creíble que un niño tal cumpliera su amenaza.

-Tú quieres humillarme.

-¿De dónde sacas eso?

Francis iba a responderle, pero optó por permanecer en silencio, con los labios apretados y el rostro furioso. Se cruzó de brazos, negando cualquier tipo de reconciliación por las buenas. Arthur se hartó, si sólo quería enseñarle a jugar, como James a él cuando era un niño pequeño. No entendía por qué Francis se comportaba reacio. Era sólo aprender a jugar.

-Lo primero que tienes que saber es cómo patear la pelota –comenzó Arthur, agachándose para posicionarle los pies de manera que fuera más fácil hacerle entender. Sólo que Francis se sobresaltó ante el agarre y le dio una patada que esquivó por poco-. ¡Casi me das!

-¡ _C'est dommage_ por el casi! ¡Yo no te he dado el permiso de tocarme y yo no quiero jugar esta cosa ridícula! –Francis le dio otra patada, pero Arthur se alejó de él a tiempo y no llegó a tocarlo.

-Vale. Intenté ser bueno pero veo que no entiendes así. –Y que lo perdonara James.

Tomó a Francis por el brazo, doblándoselo ligeramente. Arthur supuso que no tendría que ejercer mucha presión para someterlo ante su merced. Y estuvo en lo correcto. Con un poco consiguió que chillara nuevamente. Lo soltó.

-Si no me obedeces te irá peor.

Francis soltó un sollozo, limpiándose las lágrimas en seguida y con la expresión de furia intensificada. Arthur se preguntó por qué tenía que hacerlo todo tan difícil. Se alejó unos cuantos pasos hasta abarcar una distancia decente entre ambos.

-Será así, yo patearé el balón en tu dirección y tú lo detienes con el pie. Luego me lo devuelves como tú creas que sea conveniente. Así te corregiré lo que hagas mal, ¿vale?

- _Tu peux pourrir_.

-Esa es la actitud –dijo Arthur, sospechando que en realidad lo había mandando al diablo-. Aquí voy…

Pateó el balón con suavidad, cuando llegó a los pies de Francis, éste no hizo nada de lo indicado, sólo se agachó, lo tomó con ambas manos y lo tiró a un lado. El balón rodó y rodó hasta detenerse al otro lado de la cerca. Arthur soltó una grosería.

-¿Qué mierda has hecho?

-Tú has dicho que yo puedo rendarlo como yo quisiera. ¿Yo lo he mal tirado quizás?

Francis esbozó una sonrisa amarga. Y Arthur tuvo deseo de patearlo a él en su lugar. Fue en busca del balón, cuando se dio la vuelta se encontró con Francis caminando de vuelta hacia la mesa del té.

Corrió hacia él, soltó el balón tirándolo al césped y lo tomó del brazo, deteniéndolo. Francis comenzó a forcejear.

-¡Te dije que te quedaras en tu sitio!

-¡Yo no soy nada tuyo para que tú puedas darme unas órdenes!

-¡Estás arruinando el juego!

-¡Para lo que importa para mí! ¡Comprende que yo no quiero jugar!

Arthur tuvo que reconocer la derrota. Si seguía insistiendo las cosas acabarían peor. Se sentía decepcionado, él sólo quiso ser bueno por esta vez, enseñarle algo que todo niño querría aprender. De pequeño él se moría de ganas por practicar con James, incluso aunque saliera maltratado de sus sesiones de entrenamiento.

Al tiempo que Francis tiraba de su brazo, inclinando su cuerpo hacia delante y dándole la espalda, Arthur lo soltó. La fuerza provocó que Francis se tambaleara y amenazara con caerse. Arthur reaccionó a tiempo para evitarlo, sosteniéndolo por la cadera, que había tenido que envolver para mantenerlo firme, lejos del suelo. Sintió que se tensaba debajo de él.

Cuando se separó, Arthur agradeció que Francis no pudiera verlo. Se sentía realmente incómodo, sin estar acostumbrado a realizar buenas acciones no planeadas. Además, la expresión extraña en el otro no mejoraba el ambiente.

-Gracias –tuvo que decir Francis, entre dientes.

-Si no soy yo quien te empuja, no vale la pena que te caigas. Eso es todo –se justificó Arthur. Volvió a tomarle del brazo, pero esta vez con el fin de guiarle hacia la mesa.

Lo ayudó a llegar y sentarse en una de las sillas. Luego buscó el bastón y se lo llevó, entregándoselo en la mano. Esta vez Francis no le agradeció. Arthur se sentó frente a él, apoderándose del plato de galletas. Fue allí cuando apareció su madre, quien traía otro plato, pero esta vez de galletas de avena.

- _Francis, ça va? J'ai preparé plus de biscuits si tu veux. Je me suis débarrasé du travail et_... Oh. Hola, Arthur –saludó ella, sorprendida al encontrárselo.

-Buenos días señora Moreau.

-No te oí llegar –dijo, colocando el plato en la mesa. Observó el rostro de su hijo, rojizo por las lágrimas, y el sucio de Arthur-. ¿Todo bien?

-Sí –Arthur se sonrojó-. Quería jugar fútbol con Francis pero no ha querido.

-Oh, es un deporte muy peligroso para él –dijo ella, sentándose a su lado-. No está para tales cosas. ¿Pero tú practicas fútbol, cariño? –Francis arrugó el ceño, sosteniéndose la mejilla con un codo apoyado sobre la mesa. Pero Arthur averiguó que escuchaba atento el relato que contaba sobre sus prácticas con el equipo local, sin poder disimular su interés a través de su expresión.

El domingo siguiente, Arthur fue invitado por la noche a casa de la señora Moreau. Mientras ella preparaba la cena, Arthur estaba con Francis, intentando aparentar que le caía bien. Su padre le había encomendado entregarle un regalo, que era una figurilla de acción de uno de los personajes de Marvel. Como darle un juguete tal a un niño como ése era una pérdida de dinero, Arthur se la guardó en el bolsillo dispuesto a venderla en el colegio. En su lugar cogió un bicho, lo encerró en un frasco y cuando Francis creía que recibiría un regalo de su parte, Arthur aprovechó para depositar el bicho en sus manos extendidas. Las innumerables patas enseguida lo alertaron de la trampa, lanzando al bicho lo más lejos que pudo su sorpresa. El bicho golpeó contra un cuadro, y cayó al suelo, sin moverse. Arthur, mientras se reía, recordó que había olvidado abrirle una abertura a la tapa del frasco para el oxígeno.

Arthur detuvo su risa, al tiempo que Francis lo tomaba por la nariz para jalársela.

-¡Pero qué haces! –dijo, empujándolo.

Francis cayó en uno de los muebles de la sala, que parecía más espaciosa que la sala de Arthur. También había una estantería llena de libros, un reproductor, un piano situado en uno de los rincones y por último, una serie de muebles bastante cómodos y espaciosos. Si la señora Moreau recibiera visitas más seguido, entendería que permanecieran allí.

-Tu regalo es horrible como tú –concluyó Francis.

Arthur iba a responderle, pero en su lugar decidió darle la espalda y explorar la habitación, detallándola sin verdadero interés. Sólo quería pasar el tiempo y pensar en otra manera de irritarlo.

-¿Qué tú haces? –preguntó Francis. Como Arthur no le respondió en seguida, lo apremió-. Estoy exigiendo saber tu respuesta. Dime qué haces.

-¿Qué crees que hago? –preguntó Arthur, frente a la estantería.

Francis se lo pensó unos segundos.

-Tú observas, pero no tocas nada. Lees los títulos de los libros. Nosotros tenemos muchos. Los míos y los de mamá.

-En realidad sólo estoy frente a la estantería –reconoció Arthur, sorprendido por el acierto-, pero le doy la espalda. No me interesa, si no puedo leer tus libros y los de tu mamá seguro son más cursis que los tuyos.

-Tú lees los mismos cuentos fantásticos que yo… -repuso Francis.

Arthur se movió y fue hacia otro punto de la habitación, pero por error tropezó con un jarrón de cristal, que contenía flores frescas en su interior.

-Tú estás próxima al piano… –comentó Francis, con una sonrisa-. Es mejor que tú no rompas nada o tú vas a pagarlo.

-Diré que fuiste tú, cegatón.

Arthur decidió volver al mueble donde Francis se encontraba. Se sentó a su lado, tirándose despreocupadamente. Francis se puso recto, tal vez incluso alerta de lo que pudiera hacer a continuación. Pero ahora no planeaba nada, sólo una pregunta que se le ocurrió de repente, pero que ahora estaba seguro que lo había inquietado días antes.

-Oye –comenzó-. Además de cocinar y leer y ser un incordio en general… ¿sabes hacer otras cosas? ¿Tienes algún talento?

- _Bien sûr que oui_ –repuso Francis-. Soy muy bueno tocando los instrumentos. Ahora yo aprendo a tocar la flauta por mí mismo.

-¿En serio? –dijo Arthur, sin estar seguro.

Francis, ofendido por la desconfianza, le pidió que le trajera la flauta situada en el segundo piso de la estantería. Arthur se apresuró, la halló en su sitio y se la colocó en las manos. Francis la sacó del estuche, la acomodó a la altura de su boca y comenzó a sacar sonidos que intentaba ser armoniosos. Con escaso éxito. Se quedó sin aliento pronto, ya fuera por la falta de práctica. La despegó de sus labios y respiró profundamente, cansado.

-Qué patético, ¿y a eso llamas "bueno"? –dijo Arthur, volviendo a reírse-. ¿O lo dices como consuelo?

-Tú eres un idiota. Yo estoy en aprender –dijo Francis, con las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza-. Tú vas a ver cuando yo sea un experto.

-Ya. ¿Y sólo tocas eso? Porque lo haces realmente mal.

-Piano –musitó Francis, levantándose. Con su bastón, llegó hacia él y se sentó frente al gran teclado. Arthur se levantó y le siguió, permaneciendo de pie a su lado.

"¿Y ahora?" se preguntó internamente. Francis colocó sus dedos en las teclas, las repasó de izquierda a derecha y luego al revés, para luego solicitarle que se mantuviera atento. Comenzó la melodía, que Arthur no supo reconocer visto su nulo conocimiento de música clásica. Pero sonaba bien, lento y suave, hasta dulce, y aunque Francis no era un prodigio, lo hacía mejor que su pobre intento con la flauta. A pesar de todo se dio cuenta de tres equivocaciones, que provocaron que la música sonara desafinada en breves momentos. Cuando se equivocaba, Francis no podía ocultar su expresión contrariada y en su lugar aumentaba su concentración, enseriando su faz.

La música llegó a su fin antes de que Arthur se diera cuenta. Incómodo, farfulló:

-Vale. Puedes tocar piano.

-¿Eso es todo? Yo esperaba algunas alabanzas.

Francis siguió tocando el piano el resto de la noche, Arthur se regresó hacia el mueble, volviéndose a tirar en él. Sólo interrumpieron la velada cuando la señora Moreau anunció que la cena estaba lista. Ella sí dedicó varias y exageradas alabanzas hacia la música de su hijo.

Arthur regresó a la casa el domingo siguiente, por la noche. Desde el sábado en la mañana se la había pasado de campamento junto a su padre y hermanos, pescando, cazando e imaginando que eran exploradores del lugar más recóndito del mundo. Arthur no se topó con hadas ni otros seres mágicos, pero antes de dormirse en la tienda de campaña divisó a lo lejos criaturas extrañas, que su padre no consiguió ver cuando se las enseñó. Por ello creyó que no eran animales, sino criaturas mágicas de diverso tipo a los que había visto hasta ahora. Al día siguiente estuvieron un buen rato en un río, Arthur cayó por error al agua –el error de ser lanzado por Liam- y su mano tocó una piedra mohosa. Al sacarla descubrió que tenía forma de  _culo_. Y aquello mejoró su buen ánimo en todo el día, más cuando se la mostró a sus hermanos y ellos estuvieron encantados. Porque sí, era una piedra mohosa, resbalosa, entre verde y gris, pero con forma de culo y eso ya la hacía especial.

En el camino James le sugirió que debía regalársela a su novia. Arthur lo mandó a callarse, sumido en la vergüenza, pero el pensamiento de darlo como obsequio cobró forma. Sólo que como beneficiario escogió a Francis, no a Blanche, porque ella se merecía algo menos propenso a burlas eternas. Cuando la señora Moreau le abrió la puerta de su hogar, Arthur tenía dos planes en mente. Comer bien y darle la piedra a Francis. Al tenerlo frente a sí, el niño sentado en el piso de su habitación, Arthur le informó lo que había hecho estos dos días.

-Y mira, te traje un regalo. –Si fuera posible, Francis pareció entusiasmarse de sobremanera por aquel sencillo hecho, sin cruzársele por la cabeza desconfiar de las palabras de Arthur. Extremadamente incauto.

Arthur tuvo ganas de reírse, pero se contuvo y sacó de su bolsillo aquella piedra.

-¿Es bonito? ¿Es una joya? ¿Es caro? –comenzó Francis-. ¿Yo me la podré meter? ¿Has tú pensado en mí cuando tú la has escogido? ¿Cuándo tú la has comprado? ¿Es bonito? ¡Dime a mí que sí!

-Sí, sí, pensé en ti cuando la vi –concedió Arthur y le pidió que extendiera las manos. Francis lo hizo, Arthur aprovechó para colocarle la piedra en ella.

Francis se asqueó cuando la tocó, pero resistiéndose a reconocer la broma de Arthur, la examinó con sus dedos. Bordeó su silueta viscosa, la repasó por todos lados aguantándose el asco pero sin disimularlo y llegó a una conclusión que cortó en seco la incipiente sonrisa del otro:

-¡Oh, es un corazón! –exclamó, con las mejillas teñidas de un ligero rubor, que no se comparó con el de Arthur al momento de rabiar lo contrario.

-¡Qué mierda! ¡Lo has entendido mal! ¡Eso es…!

-¡Gracias! –interrumpió Francis, saltándole en un abrazo y provocando que fueran impulsados hacia atrás. La espalda de Arthur golpeó contra el suelo—. Yo creía lo contrario,  _mais pas_ , verdaderamente tú eres una buena persona.

-¡No, idiota! ¡Suéltame! –rugió Arthur, tomándole del cabello.

La magia acabó cuando se lo jaló, provocando esos chillidos que ya estaba acostumbrado a oír. Francis se separó de él, con las manos en su cabello y con lágrimas en los ojos. Arthur una vez le preguntó a James por qué aquel niño lloraba tan fácilmente, y él le explicó que se fijara si al chico lo mimaban o lo sobreprotegían. Arthur había supuesto que sí, que sería por ello. Arthur no se quejaría si aquello le daba una ventaja en todas sus peleas.

Esa misma noche en su cama recibió la visita del hada misión que se estaba encargando de Francis. Arthur pospuso el dormir para que ella le contara el avance de sus vigilancias. Concentrándose al máximo con el idioma de las hadas, comprendió cada parte de su relato. O lo que el hada había entendido de la vida humana. Francis se levantaba a las nueve todos los días. Cuando se excusaba enfermo, se quedaba en ella hasta alcanzado el día siguiente. Su madre nunca cuestionaba aquellas indisposiciones sin motivo alguno y le confiaba a la señora que ejerciera el papel de "cuidadora" (Arthur supuso que era la llamada institutriz) que lo atendiera como siempre y le obedeciera en cada deseo, sin forzarlo a ir en contra de su voluntad.

El hada lo describió como un niño malo, caprichoso y tiránico, que buscaba doblegar a los adultos ante sus deseos y cuando estos no le obedecían irrumpía en llantos y reclamaciones. Al quejarse con su madre, ella tomaba partido por él y acababa despidiendo al empleado revoltoso. Por otro lado, tenía una gran inclinación hacia la ropa, a leer libros, escuchar música clásica, tocar el piano y practicar con la flauta; y, en resumen, a dedicarse al ocio en general, sin tener interés por el estudio de ninguna clase. También dedicaba su tiempo a cocinar, siempre bajo la supervisión de un adulto y aquí no ponía objeciones, tanto de ser acompañado como por ser guiado en el caso de manejar algún instrumento cortante. Era la única vez que lo había visto dócil y dispuesto a oír sugerencias de otros.

No podía ver hadas ni sentir su presencia. Casi nunca hablaba de su otro progenitor y sólo cuando su madre sacaba el tema. Pasaba mucho tiempo soñando despierto. Además, lo mencionaba a menudo en las conversaciones con su madre y había colocado la piedra en su mesa de noche, con especial cuidado. El hada le aseguró que lo apreciaba más que muchas personas a su alrededor.

Arthur estaba confundido. Aquel Francis distaba mucho de ser quien sometía a menudo, lo había esperado más tierno y sumiso y aniñado. También más llorón y frágil. Si bien cierto que lo había creído mimado y caprichoso, con él se había portado relativamente bien (tal vez tuviera que ver el factor de la fuerza bruta). Además, era insensato que aquel niño le tuviera aprecio después de todo lo malo que le hacía. Después de todas las burlas y los malos tratos. Era ridículo tenerlo en consideración.

El hada se encogió de hombros, pero afirmó que debía mejorar la visión de su entorno, porque lo que defendía era tan sólo una parte de la verdad. Arthur asintió, demasiado cansado para entenderla, y despidiéndose, se echó a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando iba saliendo para el colegio, se lo encontró sentado en su jardín. A Arthur le extrañó semejante ubicación, porque no era normal que estuviera allí tan temprano. Es más, ni siquiera tarde. Francis parecía aprensivo, como si esperara un hecho maravilloso en cualquier momento. Arthur, muerto de la curiosidad, se aproximó directamente hacia él. James lo observaba de fondo, con atención.

-Oye –saludó-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Oh, finalmente! –exclamó Francis, sonriéndole ampliamente-. Yo no sabía tu horario y yo me he levantado muy temprano.

-¿Para qué?

Se dio cuenta del paquete en las piernas del chico, uno envuelto en una tela azul pálido. Francis se lo tendió.

-Es un desayuno. Para ti. Como agradecimiento por tu piedra-corazón.

-Culo, Francis, tenía forma de culo –masculló Arthur, con las mejillas ardiendo. Tomó el paquete entre sus manos. Era una mejora, pensó que hoy no le robaría la comida a otros, Gilbert tendría que ir solo a amenazar a los demás en la hora del receso.

Y entonces sobrevino un silencio incómodo, en el que Arthur averiguó qué era lo que Francis esperaba. Maldijo para sus adentros, preguntándose por qué sus labios le temblaban cuando debía pronunciar una sola palabra. Tomó aire y apuntó.

-En el supuesto caso de que me gustara lo que has hecho y lo vea más como un acto justo que merezco porque soy yo y no un simple agradecimiento de tu parte por un regalo que te di con el único fin de burlarme de ti yo podría decir que me viene bien lo que has hecho y que te doy algo que podría denominar gracias por las molestias y todo lo demás sólo en el supuesto caso –lanzó Arthur, sin tomar aire.

-No he entendido lo que tú has dicho –admitió Francis.

-Ya, déjalo así –dijo Arthur, sintiéndose ridículo.

James gritó al fondo que se apurara, sobresaltándolos a ambos.

-Eso es un adiós –dijo.

Arthur se volvió hacia Francis y, antes de pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, llevó una mano hacia su cabello y pasó sus dedos a través de él. Cuando reparó en ello, lo retiró antes de pensar luego en jalárselo y así acomodar las cosas.

-Tú no hagas eso si yo no te doy el permiso –repuso Francis, con las mejillas de un ligero carmín.

-¡Yo hago lo que me da la gana, rana estúpida! –farfulló Arthur, empujándolo de un solo golpe y provocando que Francis cayera en el mueble del pórtico, clamando maldiciones en su idioma.

Arthur se marchó corriendo. Al llegar al lado de James, quien lo había visto todo, recibió un tratamiento no grato que consistía en hacerle pagar a las fuerzas el abusar de las personas con discapacidad. Tuvo que aguantarse la reprimenda, sin atreverse a replicar en su defensa que había sido todo culpa del otro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta vez no ha habido grandes frases en francés, porque Francia está mejorando (en realidad no) su espantoso "inglés", so:
> 
> Fait exprés – Generalmente exprès significa expreso o urgente, pero con faire suele usarse para expresar una acción hecha a propósito. Adrede, pues.
> 
> Pas – negativo.
> 
> C'est dommage – Lástima
> 
> Tu peux pourrir – Púdrete.
> 
> Francis, ça va? J'ai preparé plus de biscuits si tu veux. Je me suis débarrasé du travail et... — Francis, ¿qué tal? He preparado más galletas por si quieres. Me he desocupado del trabajo y…
> 
> Bien sûr que oui – Claro que sí.
> 
> Mais pas – Pero no.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

-Y entonces vi que era un gatito precioso –dijo Blanche, mientras que Arthur tomaba de la merengada de fresas pedida para los dos.

Blanche había supuesto que era un gesto romántico. La realidad era menos agradable, Arthur no tenía mucho dinero y prefirió ser ahorrativo. Además, para comer cosas deliciosas ya estaba la señora Moreau. Desde que iba más seguido a jugar con Francis (y/o a meterse con él) había sido premiado con un montón de platillos dulces que la señora y el propio Francis se tomaban su tiempo en hacerle. Cocinaban bastante bien, incluso Francis. O sobre todo él, que sin ver absolutamente nada sabía cómo usar los instrumentos y nunca tenía percances que lamentar. A pesar de su desenvolvimiento en la cocina, la señora Moreau no le quitaba su atención ni un instante, sin darle completamente su confianza.

-Pero tenía frío, así que le regalé la bufanda que me dio mi mamá en mi cumpleaños –terminó de contar Blanche. Arthur arqueó una ceja, preguntándose cómo alguien podía albergar tanto desinterés material. No era la primera vez que Blanche regalaba algo suyo para ayudar a otros. Él mismo había tenido que detenerla en sus citas, para evitar que fueran desprendiéndose de sus prendas o sus accesorios para dárselas a unos completos desconocidos-. ¡El gato se encariñó conmigo y mi bufanda! Así que lo llevé a casa y ahora tengo mascota nueva. Aunque mi mamá me regañó primero, ahora me deja tenerlo.

-¿Y ya le pusiste nombre?

-Henhen, en honor a mi hermano.

-Es un nombre raro para un gato.

-¡Así mejor! –exclamó Blanche, tomó un sorbo de merengada y continuó-. Así es un gato único.

* * *

Arthur tuvo intención de pasar la tarde vagando sin rumbo con Gilbert y Dylan, o colarse en una tienda de música para tomar sin pagar alguno de los cds de sus artistas favoritos. James lo hacía siempre y guardaba en su habitación una colección admirable. Arthur quería una colección aún mayor a la de su hermano, que no tuviera punto de comparación. Pero se encontró con Dylan saliendo con su padre para una cita con el odontólogo, y a Gilbert ocupado con su hermanito menor. Tenía que cuidarlo porque sus padres estaban fuera de la ciudad. Arthur se cuestionó seriamente qué clase de personas dejarían solo a su irresponsable hijo de doce años a cargo de la casa y del hijo de ocho años. Arthur apreciaba a su amigo, pero nunca le confiaría nada de valor.

Llamó a Blanche para quedar, pero le atendió su hermano. Trancó sin dar explicaciones, y pensó en llamar otra vez y probar suerte, pero al último minuto desistió. Sin otras opciones, entró en la propiedad de la señora Moreau, tocó el timbre y esperó. Le atendió la nueva institutriz de Francis, una mujer seria y entrada en años, también profesora de inglés. La mujer se llamaba Hollyday, y cuidaba de Francis desde la mañana hasta el anochecer, cuando llegaba la señora Moreau del trabajo. Tenía libre los fines de semana. Se dieron los saludos de rigor, antes de entrar. Le fue ofrecida una taza de té, que Arthur aceptó. Esa mujer le gustaba en el fondo, hablaba para decir lo necesario y lo dejaba presenciar las clases de Francis con el idioma, bajo la condición de que no los interrumpiera. Arthur seguía la regla al pie de la letra, y guardaba las burlas para cuando se encontraban solos. Francis rabiaba y le decía que él sería un autentico idiota con el francés.

Arthur había notado una ligera mejoría en su modo de hablar, aunque nada del otro mundo. El chico parecía negado con el idioma, y Arthur lo comparaba con un hombre de la selva a quien trataban de civilizar. Francis se ofendía y replicaba que era él el hombre civilizado en esa jungla llena de ingleses.

La señora Hollyday le sirvió el té en la sala. Francis llegó minutos después, sentándose en el mismo sofá que Arthur. Le sirvió a su vez una taza de té. Después de probarlo, separó la taza de sus labios con un mohín de disgusto.

-El té es  _dégoutant. Dès que je sorte d'ici, je ne le boire plus dans ma vie_.

-Pareces un mono cada vez que haces esa cara –dijo Arthur.

-Es alguna cosa que yo no entiendo de los ingleses.

-Tú eres el único francés que conozco, pero espero que los demás no sean como tú.

- _Je n'avais jamais connu une personne aussi méchant dans toute ma vie_  –dijo Francis-. Yo no sé por qué yo te permito entrar.

La señora Hollyday los había dejado solos. Arthur colocó su taza de té vacía en la mesa, junto a la de Francis, cuyo contenido estaba casi intacto. Se volteó a verlo, preguntándose por qué no sólo lo seguía recibiendo sino también por qué él seguía viniendo. La recompensa de la comida no podía ser suficiente aliciente, pensó.

Francis tomó un mechón de su cabello y se lo enredó entre dos de sus dedos. Arthur contempló cómo lo enrollaba y lo desenrollaba.

-Háblame de alguna cosa –dijo Francis, de pronto, como Arthur había previsto.

Siempre solía quebrar sus tiempos de silencios, como si necesitara desesperadamente un sonido al cual aferrarse.

-No tengo nada que decir. –O sí, pero no quería. Arthur casi nunca hablaba de su vida, sólo lo necesario.

-¿Y tus otros hermanos? ¿Cómo son ellos?

-Ni siquiera conoces bien a James, como para querer saber de los otros.

-¿Cómo es James?

Arthur se encogió de hombros, sin preocuparse de que Francis estuviera esperando una respuesta que jamás llegaría. Dejó que lo comprendiera él solo.

-Yo quiero saber también de tus otros amigos. Mi mamá ha dicho que tú sales con dos chicos. Es  _monsieur_  John quien se lo ha dicho.

-Son amigos míos. Muy buenos amigos míos –le dijo Arthur, sin ganas de profundizar.

-¿Son mejor que yo?

-Hasta una babosa es mejor que tú, pero sí, lo son.

Francis seguía con el mechón de cabello sujeto entre sus dedos.

-¿Son más lindos que yo?

Arthur soltó una exclamación desconcertada cuando procesó la pregunta. Al principio pensó que era una broma, pero al ver su rostro comprobó que iba en serio.

-Qué se yo. Que te lo diga una chica. Ah, espera –se acordó Arthur de pronto-, si no conoces ninguna.

-Pero yo no demando la opinión de una chica, yo demando la tuya.

-Vete a la mierda –masculló Arthur.

-¿Perdón? No he entendido lo que tú has dicho.

A estas alturas, le sorprendía que todavía no supiera el significado de varias groserías. Una de dos, o acaso su nivel con el inglés de verdad era más patético que lo que sus clases lo demostraban, o se hacía el inocente sólo para exasperarlo.

Francis acortó la distancia que los separaba en el sofá. Al darse cuenta, Arthur se levantó de su asiento y fue al otro extremo de la habitación. No había sido una huida, sino un acto de piedad. Porque si se seguía acercando se le haría más difícil aguantar las ganas de darle una paliza, por andar con esas preguntas impertinentes.

Francis permaneció impasible, ajeno a las emociones desatadas en Arthur y que eran perjudiciales para él.

-¿Y tú tienes una pequeña amiga?

Arthur se debatió entre responderle o volverlo a mandar a la mierda. Sus mejillas se habían vuelto rojas al acordarse de Blanche, la única niña que tenía en su vida, pero era más una novia que una simple amiga. Además, no quería hablar de ella con aquel ciego imbécil.

-Hoy leo novelas y escucho música también –dijo Francis, cuando volvió a transcurrir otro tiempo de silencio.

-¿Cuentos de hadas? –preguntó Arthur.

-No. Romances de amor. Todos son autores franceses.

-Lees mucha fantasía –se encontró diciendo Arthur, sin tono de reproche. Él era el primero en sumergirse en tierras fantásticas llenas de aventureros en busca de tesoros y de honor. Francis sólo iba a otro mundo parecido al suyo, pero lleno de historias de amor.

Arthur no entendía cuál era su obsesión con los romances. Dentro de las historias era su parte favorita y las que mejor recordaba.

Francis se levantó, y ayudado con su bastón llegó hasta el equipo de sonido. Arthur se debatió entre ir a ayudarle y el dejar que se las arreglara solo. Estuvo atento a lo que hacía. Francis tomó un cd de música.

-Y en todos los escenarios hay danzas. Con los enamorados juntos. Y ellos danzan y danzan. Y todas son historias diferentes. Mi preferida es cuando  _Cendrillon_  se va a la medianoche, y deja al príncipe con una  _chaussure en cristal._

Francis colocó el cd. Palpó los botones del equipo hasta encontrar los adecuados.

-¿Sabes tú danzar, Arthur?

Arthur se sonrojó al admitir que no, que jamás lo había necesitado y que le parecía estúpido. La música comenzó a sonar. Era un vals.

-Hay otros tipos de música, si tú quieres cambiar –Francis le tendió el brazo, esperando ser aceptado.

-¿Planeas que baile contigo?

-Sí.

-Sabía que eras un idiota. No pienso hacerlo.

-Pero yo quiero danzar como en los romances.

-¡Es tu problema! –exclamó Arthur, acercándose con violencia hacia el equipo de sonido, apartando a Francis de un empujón.

Francis casi perdió el equilibrio pero consiguió mantenerse en pie. Arthur apagó el equipo. Le desesperaba que Francis no entendiera el motivo de su enfado, su cara perpleja no ocultaba sus sentimientos. O el tamaño de su desconcierto, pero él, ¿cómo notarlo si no podía verlo? ¿Qué acaso no distinguía los matices en su tono de voz?

-Los chicos no bailan juntos. Y menos música tan… tan…

-Tan… -musitó Francis.

-¡Tan  _no_ para chicos! –exclamó Arthur, sin conocer la palabra adecuada-. En serio, no bailamos estas cosas. Y no es danzar, es bailar.

-¿No? –preguntó Francis, sin estar seguro.

-¡No! –insistió Arthur.

- _Alors_ , pero los chicos qué bailan.

Arthur quedó en traerle un cd de verdadera música para su próxima visita. El fin de semana ya Gilbert estaba libre de toda responsabilidad y salieron a dar una vuelta por el centro de Londres. Arthur le contó lo que había ocurrido con Francis, y éste estalló en risas ante el cuento. Claro, Arthur había omitido las partes bochornosas que afectaran su reputación; por ejemplo, no se apenó en ningún momento y en su lugar provocó que Francis irrumpiera en lágrimas. Gilbert creía que Francis era un enclenque llorón y aniñado, y a menudo le cuestionaba por qué seguía manteniendo una relación con un ser de tales características. Como Arthur no tenía nunca una respuesta clara, cambiaba de tema. Esa tarde decidieron robar en una tienda de música para que Arthur pudiera cumplir con su palabra. Arthur se habría conformado con un solo cd, pero Gilbert insistió en llevarse seis.

La tarde de un lunes Arthur se presentó en casa de la señora Moreau. Francis ya estaba en la sala, apenas oírlo llegar le preguntó:

-¿Tú conoces como un francés saluda otro francés?

Arthur dejó sus cosas en un rincón, y respondió que no, acercándose a Francis ante una señal de éste.

- _C'est comme ça._

Francis le dio un beso en cada mejilla. Arthur soltó una exclamación de asco y se alejó, tocándoselas como si le hubieran dado dos golpes en ellas.

-¡Pero qué fue eso!

-Un francés saluda un otro francés con un beso.

Arthur dudó en si le estaba mintiendo o era serio. Conocía muy poco de aquel país como para ficharlo rápidamente de estarse aprovechando de su ignorancia. Además, ¿qué iba a sacar de bueno besándolo a él? La sola pregunta era ridícula. Pero Francis era extraño, incluso para ser francés.

-Pero no lo vuelvas a hacer –le dijo, en cambio-. Aquí en Inglaterra no hacemos esas cosas.

-Bien. En la vida.

Arthur supuso que había entendido. Sacó los cds que traía consigo. Francis estuvo atento al movimiento.

-¿Qué es?

-Lo que te prometí el otro día, música de verdad.

Le tendió los cds para que los examinara, aunque Francis no hizo mucho con ellos antes de devolvérselos. Arthur se levantó, y Francis fue detrás de él. Colocó el primer cd, era una banda de rock pesado, en realidad la favorita de Gilbert. La primera canción inundó la sala con su música estridente.

-¿Y cómo podemos nosotros danzar esta música _?_ –le preguntó Francis.

La noción de que bailar era la palabra correcta para danzar parecía habérsele olvidado.

-Nada. Sólo brincas.

- _Cela n'a pas aucun sens_. Yo no lo amo. Yo creo que esto es una tontería.

-¡No lo es!

Arthur se sonrojó ante el desapruebo de Francis. ¿Cómo podía menospreciar esa música que era en sí misma tan buena? Éste debió de sospechar aquella reacción, porque llevó ambas manos hacia sus mejillas.

-Tú me places cuando tú te enrojizas.

-¡No estoy enrojizado, deja de inventar cosas que no son ciertas! –Arthur se quitó aquellas manos de encima, irritándose aún más cuando Francis se rió. Soltó un resoplido y se separó de él, dejándose caer en el asiento-. La próxima vez que te burles de mí voy a clavarte en el piso.

Francis, calmado, se sentó a su lado.

-Es una pena que tú no conozcas danzar –soltó-. Yo quiero danzar como en los romances. Sólo con tu persona.

La paciencia de Arthur cruzó su límite. Se abalanzó hacia Francis, éste soltó un quejido adolorido, antes de gritar por la señora Hollyday. Ésta llegó antes de que Arthur pudiera hacerle a Francis algo realmente grave, cuando le torcía un brazo con una mano y con la otra tiraba de su cabellera. Le costó separar a los niños, cuando pudo hacerlo Francis estalló en llanto, balbuceando en francés lo que Arthur ya conocía como "eres una persona horrible". Por primera vez recibió una reprimenda de parte de la señora Hollyday. Arthur creyó que lo echaría de casa mas no lo hizo, en su lugar lo dejó en la cocina, ordenándole que se mantuviera quieto, para ir a consolar al otro. Cuando la señora Hollyday abandonó la cocina, Arthur aprovechó para irse él también. Tomó sus cosas sin que ninguno de los dos lo vieran.

Dejó sus cds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frases de Francis:
> 
> 1.- El té es dégoutant. Dès que je sorte d'ici, je ne le boire plus dans ma vie – El té es asqueroso. Cuando me vaya de aquí, no voy a volver a beberlo en toda mi vida.
> 
> 2.- Je n'avais jamais connu une personne aussi méchant dans toute ma vie. – Nunca había conocido a una persona tan mala en toda mi vida.
> 
> 3.- Cendrillon se va a la medianoche, y deja al príncipe con una chaussure en cristal.- Cenicienta y la zapatilla de cristal.
> 
> 4.- C'est comme ça – Es así.
> 
> 5.- Cela n'a pas aucun sens. – Eso no tiene ningún sentido.
> 
> BTW, no hace falta decir que Francis se ha inventado el verbo enrojizar


	6. Capítulo 6

**Capítulo 6**

No volvió a casa de la señora Moreau, ni recibió más invitaciones. Tal vez Francis le hubiera contado a su madre lo que le había hecho y ella habría considerado que representaba una amenaza para la seguridad de su hijo. A Arthur no le preocupaba en lo absoluto, ni siquiera le caía bien ese niño insoportable y llorón como para estar lamentándose, si acaso extrañaba un poco la comida gratis, pero ni siquiera era tan buena para estar alicaído desde que las cenas y las meriendas se habían acabado.

En definitiva, nada de lo ocurrido le afectaba. Lo único que lo irritaba era que todo el mundo supusiera que sí lo hacía, como James burlándose y golpeándole más que otras veces como forma de ser condescendiente, o su padre regalándole una segunda porción del postre comprado en una pastelería. Incluso su madre lo trataba mejor las veces que James y él iban de visita, atendiéndolo por encima de sus hermanos y sacando a colación que habían amistades que sufrían periodos de crisis, que eran pruebas que terminaban fortaleciendo un lazo importante. Arthur se preguntó si tras el divorcio y su nueva vida de mujer soltera se habría lanzado como devoradora de libros hacia los de temática de autoayuda.

Pero él estaba bien, ¡coño, claro que estaba bien! Y no, no mirada de reojo la ventana que daba a la habitación de Francis porque aquello era ridículo.

-Te veo raro, Arthur –le dijo Blanche, en otra de sus citas. La había invitado (aunque ella pagó su entrada) a un parque de diversiones.

Arthur detuvo su caminar y bajó el rostro para mirarla a la cara. Blanche tenía una expresión seria, incluso hasta preocupada, que era poco habitual en ella. Arthur se encontró sonrojándose.

-¿Cómo así?

-Estás apagado y casi no sonríes.

Arthur quiso señalarle que él nunca sonreía, excepto cuando se trataba de burlarse de alguien más.

-Una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti es cuando sonríes –le confesó Blanche.

Como estaban tomados de la mano, Blanche le dio un apretón cariñoso.

-Ya… eh… prometo sonreírte más –balbuceó-. ¡Pero tómalo como un favor, ya que te gusta tanto!

Blanche le señaló un puesto de algodones de azúcar, y lo arrastró hacia él. Arthur compró uno para ambos por el mismo factor ahorrativo y a Blanche le pareció otro gesto romántico. Arthur esbozó un amago de sonrisa que le hizo sentirse como un tonto, pero que a Blanche le encantó.

-Está bien, para ser un comienzo.

A Arthur le desanimaron sus palabras, ¿que acaso no había sido suficientemente bueno? Porque él no creía mejorar su sonrisa al menos que pudiera meterse con un par de desgraciados, y él se había prohibido mostrar ese aspecto de su personalidad a Blanche.

Se sentaron en un banquito a devorarse el algodón de azúcar. Arthur se encontró pensando que si más adelante tendría que aventurarse con otras cosas que los novios normalmente hacían. Volvió a pensar en Francis, en aquel idiota que le había abierto los ojos y en qué sería de él cuando Blanche insistiera en bailar juntos música para niñas. No creía que ella se fuera a contentar con sus cds robados y brincar al ritmo del rock. Si ni siquiera un chico se había conformado, ¿qué le esperaba con ella?

-Eh… Blanche… -se encontró diciendo. Volvió a sonrojarse intensamente-. ¿Tú sabes bailar?

-¡Oh, sí! –exclamó Blanche, en un sonido casi gatuno. Pareció emocionarse ante la sola mención. A Arthur se le cayó el mundo a sus pies-. ¡Me encanta! Y más cuando el hombre es un buen bailarín. Como mi papá. Henri ya es algo más tieso, ¡pero mi papá es único! Oye, ¿y tú, Arthur?

-Sólo rock y esas cosas… -masculló, azorado.

-Pero esas cosas no se bailan –observó Blanche-. Ah, ¡ya sé! ¡Te enseñaré a bailar de verdad!

-¡Yo no quiero hacer eso! –farfulló Arthur-. T-Tampoco es que lo necesite, eso es tonto, por qué habría yo de…

Blanche pautó para los sábados las clases de baile. Gilbert y Dylan lo encontraron graciosísimo en cuanto se enteraron, y otros más de sus compañeros de clases se hubieran burlado de no ser por la mirada de advertencia que Arthur les dirigió, que amenazaba con darle su merecido a quien se atreviera a esbozar incluso una pequeña sonrisa. El equipo de futbol se enteró de sus clases gracias a Henri, pero siguieron tan estoicos como siempre. Sólo en la clase siguiente apareció Berwald, uno de sus miembros, solicitando unirse como alumno regular. Como necesitaban una chica para él, Blanche se lo pidió a una amiga suya y así estuvieron completos.

Con Berwald allí, Arthur ya no se sentía tan cohibido y estúpido, además Blanche le había dicho que era un excelente alumno y que en cuanto se pudiera, organizaría una fiesta para demostrar lo aprendido. A Arthur le alegraba resultar sorpresivamente bueno, pero la perspectiva de una fiesta lo aterraba.

Fue un sábado al mediodía, regresando de una de sus clases, en el que Arthur había decidido darles una visita a sus amigos en el bosque, cuando lo volvió a ver después de largo tiempo.

Francis estaba arrancando las flores de su jardín. Al contrario que la primera vez, Arthur no sentía nada al encontrárselo dañando las flores que tanto cuidaba su padre. Sin embargo, fue a su encuentro, porque en sí le daba curiosidad por qué lo estaba haciendo.

-Hey, tú –le dijo Arthur.

Francis se detuvo, sobresaltándose, soltando las flores y levantando las manos en señal de rendición. A Arthur le decepcionó un poco.

-No iba a quitártelas –le aclaró.

-Yo pensé que sí. De todos modo yo no las quiero más.

-¿Porque son unas flores espantosas?

-Sí. Es lo que tú has dicho.

Arthur alzó la vista hacia el cielo.

-Como quieras. Adiós –le dijo Arthur, comenzando a alejarse. Volvió a salir de su residencia.

-¡Espera, tú! –exclamó Francis, pero fue ignorado.

Arthur siguió su camino. Sólo se detuvo cuando escuchó el sonido de unas rejas abrirse. Se volteó a tiempo para observar cómo Francis salía de su casa, con bastón en mano. Era la primera vez que lo veía acometer una acción semejante, porque además de aquella vez en el bosque, jamás lo había visto fuera de la seguridad de su hogar. Francis siguió llamando, avanzado tras él lo mejor que podía. Arthur se giró y reemprendió su camino, juzgando que el chico se cansaría pronto, que no se arriesgaría a seguirlo. Porque no se pensaba detener otra vez por su causa.

Sólo cuando llegó a una calle transitada, Arthur se atrevió a volver la cabeza hacia atrás. Francis se acercaba cada vez más. El semáforo cambió a rojo, pero Arthur no cruzó. En menos de cinco minutos Francis estaba a su lado, jadeando por el esfuerzo de seguirlo a fuerza de instinto.

-¿Qué planeas? –le preguntó.

-¿Por qué tú no me has esperado? –le preguntó Francis a su vez.

-No tenía motivos.

-Yo quería que tú me esperaras.

-Sigo sin tener motivos.

El semáforo cambió de color y los carros arrancaron. Francis le tomó del brazo, Arthur no protestó.

-¿Adónde tú vas?

-No es tu problema.

-Yo quiero ir donde tú vas.

El semáforo volvió a ponerse en rojo y Arthur aprovechó para pasar, aún con Francis aferrado a su brazo. Arthur no sólo se cuestionó por qué el chico, después de tantos malos tratos, regresaba a él como si nunca hubieran ocurrido, o por qué Arthur lo dejaba regresar. Tal vez sí extrañaba la comida de la señora Moreau. O le gustaba meterse con él. Aunque ahora no tenía planeado ninguna maldad, tal vez su cerebro estuviera desacostumbrado después de semanas sin toparse con Francis.

Arthur lo llevó al parque, pero no intentó internarse en el bosque. Sería una imprudencia llevar una carga en él; además, Francis no valía lo necesario para estar en compañía de sus amigos mágicos. Arthur le informó dónde estaban.

-¿Tú verás las estrellas una otra vez?

-Aún es de día. Por supuesto que no.

-Oh –soltó Francis, pero no dijo más.

Arthur pensó que, ya que no iría al bosque, buscaría una actividad más divertida. Decidió ir primero hacia los botes y así dar un paseo en el lago. No se le ocurría qué más hacer que pudiera incluir al otro. Aunque la idea de dejarlo abandonado era tentadora.

Los botes eran alquilados por tres libras. Arthur pagó el monto sintiendo un profundo dolor en sus bolsillos. Además, los botes no eran nada del otro mundo, eran pequeños y viejos, con la pintura carcomida y daban la impresión de no soportar tanto peso ni movimientos bruscos. Por suerte, tanto Francis como él eran delgados. Arthur se metió primero y ayudó a Francis a subir. Cuando estuvieron sentados, le pasó uno de los remos, que lo tomó con torpeza.

-¿Qué es?

-Un remo. Para remar –Francis no pareció entenderle-. Ya sabes, para conducir por el agua.

-¿Y por qué? ¿Dónde está la persona quien va a servirnos?

-Nadie nos va a atender.

-¡Pero cómo es posible!

-Aquí manejamos nosotros mismos.

-No es muy sensato que una persona me diga que conduzca.

Arthur entendió de pronto a qué se refería. Soltó una maldición y varias groserías.

-Dame acá el jodido remo.

Francis obedeció, y Arthur comenzó a mover el bote. Era más cansado y fastidioso de como se veía por las películas que daban en la televisión. Cuando estuvieron considerablemente alejados de la orilla, Arthur paró el movimiento.

-Aquí es suficiente.

-Si tú lo dices… -Francis se inclinó sobre el agua-. ¿Es limpia?

-No. Es lo más parecido que encontrarás a una fosa séptica, mete la mano y sentirás como se te desintegra.

Francis arrugó el ceño, deteniendo su mano que iba directa a sumergirse en el agua.

-Ciego y mocho, ya lo tendrías hecho –siguió burlándose.

Francis parecía estar considerando qué tanta mentira contenían las palabras de Arthur. Éste esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No desconfíes tanto… -le dijo, antes de tirarle agua en la cara.

Francis protestó, tapándose el rostro con ambas manos. Arthur sabía que el agua estaría helada, incluso aunque no estuvieran en invierno. Soltó una carcajada antes de volverle a tirar agua. Como la vez anterior, Francis no consiguió esquivarla, pero esta vez no se quedó quieto, sino que le tiró agua también, primero no con la fuerza con la que debía y después en la dirección incorrecta. Hizo falta que Arthur se riera a carcajadas para poder apuntar acertadamente y asestarle.

-Hey, qué te has creído –le dijo Arthur, poniéndose de pie en el bote para ir a darle un golpe como castigo, pero quiso la mala suerte que tropezara con el bastón de Francis, quien lo había dejado en el suelo. Para evitar estrellarse colocó ambas manos en el suelo.

El bote se tambaleó de un lado para otro peligrosamente. Arthur se sostuvo con fuerza, porque en el caso de volcarse él quedaría desamparado y con el único auxilio de un ciego.

-¡Pero qué haces! –le reclamó Francis-. Tú vas muy lejos con tus bromas.

-Fue tu culpa, idiota –le apestó Arthur-. Quién deja sus cosas tiradas por ahí.

Arthur ya no estaba de humor para seguir molestando a Francis. Tomó ambos remos y dejó en el aire las preguntas que le formuló Francis luego, sobre a qué se refería y por qué el paseo había terminado tan pronto. Se fue lamentando de que fuera así hasta que Arthur le volvió a tirar agua, esta vez con uno de los remos. A partir de entonces dejó de quejarse porque el paseo llegara a su fin.

Una vez en tierra se quejó de que su abrigo había quedado empapado y ahora se moría del frío. Arthur le replicó que no tenía derecho a quejarse, que él había pagado por oírlo chillar como niña.

-Madame Hollyday me ha dicho el significado de cierta frase en inglés y es "yo te odio". Te odio, bruto.

Se sentaron en el suelo, bajo el amparo de un árbol. Ambos tenían hambre, por lo que Arthur le indicó que esperara allí, que iría a traer algo para comer. En realidad no tenía mucho dinero en el bolsillo por ello decidió ir robando de un puesto en otro hasta conseguir una cantidad considerable de comida chatarra. Cuando regresó, se encontró a Francis con un puñado de flores en su regazo. Volvía a deshojarlas. Arthur no entendía qué manía tenía con ellas. Se las quitó violentamente de un aventón.

-¡Traje el almuerzo! –exclamó antes de que Francis pudiera quejarse.

-Oh, ¿y qué es?

Arthur le lanzó una bolsa de frituras, que le dio en el pecho. Francis la tomó y la abrió.

-Buen provecho –le dijo Arthur antes de hacer lo mismo con la suya.

-Buen apetito –le dijo él, a su vez.

Arthur devoró la comida muchísimo más rápido que Francis, quien se contentó con una bolsa de frituras y un chocolate. Cuando terminaron, Arthur se tendió sobre la grama, con los ojos cerrados.

-¿Tú conoces una cosa? No me gusta Inglaterra –le confesó Francis.

-Y puedes asegurar que a Inglaterra no le gustas tú…

-Yo he estado muy aburrido desde que tú partiste.

-Cualquiera es miserable sin mí –dijo, sonrojándose, para su pesar.

- _J'aimerais si tu voulais être mon petit ami, parce que tu me plais plus que tu puisses imaginer. Et je ne sais pas pour quoi, mais je ne peux pas l'éviter, tu es trop mignon malgré tout_.

Arthur se reincorporó, mirándolo confuso. Y se extrañó mucho más al encontrarse a Francis sonrojado.

-Espero que eso no signifique que quieras ir al baño.

Francis negó con la cabeza.

-Bien. Porque los baños públicos quedan lejos.

-No… la verdad…

Arthur se levantó y le indicó que era mejor irse ya. Preguntó si su madre no estaría preocupada porque se había ido sin avisar. Francis supuso que sí estaría angustiada, y estuvo de acuerdo con partir de una vez. Tomó su bastón por un lado y el brazo de Arthur por el otro.

Cuando estuvieron a una cuadra de ambas casas, Francis lo soltó un momento para, al instante siguiente, tomarle de la mano.

-¿Pero qué…? –preguntó Arthur.

-Yo no necesito de guía en lo que resta del camino –se explicó Francis.

-Entonces suéltame y ya.

-Pero es que me siento más seguro así.

Arthur rodó los ojos.

-Como quieras.

La señora Moreau estaba más que angustiada cuando ambos se presentaron en la casa. Les dijo que había estado a punto de llamar a la policía. Arthur le explicó que Francis había querido que le enseñara el parque y él había accedido, además de darle un paseo en bote y brindarle el almuerzo, aunque no le aclaró en qué había consistido éste. Francis corroboró cada una de sus mentiras. Sólo se ganaron una pequeña reprimenda y la promesa de que, si volvían a salir juntos, primero le avisaran a ella.

Esa noche se quedó a cenar y al día siguiente Arthur, su padre y su hermano fueron invitados a almorzar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frases de Francis:
> 
> -J'aimerais si tu voulais être mon petit ami, parce que tu me plais plus que tu puisses imaginer. Et je ne sais pas pour quoi, mais je ne peux pas l'éviter, tu es trop mignon malgré tout. — Yo quisiera que fueras mi novio, porque tú me gustas más de lo puedes imaginar. Y no sé por qué, pero no lo puedo evitar, tú eres muy lindo a pesar de todo.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Capítulo 7**

La hora del entrenamiento transcurrió rápidamente y con tranquilidad. Al acabar Arthur descubrió que Blanche estaba allí, cuando la divisó entre las gradas hablando con su hermano mayor. Cuando ambos se miraron, la niña se le acercó y le saludó efusivamente. Le correspondió sin el mismo ánimo, sintiéndose bastante cohibido aunque nadie estuviera al pendiente de ellos dos, a excepción de Henri con su usual expresión de querer romperle un brazo.

-¡Vamos a mi casa a ver películas! –le propuso la niña.

Arthur se encontró negando. No era porque se imaginara que el repertorio de películas estaría reducido a la serie de Barbie y esas cosas de niñas, sino porque ya había planeado otro compromiso. En realidad nunca le dijo explícitamente que quedarían juntos, pero ya era costumbre ir a su casa para comer y molestarlo.

-No puedo. Tengo algo más que hacer.

Por suerte, Blanche no buscó indagar más, en especial porque en ese momento su madre la estaba llamando para que se despidiera de sus amigos de una vez. Blanche le dio un beso en la mejilla y le apretó la mano cariñosamente y Arthur se quiso morir. Mientras su novia se alejaba escuchó la risa de Dylan, sin poder reconocer si se estaba burlando o no. Iba a insultarle antes de recibir la primera burla, cuando se giró y descubrió que no tenía pinta de estar a punto de hacerlo. Era extraño, porque él se hubiera metido con él de encontrarlo con su novia, si acaso tuviera (no lo sabía y no le interesaba averiguarlo).

-Oye, voy a salir con Ian y Tino a andar por ahí, ¿te anotas? Hay una tienda de discos nueva que no hemos estrenado todavía.

Era una idea atractiva, aunque desconocía si los otros dos tenían las mismas aficiones que Dylan y él. Esperaba que, de no ser así, al menos fueran discretos y no dieran problemas. Pero ¿qué estaba pensando?

-No, he quedado con alguien más.

Dylan arqueó una ceja, pero siguió con su buen humor de siempre.

-¿El niño ciego? Últimamente no haces más que quedar con él.

Aquello le avergonzaba sin razón aparente. Se encontró controlando sus emociones para no transmitir qué tan nervioso le había puesto su afirmación, frunció el ceño y pareció enfadado.

-Eso no es verdad.

-Claro que sí.

-Exageras.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Vamos, casi todas las tardes. Gilbert opina lo mismo. Y dice que te has vuelto un blando, pero no creo que…

-¡Eso no es verdad! –chilló y se quedó sin saber cómo defenderse. Otra vez Francis volvía a tener la culpa-. Mira, olvídalo. No tengo ningún compromiso con ningún imbécil. Vamos.

Dylan estaba turbado ante el cambio tan súbito de actitud, pero se recuperó rápido y le pasó una mano por el hombro, instándolo a caminar. A lo lejos los esperaban Tino e Ian, éste último con expresión seria, apremiándoles para que se apuraran.

Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaban en camino y Arthur se olvidó de Francis hasta el anochecer, cuando llegó a casa y observó su ventana con la luz apagada, como si ya se hubiera rendido ante el sueño.

El sábado por la mañana se levantó sin ocurrírsele nada que hacer durante el resto del día, con lo cual fue cuestión de tiempo para pensar en Francis. Bastaba con mirar por su ventana la casa vecina e imaginarse los bocadillos que pondrían estarse preparando en este momento. Su padre seguía dormido, con lo que le dejó una nota. James no estaba en casa. Se preguntó si habría llegado anoche. Ojalá estuviera bien, era bastante molesto pero no quería convertir su habitación en su zona de juegos.

Tocó el timbre y fue atendido por la señora Moreau. Le recibió con la amabilidad usual, le ofreció comida y le indicó que Francis estaba en su habitación, durmiendo todavía. Para Arthur no fue problema subir a despertarlo. Ya pasaban de las diez de la mañana y se aburría. Lo zarandeó cuando lo encontró en la cama envuelto en capas y capas de sábanas. Francis comenzó a refunfuñar.

- _Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pour quoi tu me lèves maintenant? J'ai du sommeil! Laisse-moi tranquille!_

-Cambia ese lenguaje raro tuyo por el idioma normal, que no te entiendo nada –y porque creyó que estaba siendo muy blando, le quitó las sábanas de golpe y luego le dio un puñetazo en el hombro, no muy fuerte por tratarse del primero del día.

-¿Arthur? ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué es lo que tú haces aquí? ¡Y yo sin estar presto!

-¿Qué te vas a  _prestar_ si estás igual que siempre? Levántate. Tengo hambre. Tu madre me dijo que ayer hiciste tartaletas de frutas.

-Divinas, sinceramente. Pero tú no las has visto –y sonó acusador, pensó Arthur.

-Todavía quedan. No te hagas.

Francis se incorporó. Lucía gracioso pues estaba despeinado y al hablar intentaba no mover los labios y taparse la boca con la mano. Buscó su bastón con la otra y, al no encontrarlo, se levantó sin él y se dirigió al baño. Se preguntó si ir a ayudarlo, no fuera a necesitarle. Por otro lado no era asunto suyo, siendo un discapacitado debería acostumbrarse a valérsela solo todo cuanto pudiera. Arthur encontró el bastón debajo de la cama, tal vez habría rodado por la noche. Lo dejó en el colchón y gritó que se apurara, que no tenía todo el día para esperarle (aunque, en verdad, sí lo tenía).

Francis salió diez minutos después.

-¡Yo soy feliz de que tu estés aquí! Ayer tú me has hecho falta, yo te he esperado y tú no has venido y yo he terminado aburriéndome.

Arthur agradeció que no pudiera ver, porque se estaba sonrojando sin razón aparente. Le molestaba que pasara, luego le entraban ganas de golpearle para que dejara de provocar reacciones extrañas en él. Daba igual si luego James le daría su merecido por meterse con el discapacitado otra vez.

-¿Y esperas que te tenga lástima? A diferencia de ti, yo sí tengo otros amigos. Quedé con ellos. Salimos por ahí.

-¿Había chicas?

-No, no tengo chicas como amigas. Sólo los de siempre.

-¿Quiénes son los de "siempre"? ¿Por qué tú no tienes unas chicas como amigas? ¿Tú tienes miedo de ellas?

-Francis, llevas hablando menos de cinco minutos y ya quiero estampar tu cara contra el suelo, a ver si así consigo que te calles la boca. O que te rompas un diente y evites hablar por temor a verte desdentado.

-¿Tú has desayunado? ¡Nosotros vamos a comer de las tartaletas! Ellas son divinas –repitió-, en más, tú nada puedes hacerme a mí porque te castigarían a ti.

-Romperte la boca valdrá el castigo.

-Tú no eres gracioso,  _mais tu me plais beaucoup encoré_. Tú debes también aprender a callarte alguna vez.

Bajaron y Arthur colaboró con Francis sacando las tartaletas del refrigerador, pero dejando claro antes de ir a la cocina solo que lo hacía porque tenía hambre.

Arthur colocó muchas tartaletas en una bandeja, las llevó a la sala y las depositó en la mesita frente al televisor. Luego depositó en ella una jarra con jugo de fresa, aunque a él se le antojaba una gaseosa. A Francis no le gustaban los refrescos en general porque su madre le había metido en la cabeza que eran dañinos y engordaban a quienes lo consumían de manera violenta y exagerada. Arthur pensó que su idea del efecto de la bebida era de un hombre obeso que subía de peso de la noche a la mañana.

Francis ya estaba sentado en el suelo. Tomó una tartaleta y le dio un mordisco, para luego soltar más alabanzas hacia sí mismo. Arthur evitó decirle cumplidos, visto que él solo bastaba para felicitarse. Se colocó a su lado, y agarró otra tartaleta, mientras tomaba el control remoto para encender el televisor. Daban una telenovela latinoamericana bastante vieja, la calidad de la imagen no era muy buena.

-¿Lo ves?

-¡Sí! Con mamá. Ella me explica las cosas que yo no comprendo. El  _doublage_ se hace muy rápido. ¿Tú quieres verla conmigo? Así tú me explicas las cosas que yo no comprenda.

-Pero es que… estas cosas son aburridas.

-Si no te place, nosotros podemos ver una otra cosa. ¿Cuáles son tus programas preferidos?

-Suelo ver caricaturas –respondió-: Como los Padrinos Mágicos... pero también me gustan series como X-Men y Batman. En sí no tengo problema si es Marvel o DC. ¡Y estoy pendiente de Merlín y Sherlock! La primera es de Disney…

-¡Entonces hay unas historias de amor!

-Er, lo importante -y Arthur arrugó el ceño- no es el amor. En fin, y es una adaptación excelente de la novela de Arthur Conan Doyle. ¿Te las has leído?

-Un detective que resuelve crímenes no me interesa mucho.

-En fin, es lo que me gusta. -Iba pasando de canal en canal, hasta encontrar uno de deportes, pero no echaban futbol, sólo tenis. Igual lo dejó.

-Ya, nosotros no coincidimos en nada -repuso Francis, y Arthur cayó en la cuenta de algo que no le interesaba realmente-. Yo prefiero Glee. Yo amo Glee, aunque yo no lo comprenda muchas de veces.

-¿Ese no es un programa para niñas? -cuestionó Arthur.

-Claro que no, él es para todo el mundo y la prueba es que yo lo veo -Aquello no convencía a Arthur en lo absoluto-. ¿Pero tú no lo has visto? ¡Tú debes que hacerlo! Yo tengo la primera  _saison_ en dvd, y lo mejor es que lo puedo meter en francés. Lo malo es que no sale Blaine. Él tiene una voz maravillosa.

-¿Y a mí qué me importa? No vamos a ver Glee.

-Pero…

Para callarlo, Arthur le metió en la boca un pedazo de manzana.

-Tengo el control. Veremos lo que yo quiera.

Francis se encogió de hombros, comiendo sin quejarse. Arthur se aburrió pronto del partido y volvió a pasar los canales para ver qué encontraba de interesante.

-Escucha. Y en esa  _rendez-vous_ , ¿qué tú hiciste con tus amigos?

-Lo normal -respondió sin mucho interés-. Lo que se suele hacer con chicos.

-¿Como yo? ¿Tú haces conmigo la misma cosa que tú haces con ellos?

Arthur lo pensó un tiempo, donde observó que había impacientado a Francis. Pero por mucho que le diera vueltas, no podía concluir que sus salidas con Dylan y Gilbert fueran iguales a sus reuniones con Francis.

-No. Pero es diferente, y qué importa. No te enrolles.

Pero de la cabeza de Francis no pareció salir la idea, porque al rato volvió a insistir con lo mismo. Para acallar su voz, Arthur le subió el volumen al televisor, con el fin de que el chico captara la indirecta. Su intención dio resultado, porque volvió a dejar el tema. O eso creyó.

-¡Yo lo he decidido! -exclamó, tiempo después-. Nosotros dos tendríamos que hacer alguna cosa de especial, alguna cosa que me diferencie de tus amigos, alguna cosa extraordinaria.

Arthur no le dijo nada porque tenía la boca llena de chocolate y frutas. Y tenía curiosidad por lo que se le había ocurrido.

-Yo tengo una idea: ¡el sábado próximo yo haré una fiesta! Y tú vendrás, porque tú vas a ser el invitado aquel de todos los honores.

Arthur imaginó que, en realidad, sería el único invitado de la "maravillosa" fiesta.

-Vale -dijo después de tragar-, una fiesta -y fue su forma de aceptar.

Francis pasó el resto de la tarde hablándole de los preparativos, sin que nada ni nadie pudiera distraerlo de la idea.

Si era una fiesta, debía al menos llevarle un regalo a Francis como mera educación. El chico no se lo merecía para nada, él asistiría a la fiesta para comer y ser mimado por su madre, no porque le agradara _mucho_  soportarlo. Podía admitir para sí mismo que en realidad Francis no era tan malo del todo e incluso que disfrutaba  _mínimamente_ su compañía.

Caminaba a su entrenamiento pensando en el mejor regalo para un chico como Francis. No creía que aceptara tan bien como los demás una figura de superhéroes o un auto de carrera o tarjetas de fútbol. A Arthur le gustarían estas cosas, además de las historietas americanas. También conocía que sus gustos musicales diferían totalmente.

Tuvo que dejar de pensar en aquel dilema cuando llegó al campo de fútbol. El entrenamiento le hizo olvidarlo por completo. Al finalizar, Tino se le acercó a Arthur, llamándolo antes de que se fuera.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó, pues no era común que Tino le hablara terminada la práctica.

-Es que hemos quedado este sábado en mi casa -le comentó-, y quisiera que fueras.

-¿Quiénes han quedado…?

-Eh, todos. Bueno, Vash y Lovino me faltan por avisarles, pero en sí seguro estará todo el equipo -le explicó Tino-, si aceptas ya son siete confirmaciones y eso.

Arthur lo miró de arriba abajo.

-Bueno -y se encogió de hombros, como dando a entender que no le interesaba-, allí estaré.

-¡Bien! -exclamó Tino, quien ya era un experto en ignorar la falta de interés aparente dentro de su equipo. Le indicó la dirección de su casa y la hora de encuentro.

Al salir del campo, acompañado por Dylan, no consiguió suprimir una sonrisa ansiosa. Nada más ocupó su pensamiento que la reunión del sábado, donde Dylan le había explicado lo que harían y que habría mucha comida y que pasaría toda una tarde con Normand e Ian.

-Aquellos chicos me aman, te lo digo yo -le aseguró, y Arthur asintió sin querer entrar en discusión.

Dylan fue a buscarlo a su casa el día convenido y, así, juntos se dirigieron a la de Tino, que quedaba cerca del estadio de fútbol. En el camino se encontraron con Casper, y siguieron, entre risas y bromas de mayor o menor grado dada la naturaleza de los tres chicos. Dylan era dado a reírse a carcajadas, de esbozar una sonrisa sin siquiera pensárselo, siempre de buen humor destacaba en el equipo por ser el más bullicioso. Casper, alto, ancho y de piel tan negra como el azabache, era de temperamento más calmado, combinando la efusividad con cierto aire tímido que le impedía expresarse en totalidad. Sin embargo, al entrar en confianza llegaba a darse por entero, y dado que Dylan provocaba la simpatía sin gran esfuerzo y que incluso en el tiempo compartido con Arthur los dos niños habían intimado un poco, Casper se estaba relajando con ellos, riendo, casi a punto de rivalizar su risa con la de Dylan. Sólo Arthur se mantenía en control de sus emociones, sin participar del todo en el entusiasmo desmedido de Dylan, que Casper seguía de tan buen humor.

Tino los recibió al llegar. Los llevó hasta la sala, donde ya Normand, Ian y Berwald estaban instalados en los diversos sofás y cojines de la habitación, colocados y ordenados frente al televisor pantalla plana y la consola de videojuegos. Una pila de juegos estaba formada cerca de los tres chicos, decidiendo con seriedad casi sagrada el cd que colocarían primero en la consola. Los tres los saludaron sin verse ni un poco felices por su llegada, pero ninguno se ofendió por ello. Dylan sostuvo solo la emoción del encuentro, abrazando a Normand y a Ian como si estos hubieran abierto sus brazos para recibirlo y no estuvieran intentando separarse de él, dirigiéndole una fría mirada que habría paralizado a cualquiera. Tino lo consideró gracioso. Arthur los saludó con cierta desgana, sentándose al lado de Berwald.

-¿Qué hay?

Berwald le señaló la pila de videojuegos, al tiempo que Dylan se sentaba en el otro lado, junto a Normand pese a la reticencia de éste, que aunque no fuera muy expresivo se notaba contrariado por la actitud del chico. Arthur consideró que los cambios faciales de Normand variaban de la indiferencia absoluta a la incomodidad y luego a la molestia, nunca lo había visto feliz y no era porque, como él, intentara ocultar sus sentimientos. Caso parecido se observaba en Berwald, quien mantenía una expresión pétrea para todo, pero que sin embargo no parecía frío o amenazador cuando se le conocía. Luego, Ian, cuya expresión seria podía ser afectada y así se lograba que mostrara emociones más variadas, como la vergüenza. El más joven del equipo también era quien más se apenaba, superando a Arthur, a Vash y a Lovino.

Decidieron jugar Escuela de Campiones. Al tiempo llegó Vash solo y por último Henri y Lovino. Pudieron formar equipos. Berwald y Dylan, en equipos separados, se atacaban virtualmente con toda su fuerza; Lovino intentaba superar a todos, con tanto afán que cometía errores torpes y hasta Tino sacaba provecho de ello; Casper era muy bueno en el campo, en un juego real, pero con el control de la consola era bastante torpe y pronto prefirió darle su puesto a otro, mientras él se distraía comiendo el montón de chucherías que había traído Tino. Arthur pensó que su rival más fuerte sería Henri, por la razón que el molesto chico parecía haberse tomado como afrenta personal el hecho de ser novio de su hermana y no hacía más que buscarle juego en los enfrenamientos, pero acabó teniendo que luchar contra Normand una y otra vez. Ya fuera por azar o porque Normand quisiera barrer el suelo con él (y Arthur sospechaba que se trataba de la segunda opción). Ganó Normand por muy poco, en un total d enfrentamientos en distintos juegos: futbol, carreras de auto y peleas. Dylan salió triunfante en su inofensiva rivalidad con Berwald. Sin embargo, no todo fue malo para Arthur, quien ganó a Henri en todo lo que jugaron.

Fue un sábado ameno, donde Arthur se encontró divirtiéndose como nunca con aquellos chicos. Se olvidó del tiempo, de que debía reportarse con su padre pues ya anochecía, y que había alguien que todavía no perdía la esperanza de verlo llegar.

Volvió a casa a las nueve de la noche, esperando que su padre no hubiera entrado en crisis. Se había olvidado avisarle que llegaría tarde, y también en qué lugar de toda Londres estaría. Un olvido comprensible tomando en cuenta que sólo pensaba en divertirse y que, además, James lo hacía todo el tiempo sin disculparse nunca. La edad era un factor determinante en la gravedad de sus faltas, pero Arthur esperaba de buena fe que su padre, al escucharlo, comprendiera.

Entró en el jardín y tuvo cuidado de no tropezar. Su casa tenía todas las luces apagadas, señal de que su padre se habría acostado pronto y que James no se encontraba. Las casas aledañas estaban igual; su atención se detuvo en la más próxima, completamente a oscuras. Entonces recordó que hoy era la supuesta fiesta de Francis, de la que había pasado sin el menor aviso de su memoria. Hasta ahora.

Bien, no era tan grave, ¿o sí? Era una estúpida fiesta con un niño más estúpido todavía que no despertaba su interés en lo más mínimo. Sin embargo, a pesar de aquel pensamiento consolador, la idea de haberlo dejado plantado no abandonaba su cabeza. Ni cuando entró en la casa y fue recibido por su padre, ni cuando aguantó la reprimenda que duró menos de lo normal, ni cuando se acostó por fin, cansado y queriendo olvidarse de todo, pero de Francis, de Francis no consiguió olvidarse por más que lo intentó, tranquilizándose con la idea de que no había sido para tanto.

El domingo se despertó al mediodía si sentir que había reposado igual de bien que los días anteriores. El pensamiento rebelde y malicioso se había instalado en su cabeza, sin intenciones de irse por las buenas. Arthur reconocía su error pero ¿acaso a Francis le importaría? Sí, recordaba que al chico le hacía ilusión la dichosa fiesta y que era totalmente cansino con el asunto pero ¿ameritaba que lo estuviera atormentando de esta manera? No, para nada.

Comió el almuerzo con aún más desgana de lo habitual tratándose de comida de su padre. James lo observó con atención, hasta declarar:

-A ti te pasa algo.

-Eso no es verdad.

Pero Arthur no pudo seguir defendiendo su posición, porque James empleó la siempre convincente táctica de la fuerza bruta para conseguir que confesara. Arthur le explicó lo que había pasado entre Francis y él, sintiéndose bastante tonto. James seguro pensaría que era una niña por estar preocupado por un asunto tan nimio, seguro le diría que lo dejara estar y se concentrara en cosas de verdad importantes y de niños.

-¿Eso es todo? -cuestionó James y Arthur se sintió a punto de estar aliviado, ¡ya le iba a decir que no era nada importante!-. Es obvio lo que tienes que hacer, idiota. Ve y averigua si está molesto, y da igual si lo está o no, te disculpas y fin de la historia.

¿Disculparse? ¿Con Francis? ¿Cómo si todo fuera culpa suya -que lo era, pero le dolía reconocerlo- y no de él?

Como la inseguridad de Arthur era tan evidente, James prosiguió:

-Si de verdad quieres contentarlo llévale un regalo. Muchos se dejan comprar con un detalle, aunque sea insulso. Flores y tonterías varias. Dile que estás arrepentido, que no has dejado de pensar en él, y le das el detalle. Y ya, se acaban tus problemas.

Arthur pensó seriamente cumplir con el consejo de James. Tiempo después se encontró en el jardín tomando flores, considerando que a Francis le gustaría un ramillete porque era así de cursi. A él le parecía una gran estupidez, pero mientras le sirviera para ayudar a aliviar el problema entre ambos, estaba bien.

Cuando recogió una cantidad apreciable de flores, se preguntó entonces cómo dárselas sin sentirse tan tonto. ¿Tenía que entregárselas en medio de sus palabras de perdón, o después, o antes, para luego entrar en materia con su corazón ablandado? Por otro lado él debía mantener la compostura y no ponerse nervioso, ni mucho menos dejar que ese nerviosismo se le notara, si Francis hasta conseguía percatarse de cuando se sonrojaba. Nada de humillaciones, se dijo.

Volvió a preguntarse, entonces, cuál sería el mejor proceder. ¿Y si se las daba a su madre, junto a una nota de disculpas? ¿Pero aquello no era más impersonal y echaba a menos los esfuerzos que hacía?

Tenía tales cavilaciones en su jardín, ignorando lo que sucedía a su alrededor. James pasó por su lado y soltó una risa burlona que lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó.

-Que cualquiera diría que eres adorable dándole tantas vueltas para ir a disculparte con tu novio -y soltó otras palabras que menos favorecían el ya vapuleado orgullo de Arthur.

-¡No es verdad! ¡No voy a disculparme! ¡Él no es mi novio! ¡Yo ya tengo una y es mucho menos problemática que ese idiota!

-Entonces andas entre dos, ¡bien hecho! Hermano mío tenías que ser.

-¡No, no, ése no es nada mío! ¡Él sólo es…! -pero no pudo decirle qué era Francis realmente, porque James soltó otra risotada y se marchó.

Arthur estaba furioso. ¡No! ¡De ningún modo Francis era algo suyo...! No de manera sentimental. ¿Qué hacía dándole tantas vueltas a cómo disculparse, si al final era un chico que ni apreciaba demasiado? Tiró el ramillete al suelo y lo pisoteó hasta destrozar las flores.

Arthur decidió acudir con Francis intentando aparentar que nada malo había ocurrido. La señora Moreau lo recibió como siempre, encantada de su presencia y ofreciéndole un montón de dulces deliciosos que Arthur aceptó enseguida. Mientras comía, se preparó para fingir indiferencia con respecto a la desavenencia hecha. Se levantó de la mesa al acabar y dejó que la mujer lavara los platos. Subió hacia la habitación de Francis y lo encontró acostado en la cama. A primera vista no sabía qué hacía, o si hacía algo para empezar. A medida que se acercaba, concluyó que se distraía con el ocio más puro.

-Hey -saludó.

-Ah. Tú -dijo Francis con desgana, dándole la espalda.

Arthur rabió internamente, emitió un bufido y rodó los ojos. ¿Qué clase de bienvenida era aquella? ¡Y él que desperdiciaba su tiempo yendo a visitarle y, más aún, a darle una disculpa que no se merecía! Sin embargo, consideró que podría estar en su derecho de estar enfadado. Y más un niño tan caprichoso y mimado como Francis, acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención de los adultos que le rodeaban, a que sus deseos fueran cumplidos con prontitud y a actuar de manera intransigente si ocurría lo contrario.

-¿Qué haces? -preguntó, intentando formar una conversación. Y aquello era toda una novedad para quien conociera a Arthur.

-Es un secreto que los idiotas no pueden llegar a conocer, así que no me lo preguntes una otra vez, yo no te lo diré -le dijo secamente.

-Bien. Seguro es una tontería, porque es lo único que haces todo el día -repuso Arthur y se encaminó por la habitación.

Dejó la cama a un lado, sin controlar sus nervios ni reunir el valor de volverse hacia Francis. En su lugar miró la estantería fingiéndose interesado. Creyó que Francis le iba a responder en algún momento, pero aquello no ocurrió por más que lo ansió en secreto. Cargar con la responsabilidad de arreglar las cosas era difícil si el otro cooperaba tan poco. Se alejó de la estantería de libros hasta el escritorio, allí miró los dibujos que había hecho sin prestarles atención en realidad. Pensó que se comportaba como un tonto, dándole razones a Francis para juzgarlo como tal.

-Oye, lo del otro día… no quería dejarte plantado, pero me surgió un compromiso más importante. Ya sabes, mis amigos. Y el futbol. Y luego el wii. Y había pastel y papas fritas y jugamos toda la tarde y. Vamos. No puedes seguir enfadado por esto, comprenderás que eso es más divertido que lo que sea que planearas hacer.

-¿Eso ha sido una excusa? Porque es una excusa muy horrible.

A Arthur le entraron deseos de patearlo. Se sentía como un novio que tenía que rendirle cuentas a su pareja por un error espantoso, ¡ni siquiera con Blanche le había pasado algo así! Y ella era su novia oficial, la única en su vida y esas cosas. Sí, deseos de patearlo y golpear la bonita cara que tenía.

-Bien. Lo… -la palabra se le trabó a la mitad-. Ya, bueno, tú ni siquiera me caes tan bien como para que yo tenga que disculparme por algo que en realidad ni es mi culpa sino más bien tuya pero si te hace sentir mejor yo podría decir que tal vez lo sienta mucho por ti y esté apenado de haber faltado por una diversión mayor -soltó, quedándose sin aliento.

-No he entendido lo que tú has dicho, habla más lento.

-En resumen -siguió Arthur sin ganas de repetir lo que le había costado tanto sacar del alma-, que tú no eres toda mi vida. Ni siquiera parte importante de ella.

Francis emitió un ruido, como un bufido indignado. ¿Acaso podría estar peor luego de su disculpa? ¡Imposible! ¡Si sería fastidioso!

-Yo no puedo decir la misma cosa -le dijo, rato después, y Arthur se quedó confundido, desconociendo a qué se refería.

-¿Y qué? -soltó sin pensar-. No es mi culpa que no tengas otros amigos, niño insoportable.

-Tú no lo has comprendido -le apestó Francis-. Será mejor que tú partas. Yo no estoy de humor.

-Pues no me voy -y Arthur se cruzó de brazos, poco dispuesto a cooperar.

-Yo estoy molesto.

-Me sabe.

-Tú eres una persona horrible.

-Pues tú también.

Francis no volvió a decirle nada, sino que siguió en la cama, con los ojos cerrados y los labios haciendo un mohín. Arthur, después de observarlo mejor, pensó que estaría esforzándose por no echarse a llorar en su presencia. Niño tonto, le apestó, ¿por qué complicaba tanto las cosas al punto de herirse también a sí mismo? Si luego iba a estar llorando, mejor que aceptara todo tal y como le venía.

Lo peor era que se sentía sujeto a una especie de manipulación sentimental. No podía estar bien cuando el otro amenazaba con empeorar la situación. Arthur tuvo el impulso de mantenerse alejado de Francis o, mejor, huir de la habitación y olvidarse para siempre de aquel niño molesto, pero lo que hizo fue lo opuesto a ello. Terminó por acercarse a la cama y sentarse en el colchón, pese a las protestas desganadas del otro.

-Tendrías que conocer algún día a mi equipo de futbol -comenzó-. Es… el futbol es… inexplicable -acabó sin muchas luces. Se encontró sonrojándose furiosamente-. Ya sé, para que lo veas con tus propios ojos, o lo que sea que tú hagas, ven mañana a mi práctica. Le diré a tu mamá la dirección, porque lo más seguro es que tú ni sepas dónde estás parado. Es a las tres. Te voy a esperar, ¿vale? Vienes y me observas. O lo que sea. Y te presento a los demás. A ellos les he hablado de ti como el ciego insoportable y niña, pero a la mayoría le agradas con todo y que se trata de ti. ¿Vendrás?

Y esperó ansioso la respuesta. Tras un breve instante, el más largo de toda su vida, Francis pareció pensarlo. Esbozó una sonrisa pequeña, antes de decir:

-Yo acepto la invitación, aunque sea un  _rendez-vouz_  bizarro.  _J'y serais!_

Arthur pudo respirar con alivio a partir de ahora. Quedando en términos tan agradables con Francis, se despidió de él y fue a informarle a la señora Moreau sobre su acuerdo. Sin quererlo, estaba emocionado por el día de mañana.

Ese día llegó más temprano de lo normal al campo de fútbol, aunque supiera que fuera innecesario, pues a quien esperaba le parecía que no tenía la apariencia de ser puntual con sus compromisos. De todas formas, estuvo allí, por si acaso erraba en su consideración. No quería que el ciego rondara solo por aquella zona, menos con personas tan desagradables como Normand, Henri y el resto del mundo en mayor o menor medida.

Pronto llegaron sus demás compañeros. El entrenador los mandó a calentar. Arthur supuso que Francis llegaría tarde e intentó dejar de mirar a las gradas tan continuamente, pero fue imposible. Incluso cuando estuvo ya con la pelota en el campo se desconcentraba unos instantes para cerciorarse, provocando que los demás tomaran provecho de su despiste. Sobre todo Henri, que además buscaba cualquier excusa para tirarlo en la grama, aunque aquello provocara la reprimenda del entrenador.

-¿Qué tienes hoy? -preguntó Dylan al finalizar el entrenamiento-. Tino dijo que parece que estás como en la luna y, ahora que me fijo, es así.

-Espero a alguien.

-¿A quién?

-A un… eh… Al ciego idiota.

-¿Quedaron en que vendría? Vaya. Pues no está.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, sin apreciar aquella muestra de perspicacia.

-Ya sé que no está.

-¿Se habrá perdido? Un ciego tal y como lo has pintado, no creo que sepa manejarse solo por Londres.

Arthur se había planteado esa posibilidad, pero no quería aceptarla. Se despidió de Dylan y se quedó un rato más, esperándolo, hasta acabar siendo el único chico en el estadio. Se imaginaba escenarios terribles, y la angustia de haber propiciado el fin del niño ciego no podía con él. Por último, se le ocurrió una posibilidad más alentadora: que al chico se le hubiera olvidado asistir. Al darse cuenta que había transcurrido una hora desde que la práctica había terminado, decidió dejar de esperar.

Anochecía cuando Arthur estuvo en la casa de la señora Moreau, tocó el timbre y esperó. Lo recibió ella, bastante sorprendida de su visita a aquella hora. Le invitó a pasar y le ofreció un dulce, que Arthur declinó con toda la cortesía que pudo demostrar, dado su mal humor. Preguntó por su hijo, y ella le indicó que ya estaba en su habitación. Hasta ese momento, Arthur sintió que volvía a respirar con alivio, al menos no se había perdido o algo peor.

-Sube, cariño, le darás una sorpresa.

Eso esperaba. Arthur se apresuró a subir las escaleras y recorrer el largo pasillo hasta la habitación de Francis. Abrió la puerta sin muchos miramientos y entró. El chico estaba sentado frente a su escritorio.

-¿Arthur?

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Yo te esperaba -le explicó, girándose hacia él-. Regarde, yo he hecho un bello dibujo. O eso es lo que yo creo. Yo he ensayado de hacer un tigre, con unas joyas preciosas, como si él fuera un rey, y…

-Me vale mierda, eso es un garabato -le apestó Arthur, acercándose hasta quedar a su lado.

Francis no pareció en lo absoluto ofendido. Dejó el dibujo en la mesa con cuidado, como si fuera un tesoro delicado, y se quedó en silencio, a la espera de algo que Arthur no se podía explicar. Su actitud le parecía la de un insolente, intentando aparentar que nada había ocurrido cuando la verdad le había colmado la paciencia.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a la práctica? -preguntó, sin querer dar rodeos-. Estuve esperándote por una hora, más tiempo del que espero usualmente por alguien, porque me da la impresión que tú eres impuntual, y como de paso vas ciego por la vida, tendrías que ir mucho más lento, ¿no? Pero no viniste. Una hora, sentado, como imbécil.

-Ah. Lo siento. Yo lo he olvidado -se excusó Francis con ligereza-. Yo he dicho de hacer otras cosas: piano, algunos dulces, he leído un libro…

-Lo que haces cada maldito día, imbécil -le interrumpió, pero Francis negó con la cabeza.

-No te molestes, no era la gran cosa. Porque que yo vaya a tu entrenamiento de ese deporte horrible no significa nada para ti, ¿o sí?

-¡Claro que…! -pero Arthur se detuvo a tiempo, comenzando a comprender.

La mueca de Francis en la cara no era burlona, ya ni siquiera la veía insolente. Recordó lo que había ocurrido con la fiesta, ¿aquella sería una manera de vengarse por su falta, a ese punto podía ser rencoroso y retorcido?

-Claro que no. No significa nada -y entonces entendió la expresión de Francis.

-Pero para mí sí, la fiesta lo era. Significa mucho para mí. Tú significas mucho para mí, por eso yo me esforcé para que todo fuera a tu gusto. ¿Tú sabes el tiempo que yo he perdido para cocinar tus dulces preferidos?

-No entiendo por qué sigues molesto a estas alturas -repuso Arthur, con las mejillas azoradas. No quería que siguiera confesándole algo tan desagradable. Sí, había fallado, ¿pero quién era él para venir a rendirle cuentas?

- _Parce que ce jour-là, je voulais te montrer combien je t'aime, et tu n'es pas venu._

-Sabes que no te entiendo cuando hablas así.

-Yo no quería que tú me entendieras.

-¡Entonces para qué me hablas!

Arthur pensó que Francis le replicaría con una impertinencia, pero para su sorpresa, terminó callando, sin que esa expresión que Arthur había reconocido abandonara su rostro. ¿Por qué, si él había sido el injuriado, terminaba por sentirse tan mal? Lo detestaba, decidió. No merecía la pena, pensó luego.

Pero si a Francis lo detestaba, Arthur se odiaba con mayor ahínco, en especial cuando llevó su mano para tocarle el cabello, teniendo el impulso de jalárselo pero acabando por acariciárselo.

-Entonces -masculló-, estamos a mano.

-¿Y ya?

-Si sigues haciendo drama por esto, te voy a dar razones para que llores de verdad.

Francis se encogió de hombros, pero Arthur sabía que había logrado convencerlo.

-¿Tú quieres comer?

-Vale. Y luego voy a casa.

-¿Y mañana? ¿Tú vendrás mañana?

-Si no tengo nada más entretenido que hacer, sí…

-¡Entonces vendrás!

-Ya te he dicho mis condiciones, no es seguro. Si falto, te conformas, y si me vuelves hacer drama, te golpeo.

-Yo voy a ver qué preparo para el desayuno, tendría que ser especial por ser una reconciliación.

-¿De qué mierda hablas? ¡Yo no…!

Francis retiró la mano de su cabello y la apretó entre la suya; Arthur le concedió unos segundos antes de soltarse bruscamente, mascullarle que lo más seguro fuera que faltara mañana, y se fue de la habitación sin intenciones de seguir probando su paciencia.

Al día siguiente, estuvo allí con puntualidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre a los nuevos personajes: Normand - Noruega, Ian - Islandia y Casper - Camerún.
> 
> Traducción del francés:
> 
> "Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Pour quoi tu me lèves maintenant? J'ai du sommeil! Laisse-moi tranquille!"= Mami, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué me levantas ahora? ¡Tengo sueño! ¡Déjame en paz!
> 
> "Mais tu me plais beaucoup encore"= pero me sigues gustando mucho.
> 
> "J'y serais!"= ¡Allí estaré!
> 
> "Parce que ce jour-là, je voulais te montrer combien je t'aime, et tu n'es pas venu." = Porque ese día quería demostrarte cuánto te quiero, y no apareciste.


	8. Capítulo 8

**Capítulo 8**

La señora Moreau tuvo que trabajar el sábado. El padre de Arthur se ofreció a cuidar de Francis el tiempo que fuera necesario. Arthur canceló una cita con Blanche con el propósito de pasarla con Francis. Argumentó que había sido castigado, una gran mentira porque ni cuando estaba castigado de verdad dejaba de salir. No lo hacía por querer la compañía de Francis, sino para protegerlo de los platillos de su padre y de la amenaza ambulante de James. Se lo dejó bien claro cuando lo recibió por la mañana con una pequeña maleta bastante abultada. Francis explicó que traía todo lo necesario para pasar el día sin inconvenientes.

-¡Tu casa está al lado! –exclamó Arthur, aunque a su padre le pareció una idea excelente-. ¡Si necesitas algo sólo tienes que ir a buscarlo allá!

Francis se encogió de hombros. Su padre le amonestó la rudeza, y le ordenó que subiera la maleta su habitación. James miró de reojo a Francis antes de salir, Arthur supuso que no volvería hasta el anochecer. A media mañana su padre le informó que iría a revisar el auto en el garaje, que se portara bien y no le causara problemas al invitado. Arthur asintió, ahorrándose el confesarle que era Francis quien solía traerle problemas a él.

Cuando estuvieron solos, fueron a la habitación de Arthur. Él iba de un lado para otro, moviendo cosas y despejando el suelo mientras que Francis se sentó en la cama, quedándose quieto, hasta que sus pies se toparon con algo en el suelo. Se agachó y recogió lo que reconoció como una revista por la textura de sus páginas, después de tocarla y rasgarse el dedo índice con uno de sus extremos. Soltó un gemido, llevándose el dedo a la boca. Arthur se volteó a él.

-¿Y ahora qué? –le preguntó, acercándose.

Francis le mostró el dedo con la pequeña herida.

-Haré como si no te hubiera oído –dijo Arthur, rodando los ojos.

-Eres una persona horrible –soltó Francis.

-E igual, ¿cómo te la hiciste? Sólo has estado allí, sin moverte ni nada…

-Con papel –Francis señaló con su dedo sano la revista en cuestión.

Arthur se quedó sin aire cuando distinguió con qué se había topado Francis y en seguida su cara se volvió completamente roja, tomó la revista entre sus manos y se apresuró a esconderla dentro del armario. Era una de las revistas que le conseguía Gilbert a menudo.

-Yo te noto nervioso –observó Francis-. ¿Es alguna cosa mala para ti? ¿Alguna cosa muy vergonzosa?

-¡Claro que no y cállate, qué sabrás! –le apestó Arthur.

-Que perverso tú eres, yo estoy seguro que es alguna cosa viciosa. No me extraña a mí. Tú tienes el aire de ser un degenerado –dijo Francis, sonriendo ampliamente.

-No sé qué intentas decir pero si sigues hablando voy a meterte en el armario y lo cerraré con llave.

-Pero si yo no hablo y tú tampoco hablas, ¿qué haremos nosotros?

-¡Cállate de una vez!

Arthur le pasó seguro a la habitación, para cuidar que nadie los interrumpiera incluso cuando sólo estuvieran ellos dos en la casa. Mientras que Francis se mantenía en silencio, Arthur buscó su ipod y lo conectó en su equipo de música. Había unas hadas sentadas encima del armario, instaladas como si estuvieran a punto de presenciar un espectáculo.

-Eh… Niñita…

-Dime, oruga salvaje.

-¿Recuerdas cuando me retaste a bailar esa música para niñas que tanto te gusta? Estuve practicando y estoy listo para machacarte con una canción.

Francis pareció quedar tan sorprendido que perdió el habla, por un momento Arthur temió que se desmayara de la impresión. El color en sus mejillas no bajaba la intensidad de su tono. Arthur ya había decidido fingir que había sido una broma y burlarse de él a su vez, cuando Francis se reincorporó:

-¿Tú me concederás una pieza? ¿Tú estás presto?

-¡Es sólo para humillarte, nada más! No creas que me gusta verte feliz o hacer estas cosas ridículas a menudo –Arthur siguió justificándose, pero Francis lo ignoró.

Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a Arthur. Éste hizo sonar la primera canción de su lista de reproducción.

-Bien,  _monsieur_   _sauvage_  –dijo Francis tras una leve reverencia-, yo te doy el honor.

Arthur le dio un pisotón para que se dejara de tanta tontería. Le tomó de la mano y, cuando iba a colocar la otra en la cintura, vio cómo Francis hacía lo mismo.

-Lo estás haciendo mal –le gruñó Arthur-. Pon tu mano en mi hombro.

-Mi mamá dice siempre que es en la cintura.

-Pero no conmigo. ¡Que la pongas en mi hombro!

-Tú eres la pareja de baile con el peor humor que jamás yo he tenido en la vida –le amonestó Francis, colocando la mano en el hombro de Arthur.

Pero los problemas siguieron a medida de que la canción avanzaba.

-¡Francis, deja de intentar llevarme, soy yo quien te lleva a ti!

-Mi madre siempre dice…

-¡Pero no conmigo!

Francis terminó obedeciendo para mantener la armonía. Arthur no se explicaba por qué parecía tan feliz, cuando claramente sólo estaban bailando con el fin de demostrarle su patetismo (Arthur aún no tenía claro cómo lo haría, pero de que era un hecho, lo era). Cuando terminó la canción, se encontraron bailando la siguiente y la siguiente y la siguiente…

Hasta que la puerta de la habitación sonó, sobresaltando a Arthur. Pegó un brinco y por reflejo le dio un empujón a Francis, que trastabilló hasta caer en la cama. Apagó la música abruptamente pese a las protestas confundidas de Francis, y abrió la puerta. Era su padre, quien vino a decirles que el almuerzo ya estaba listo. Arthur ayudó a bajar a Francis hasta la cocina, en el camino aprovechó para prohibirle comentar nada al respecto de su sesión de baile.

Francis apenas comió el platillo del señor John, Arthur tuvo que comer su plato y el de él como consecuencia, para evitar herir los sentimientos de su padre. Esa vez era especial, parecía haberse esmerado por conseguir una comida digna del gusto de su invitado. Obviamente había fracasado en su propósito y a Arthur le daba cierta pena que a Francis dejó atónito.

-No conozco nada –le susurró, cuando el señor John se distrajo.

Cuando terminaron, Arthur recogió los platos y los fregó, mientras que Francis y el señor John iban a la sala a entretenerse frente al televisor. Cuando volvió, se sentó en el suelo, apoyándose en el sofá y obligando a Francis a abrir las piernas. Había esperado que el chico se quejara, pero siguió absorto con el programa de televisión que él y el señor John  _oían_.

Su padre anunció que iría a telefonear a Liam, Lorcan y Haydn y que pronto volvía. Se levantó de su asiento y salió de la habitación. Arthur siguió en la misma posición, pero cambió el canal, de una serie de comedia norteamericana a un canal de películas extranjeras, e intentó prestarle atención a una película italiana subtitulada al inglés. Después de un rato se percató que Francis le estaba acariciando el cabello, con una delicada parsimonia.

-¿Francis?

-¿Hm?

-¿Te estás enterando de lo que va la película?

-No, en la vida.

-Qué mal es… -comenzó Arthur, sintiéndose incómodo por primera vez. No concluyó su aseveración.

-Sí. Es horrible –asintió Francis, entendiéndolo.

-¿Acaso no quisieras…? –preguntó Arthur.

-Yo puedo oír, sentir y tocar. Hay unas texturas que yo estoy seguro que una persona normal no prende el tiempo de apreciar, y es la misma cosa con los olores y los sabores. Yo prendo mi tiempo con cada uno porque es las únicas cosas que yo tengo. Ustedes confían mucho en la vista.

Arthur no se quedó satisfecho con la respuesta, a él le seguía pareciendo una desgracia el nunca poder ver nada que lo rodeara, si a él le ocurriera se sentiría en desventaja. No sabría cómo manejar el hecho de ser consciente de sólo una pequeña parte del mundo, cuando éste era tan vasto y había tanto por explorar.

Quiso cambiar el tema de conversación, entonces se le ocurrió una idea que podría proporcionarle diversión (a él y únicamente a él).

-Bueno, ya cumplí con tu reto ridículo.

-¿Cuál?

-Lo del… B-Baile –susurró Arthur antes de continuar-. Será justo que me toque a mí retarte.

-¿Como una justa de caballeros? –propuso Francis y a Arthur le agradó la idea.

-Sí. Yo gané la mía, ahora te toca a ti.

A Francis se le iluminó el rostro.

-¡Atiende! –exclamó, y le instó a sentarse a su lado. Arthur le obedeció-. Ya que tú has ganado, tú ameritas una recompensa.

Arthur iba a pedirle el mini deportivo que había en su habitación y que todavía se negaba a robar. No habría más sospechosos que él, un robo tan obvio era de novatos. No llegó a decirle nada, porque se quedó confundido al ver cómo Francis se inclinaba hacia él. Cuando estuvieron a milímetros Arthur lo detuvo colocando una de sus manos en la frente.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Darte el beso que te mereces.

Arthur soltó una interjección alterada, antes de tirarlo hacia atrás.

-Estás de broma, ¿no?

-Pero tú tienes la victoria y en las justas de caballeros, ellos normalmente recogen el amor de la persona que ellos aman.

-Ya, pero yo no te quiero y tú no me quieres a mí y si dices una palabra en contra te voy a partir los dientes.

-Entonces, ¿no beso?

Arthur le jaló del cabello, con la mala suerte que James entrara en ese preciso momento, habiendo concluido sus diligencias solitarias por la ciudad. Francis dio un chillido e hizo ademán de golpearle, pero Arthur ya se había levantado, conociendo cómo reaccionaría. Pero no esquivó el golpe de James en su nuca.

-A ver, enano, ¿qué parte de no meterte con los discapacitados te faltó entender? –James hizo crujir sus nudillos, Arthur se preparó para una ofensiva. Se enfrascaron en una pelea tosca, que obligó a Francis a trasladarse al extremo más alejado del sillón, sin entender la situación desatada por su culpa.

James y Arthur se separaron cuando su padre se precipitó en la sala para poner orden. Los castigó y mandó a ambos chicos a su habitación, mientras que se disculpaba con Francis por el mal trago. Éste, después de un rato, preguntó si estaba bien ir al cuarto de Arthur. El señor John no vio inconveniente, y lo condujo hasta él. Le advirtió a su hijo que se comportara, y así entonces vería si le rebaja el castigo. Salió de la habitación y Arthur cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Francis se sentó en la cama, nuevamente, y Arthur a su lado.

-¿Por qué tú y tu hermano se tratan mal también? No me ha gustado.

-Así se tratan todos los hermanos del mundo. Tú no lo sabes porque no tienes a nadie.

-Yo sí tengo. Una hermana, en Francia. Ella tiene diez años.

-Ah.

Arthur había supuesto que era hijo único, porque sólo uno estaría tan consentido, mimado y sobreprotegido como Francis.

-Sin embargo, ahora que yo lo pienso, tu hermano ha defendido mi honor –dijo, sonriendo con satisfacción.

-No, sólo quería golpearme, que es diferente.

-En la vida. Tú aún no me dices en qué trata mi desafío.

Arthur se quedó en silencio unos segundos, recordando lo que le había propuesto al otro.

-Tienes que conocer Londres,  _de verdad_ , no tu casa y el parque nada más.

-¿Cómo es eso?

-Saldrás conmigo el próximo sábado. Todo el día.

Francis asintió, sin encontrar inconvenientes.

-Y si gano, mi recompensa es…

-Ya se verá. Primero cumple el reto –Francis asintió, dándole un apretón cariñoso en la mano. Arthur se soltó, ligeramente abochornado-. Igual exijo mi premio.

La siguiente vez que se vieron, Francis le traía a Arthur un mini deportivo envuelto en papel de regalo.

* * *

Arthur le comentó a Gilbert y a Dylan sobre el reto impuesto a Francis, ahorrándose detalles bochornosos como lo que él había tenido que cumplir para llegar al acuerdo; sin embargo, alardeó de su nuevo mini deportivo, que había sido un regalo  _generoso_  de Francis. Gilbert exclamó con envidia que él también quería uno, mientras que Dylan, más sabio que los dos, prefirió contentarse con uno de verdad.

Luego pasaron a los preparativos para el sábado. Gilbert sugirió llevarlo al cine para adultos, y les mostró las películas que estaban en cartelera. Ninguna tenía pinta de ser especialmente buena, pero el punto en cuestión consistía en ver la reacción de Francis y burlarse de él después. Dylan, más condescendiente, propuso ir a robar en varias tiendas usando al niño ciego como señuelo, sosteniendo que nadie repararía en ellos si a Francis le daba un desmayo inesperado en medio de la tienda.

Arthur aceptó ambas propuestas y les aseguró que las harían. Tuvo que hablar con Blanche para cancelar sus clases de baile, ella le preguntó si tenía otro compromiso y Arthur tuvo que confesarle lo que haría. Blanche, lejos de molestarse, se entusiasmó, aconsejándole llevarlo a una pista de hielo artificial o al parque de diversiones. Estuvo a punto de auto invitarse para asegurarse que le obedeciera, pero Arthur le juró que no la decepcionaría.

-Ya, confío en ti. Tú eres muy bueno.

Arthur se sintió mal. Él no creía que fuera una persona buena que hacía actos desinteresados por los demás. Él sólo había querido retar a Francis como otra manera de burlarse de él. Gilbert había entendido desde un primer momento sin necesidad de indagar en sus intenciones, tal vez porque de hallarse en su lugar, actuara con la misma falta de benevolencia.

El día pautado llegó. Arthur fue a recogerlo a las ocho de la mañana, teniendo que esperar veinte minutos a que Francis por fin estuviera listo. La señora Moreau les deseó suerte en su paseo por el parque y les pidió que llegaran pronto, antes del almuerzo para que así ella pudiera prepararles algo. Arthur asintió, sin atreverse a contradecir la hora de llegada. Para que dejara salir a su hijo, le contaron que sólo darían un paseo por el parque. No planeaba cumplir con el horario, si llegaban especialmente tarde le echaría la culpa a Francis, explicando cómo se había interesado en alargar el paseo hasta que a Arthur le pareció inaceptable y le obligó a volver.

Francis vestía tan impecable como esos anuncios de ropa donde los modelos eran retocados por computador, lo cual lejos de ser bonito, era alarmante. Arthur sintió el deseo de encontrar una acera encharcada y tirarlo en ella. Comenzaron a andar, sin aceras encharcadas a la vista.

-¿Y a dónde iremos? –preguntó Francis-. Mi mamá me dijo que no hay nada como el teatro.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? –cuestionó Arthur-. Iremos al cine. Te presentaré a unos amigos.

Francis detuvo su caminar, en seco.

-Pensé que seríamos tú y yo solos.

-Te agradarán, aunque no voy a decir lo mismo con ellos –dijo Arthur-. De seguro te tirarán y te ensuciarán esa bonita ropa que llevas.

-¿Te gusta cómo estoy?

-¡Sólo para ensuciarte, idiota! –masculló Arthur.

-De todas formas, yo pensé que sería una cita de dos.

-Camina o te dejo aquí tirado.

Llegaron a la parada de autobús que los dejaría en el centro. A pesar que ya había una cola formada, llevó a Francis al principio de la fila. Entraron de primero y se sentaron en los últimos asientos.

-Eso de andar contigo tiene sus beneficios.

Arthur le explicó que sería un recorrido rápido, que Gilbert y Dylan los estarían esperando en la cafería enfrente de la próxima parada de autobús. Francis estaba nervioso, y si bien a Arthur le pareció divertido en un principio, ahora comenzaba a preocuparle.

-¿Ellos qué clase de persona son? –le preguntó.

-Son como yo.

Francis palideció.

-Tú eres una persona horrible.

-Ni tanto –le repuso Arthur-. Si así fuera te dejaría aquí solo hasta que llegaras a la última parada. Y es una zona fea, muy fea para niñitas como tú.

-Tú no harías eso…

Al llegar a su destino, Arthur le dio un codazo a Francis para que lo siguiera. Se bajaron del autobús y Arthur divisó a lo lejos a Gilbert y a Dylan. Tuvo que conducir a Francis, que se hallaba como perdido en un sitio al que jamás había venido. Arthur les hizo un gesto como saludo. Estos saltaron de sus asientos y, con la comida en mano, salieron de la cafetería sin pagar lo consumido. Fueron a un callejón, donde Gilbert les brindó un poco de su desayuno, pero Arthur y Francis lo rechazaron.

-Bien –comenzó Arthur-. Chicos, éste de aquí es Francis. Y ellos son Gilbert y Dylan.

-Un gusto. –Francis dio una ligera reverencia que confundió a los dos chicos-. ¿Quién es Gilbert?

-Soy yo, un gusto –Gilbert le revolvió el cabello, aunque tuviera que ponerse de puntillas para ello. De entre los cuatro, sólo Dylan superaba en altura a Francis.

-Y yo Dylan –dijo éste, haciendo lo mismo.

Francis terminó alejándose para poner en resguardo su cabello. Arthur preguntó si Gilbert se había asegurado de que el sitio a dónde irían primero (sin ser específicos, para mantener a Francis en el desconocimiento) ya estaba listo. Éste le dijo que, ciertamente, lo que verían seguía allí. Francis preguntó a qué se referían, pero fue ignorado.

-Igual es temprano.

-Muy temprano –señaló Dylan-. Habrá que hacer otra cosa.

Gilbert pateó una lata, que por mala suerte le dio a un gato que había estado reposando en la cima de un muro. A Dylan y a Arthur les encantó la sugerencia y tomaron otra lata para jugar futbol. Arthur le dijo a Francis que se pusiera a un lado, y como Francis puso cara de desconfianza, él mismo tuvo que situarlo en un sitio donde, esperaba, no fuera alcanzado por ningún disparo. De parte de Dylan y él no habría problema, pero sí de Gilbert, quien era experto en desviarlas.

-¿Pero qué harán? –le preguntó Francis.

-Jugar fútbol.

-¿En un callejón? –cuestionó luego.

-Y una lata como balón –agregó Dylan, antes de alejarse.

Arthur le escuchó decir, en un murmullo:

-Esta cita no es nada romántica…

Arthur rodó los ojos. Para desviar su atención, fue el primero en sacar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frases de Francis:
> 
> Monsieur sauvage = Señor salvaje.
> 
> No conozco nada = Quiso decir, "no entiendo nada", pero se confundió.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Capítulo 9**

Arthur, Dylan y Gilbert jugaron hasta pasarse de la hora en la que supuestamente el cine abriría. A Arthur le gustaba jugar futbol con Gilbert, porque era realmente malo con la pelota (o, en este caso, con la lata deformada por tantas patadas). Arthur habría continuado hasta más tarde, pero la lata quedó bajo los pies de Dylan y éste, percatándose que habían dejado olvidado a Francis, aplastó lo que quedaba de la lata de un pisotón y luego la tiró a un rincón, entre las bolsas de basura de ambos edificios. Arthur protestó y Gilbert fingió protestar también, aunque le agradecía acabar con tamaño suplicio (detestaba perder).

-Ya podemos ir al cine –anunció Dylan-. Además, creo que Francis está aburrido.

Los otros dos voltearon hacia el niño, quien se había puesto de cuclillas y había pegado su cara al bastón, con el rostro de quien está tremendamente aburrido. Se acercaron a él y Arthur le dio un golpecito en la cabeza. Francis se quejó con desgana.

-Levántate, ya nos vamos.

-¡Oh, finalmente! Porque  _le rendez-vous_  está muy aburrida y tú eres un  _enfant impoli_  –exclamó Francis, tomándole del brazo. Gilbert arqueó una ceja ante esto, con aire de suspicacia.

-Hablas rarísimo, no te he entendido nada –dijo Dylan.

-Es francés, suele hacer eso, pero con un golpe se le quita –explicó Arthur.

-No me parece bien golpear a un ciego –repuso Dylan.

Comenzaron a caminar. Francis atraía unas cuantas miradas, Arthur supuso que era por la novedad de ver a un niño con cara de niña trasladándose con un bastón en una mano y un chico en la otra. El cine al que irían estaba a pocas cuadras, Gilbert ya había hablado con el personal de taquilla, pagándoles de antemano con cosas que Arthur nunca supo qué eran, pero debía costar cuatro boletos, supuso. Como, a pesar de todo, era temprano, no hicieron cola ni cuando reclamaron sus boletos ni cuando entraron en la sala. Esta estaba oscura y Arthur tropezó antes de que sus ojos se adaptaran a la penumbra.

-¿Estás bien? –le preguntó Francis-. Ten cuidado por donde pisas.

Se instalaron en las últimas butacas. Gilbert fue a buscar las chucherías, que seguramente la adquiriría de manera ilícita, y los otros tres lo esperaron. En la pantalla estaban pasando propagandas, que se repetían una y otra vez. Francis quedó sentado entre Arthur y Dylan.

-¿Sabes? Es la primera vez que estoy en un cine. A mi madre no le gustan.

- _Oh_ … -dijo Arthur y Dylan soltó una risita.

-¿Es muy bizarro?

-No, para nada.

-Arthur, te estás riendo.

-¡Ya, qué sabrás! –le apestó él.

-Eres una persona horrible.

-Pelean como enamorados –intervino Dylan.

-Púdrete –gruñó Arthur.

-¿Y qué tipo de filme nosotros vamos a ver? –preguntó Francis.

Arthur y Dylan se miraron a la cara antes de soltar otra risotada que hizo desconfiar a Francis. Éste iba a exigirle a Arthur que se dejara de bromas, pero en ese momento llegó Gilbert con las chucherías, que les lanzó a sus dos amigos sin la menor delicadeza. Arthur le tendió su parte a Francis.

-Tu almuerzo –le dijo antes de que preguntara qué era-: Papas fritas, un chocolate y gomitas –le enlistó.

-De todas formas no creo que vayas a tener ganas de comer –le insinuó Gilbert.

Francis preguntó por qué, pero nadie le respondió. Las propagandas se limitaron a una  _sex shop_  que quedaba a pocas manzanas del cine, bastante reconocida discretamente por toda la ciudad; Gilbert les comentó que había ido allí un par de veces y había salido muy bien remunerado, los precios eran un tanto caros para un estudiante sin ingresos, pero como conocía al encargado de la caja y eran muy amigos, conseguía descuentos.

-Yo sólo me pregunto para qué compras tanto si, al final, no los utilizas –dijo Arthur.

-¡Cállate, claro que sí! Bueno, igual me preparo –se excusó Gilbert-. Para un futuro, a estas cosas hay que darle tiempo. Además, tú eres peor, tú tienes a una chiquilla que haría todo lo que tú le pidieras y te limitas a estúpidas citas tomando malteadas.

-¿Una niña? –preguntó Francis-. Oh, ¿Arthur tiene novia…?

Arthur le tiró su trozo de chocolate a Gilbert, que le impactó en la frente. Éste se quejó y le tiró a su vez un paquete de frituras, Arthur se levantó y fue a golpearle, y Gilbert a corresponderle, pero Dylan intervino, separándolos.

-¡Ya, ya, que nos van a sacar! –exclamó-. Gilbert, lo que has dicho está mal. Blanche es una niña decente y genial, deberías disculparte.

-¿O si no qué? –preguntó, desafiante.

-Que te golpeo yo también –respondió Dylan como si fuera bastante obvio.

Gilbert no tuvo una segunda opción.

-Lo siento –farfulló, apretando los dientes.

-Bien –aceptó Arthur.

-¿Blanche? ¿Tu novia se llama Blanche? –le preguntó Francis.

-Cállate o te parto la boca a ti también.

-¡Eres…!

-Sí, es Blanche. ¿No te la ha presentado? -dijo Dylan, cuyas amenazas de Arthur poco le valían-. Es genial, una vez me trajo una caja de chocolate porque días antes me había visto deprimido.

-¿Deprimido? –Gilbert arqueó una ceja.

-Normand había dejado de invitarme a jugar Rock Band en su casa.

-A mí nunca me ha invitado, si te sirve de consuelo –dijo Arthur-. Ahora cambiemos de tema.

-Es que tú le caes mal. Pero ¿yo qué tengo de malo?

Ninguno le respondió porque en ese momento comenzó la película, que acaparó su atención inmediatamente. En realidad, la película y Francis, porque en sí sería su atracción principal. Éste se inclinó hacia Arthur.

-Entonces, tú tienes una novia de verdad. ¿Y ella te place mucho?

-Francis, ve la película y deja de preguntar estupideces.

-Yo no puedo ver…

-¡Tú sabes lo que quise decir!

Francis abrió la boca para seguirle hablando, pero el ruido de una pequeña explosión lo interrumpió. Los cuatro niños se sobresaltaron y se volvieron hacia donde había provenido, que era el cubículo donde se proyectaba la cinta, que había comenzado a fallar. La imagen en la pantalla se volvió borrosa, antes de desaparecer por completo. En el cubículo salía humo y se oían voces alteradas de los empleados, poco después se escuchó el sonido de un extintor.

Los cuatro niños estaban estupefactos. Gilbert, sobre todo. Un empleado vino a informales que por causas más allá de su control la película quedaba suspendida y que no aceptaban reembolso. Gilbert estuvo a punto de protestar, pero Dylan lo tomó del brazo y casi lo arrastró hacia la salida. Arthur hizo lo mismo con Francis, quien se había agarrado de él de inmediato.

-¡Qué mierda! –exclamó Gilbert. Siguió echando pestes, siendo corroborado por sus dos amigos. Los tres miraban a Francis como si él fuera su programa favorito que iba a ser cancelado pronto, con tanta lástima al haber fallado su plan de divertirse a su costa.

-Tú puedes hablarme a mí de Blanche ahora –le dijo Francis a Arthur.

-Te hablaré de ella cuando te arrojes a las vías del metro. Si no sabes cómo, yo te ayudo.

Llegaron a una plaza, se sentaron en un banco después de levantar a unos niños menores que ellos.

-Pero me quedó la duda –dijo Gilbert, y se volvió hacia Francis-. Oye, tú, rizos de oro, ¿has visto porno alguna vez en tu vida?

-Yo no puedo ver… -alcanzó decir Francis-. Yo no tengo esas revistas de Arthur, tampoco.

Esta vez fue el turno de Arthur de acalorarse. Le tapó la boca con las manos antes de que siguiera hablando, detestando la risa de Dylan.

-Cuando quieras ver porno, sólo pídelo. Gilbert tiene en su casa una colección entera, y todo cuanto te puedas imaginar –dijo.

-No ofrezcas lo que es mío –gruñó Gilbert-. Pero sí, estás invitado.

- _Oh, tu es merveilleux!_  –exclamó Francis, logrando librarse de las manos de Arthur. Éste rodó los ojos.

-Ya que el cine fue un fracaso, ¿qué haremos después? –preguntó Arthur, dirigiéndose a Dylan.

-Sacar provecho del ciego –respondió Gilbert en su lugar-. Hay que enseñarle cómo actuar como un discapacitado mientras nosotros robamos un poco.

-Ya es un discapacitado –repuso Arthur, moviendo su mano de arriba hacia abajo frente al rostro de Francis.

-Rizos de oro, ¿sabes llorar o desmayarte? -preguntó Gilbert-. Porque necesitamos que lo hagas, por unos quince minutos. ¿Captas?

-No –soltó Francis con toda sinceridad-. No le encuentro el sentido.

Gilbert le explicó que no era necesario entender algo para realizar ciertas cosas, en especial cuando sólo pedían llorar un poco y echarse a morir clamando por su mamá. Dylan intervino para señalar que no era necesario exagerarlo tanto, con que fingiera una caída y captara la atención de los empleados tendrían suficiente.

Cabe acotar que estos chicos generalmente robaban sin necesidad de ningún elemento distractor que los protegiera de la mirada de los demás. Y en cuanto a la vigilancia, se cuidaban de encontrar los puntos muertos de la cámara, también conocían en qué lugares la vigilancia era apática con ciertos robos menores y en otro cuando era sólo una fachada. Esta vez querían usar a Francis sólo por la novedad, sin otra mayor razón.

Francis nunca dio señales de estar conforme con lo que los tres chicos le pedían, pero acabó aceptando la imposición. Arthur notó cierta incomodidad en él cuando se acercaban a la tienda de dulces, a tres cuadras de su ubicación. Cuando sólo faltaba una, Arthur lo soltó y le indicó que siguiera solo, porque sería perjudicial si los veían juntos. Le explicó la dirección acompañado con, lo que supuso, eran detalles con que nadie podría equivocarse, incluso alguien que no pudiera ver. Entonces, los tres niños se adelantaron y Francis les aseguró que los alcanzaría enseguida.

Arthur le dedicó una última mirada antes de recibir un codazo de Gilbert, que lo instaba a apurarse y enfocar su concentración en la cantidad de dulces que irían a parar a sus bolsillos. Gilbert solía usar pantalones anchos y desgastados con unos bolsillos enormes. Entraron en la tienda y se pusieron manos a la obra, sin esperar a Francis. Habían pautado que saldrían cuando llegara y armara su drama tal y como fue planeado.

El único inconveniente fue que el chico se tardó. Y pasaban los minutos, y de repente Gilbert les advirtió que sería mejor que ellos salieran de una vez, porque había creído captar la atención de una de las cajeras, que ahora los miraba recelosa. Arthur quiso quedarse para esperar a Francis, seguro de que pronto se aparecería. Tuvo que ser sacado casi a la fuerza por sus dos amigos. Una vez en la calle, los tres intentaron divisar a Francis, sin tener éxito.

Caminaron por donde habían venido, esperando dar con él. Arthur supuso que era más lento de lo que creía y que además el trayecto le habría resultado demasiado largo y desconocido como para recorrerlo por sí mismo. Hicieron el recorrido un total de tres veces, antes de que Arthur cayera en la desesperación. Soltó una grosería en voz alta, unas mujeres se le quedaron viendo escandalizadas, pero él las ignoró.

-Has perdido al ciego –dijo Gilbert. Arthur sintió deseos de darle un puñetazo en la cara-. ¿Y ahora qué harás? Te ayudaremos a encontrarlo, pero si se ha perdido en serio, ya la hiciste.

Arthur se sonó sus nudillos. Gilbert captó la intención, porque se puso en guardia. Se hubieran peleado si Dylan no se hubiera puesto en medio de ellos.

-A ver, ¡no se ha podido esfumar así como así! –exclamó-. Tiene que estar por aquí, ¿ya hemos mirado en los callejones?

-¿Y si alguien se lo llevó? –preguntó Gilbert-. Hey, no me miren así, es una posibilidad.

-En realidad, sí –intervino Dylan-. Normand me contó una vez que se los llevaban y podían acabar de muchas malas maneras. Como trabajar en un prostíbulo, o volverse un esclavo, e incluso podrían matarlo y vender sus órganos.

Arthur se encontró palideciendo. No quería pensar en cómo se pondría la señora Moreau si le contaba que su hijo estaría en manos de desconocidos que planeaban sacar dinero con su cuerpo –o partes de su cuerpo-. Y ni hablar de lo que pensarían su padre y James.

Arthur no quiso pensar en cómo estaría Francis en aquellos momentos. ¿Por qué se había dejado perder? ¿Qué acaso no pudo seguir con el plan sin mayores inconvenientes? ¡Si necesitaba ayuda hubiera gritado!

Los tres chicos volvieron a dar un nuevo recorrido, esta vez deteniendo a los transeúntes para preguntarles por un niño con las características de Francis. Ninguno conocía nada al respecto, pero Arthur siguió intentado hasta que un señor, por fin, pareció tener noticias.

-Es rubio y su cabello es muy largo, como lo cargan las niñas solo que no –dijo Arthur, y el hombre le interrumpió describiéndole la apariencia de Francis con mayor detalle, enfocándose en su ropa, para luego añadir:

-¿Y está ciego?

Arthur no se acordaba de la vestimenta de Francis, pero tenía una peculiaridad imposible de confundir.

-¡Sí, sí lo está! –exclamó, entusiasmado-. ¿Lo ha visto?

El hombre le señaló detrás de él. Arthur se volvió hacia una tienda de ropa, en la vitrina se veía su interior. Efectivamente, allí estaba Francis. Arthur fue corriendo hacia él sin perder ni un segundo. Tampoco le importó correr dentro de la tienda.

-¡Francis! –exclamó, sobresaltándolo.

Éste tenía entre sus manos una camisa de mangas largas, de color claro (entre azul y verde, él en reconocer los colores no era un experto). Pero daba igual, porque se la quitó de las manos y la colocó junto a las demás camisas.

-Oh, Arthur.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? –le gruñó él-. ¿Y el plan qué? ¡Has arruinado todo!

Francis se encogió de hombros, protestando un poco cuando fue forzado a salir de la tienda, con Arthur tirándolo del brazo.

-Me desorienté –le informó-, y entonces entré a la primera tienda que me pareció. Yo quería comprarte alguna cosa.

-¿Para qué? No tiene sentido.

-Es lo que nosotros hacemos en las citas, los regalos para ti.

-Agradece que hay gente, porque quiero molerte a patadas.

Se acercaron a Dylan y a Gilbert, quienes estaban sentados en un banco comiéndose desde ya sus dulces. Parecieron muy aliviados cuando divisaron a Francis siendo arrastrado por Arthur.

-¡Estás vivo! –exclamaron ambos.

-¿No te amenazaron ni nada? –preguntó Gilbert.

-No entiendo lo que tú dices –se excusó Francis y Arthur pidió que lo dejaran así.

-Hay que pasar el mal rato –dijo Dylan.

Propuso ir de una vez al parque de diversiones. Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, en especial Francis quien nunca había ido a uno. Arthur le comentó, mientras se encaminaban a su destino, que no parecía haber ido a muchos lugares en su vida. Francis se encogió de hombros y masculló algo ininteligible en francés. Arthur sospechó lo que quería decirle.

Tuvieron que comprar las entradas. A pesar de todo, Gilbert exigió descuento para Francis y para sus cuidadores, pero quien atendía en la taquilla no se creyó y pidió el pago completo. Tuvieron que vaciar sus bolsillos, pese a que habían planeado entrar sin pagar. Arthur se percató de que había pagado la entrada de Francis justo cuando ya estaban adentro del parque, con Dylan dando saltos emocionados e instándolos a dirigirse hacia las montañas rusas. Como compensación, le indicó que a partir de ahora correría con todos los gastos.

-Es alguna cosa de normal que  _l'amoureux_   _paie_  –supuso Francis, encogiéndose de hombros.

Gilbert lo miró extrañado. Le comentó a Arthur lo desesperante que era oírlo expresarse en otra lengua, Arthur iba a confesar cuánto sufría por ello, cuando su amigo rápidamente encontró una ventaja para la situación.

-Lo bueno es que tienes toda libertad de inventarte lo que dice. Por mí parte, ha dicho que está de acuerdo y que también pagará lo que compre el bueno de Gilbert.

-¡Eso no es así! –exclamó Francis.

-No lo había visto de ese modo, pero me gusta. En fin, se queda. Francis pagará por todos –decidió Arthur.

Francis iba a replicar, pero Dylan se volvió hacia ellos, impaciente. Prácticamente los arrastró hacia el atractivo mecánico más cercano, que era una montaña rusa de una altura decente. Arthur había subido en otras más altas y violentas, pero no se iba a poner exquisito. Dylan y Gilbert se adelantaron en la cola, mientras que Francis y él se quedaron rezagados.

Observó que Francis caminaba a una menor velocidad, como si estuviera arrastrando sus pies en una alambrada llena de púas.

-Si sigues a ese ritmo, Dylan y Gilbert se montarán antes que nosotros –le señaló-. Dos veces.

-Yo debo confesar alguna cosa a ti –Francis se detuvo por completo-. Yo no amo las altitudas.

-¿Qué?

-Es exactamente así. Yo no amo los lugares altos. Yo tengo la cabeza que se torna y es horrible.

-Pero tú no puedes ver –consideró Arthur.

-Yo me refuso a montarme allí.

-¡Pero tú no puedes ver! –insistió-. ¡Ahora mismo podrías estar sobre un puente a mucha altura y ni lo notarías!

-Yo sí lo notaría –contestó Francis, fríamente-. . Yo puedo notar muchas de cosas, mismo si no lo parece.

Arthur rodó los ojos, exasperado. Soltó varias groserías sin disimulo, esperando darle a entender que su comportamiento le parecía insoportable. Llevó a Francis hacia un banco, para discutir qué harían entonces.

-Podemos comprar una malteada y tomarla del mismo pitillo –sugirió Francis.

-Estoy seguro que en Francia eso es una actividad divertidísima, pero aquí en Inglaterra nos preguntamos por qué deberías pegarme tus gérmenes de niño idiota. En serio, ¿es lo más entretenido que se te ha podido ocurrir?

-Al menos he pensado en alguna cosa, en lugar de chillar y chillar.

-¡Yo no he chillado! –exclamó Arthur. Se sonrojó al darse cuenta de que había sonado infantil-. Bueno, da igual lo que opines. Haremos lo que yo quiera.

-Como pasear conmigo en la casa del amor. Yo he leído que en estas ferias siempre hay uno en todas.

-Tengo unas ganas increíbles de dejarte mudo también.

-Eres una persona horrible –Francis se alejó de Arthur, conscientemente-. Yo te he dejado dicho que yo no sé por qué tú me places totalmente. Eso debe ser a causa del amor cortés. Porque que tú no eres bello y tus cejas son espantosas.

Arthur decidió ignorarlo, porque era lo mejor para su salud mental, su paciencia y el bienestar físico de Francis,  _sobre todo_  su bienestar físico. Le parecía reprobable entregarle a la señora Moreau a su hijo en mal estado, no encontraría una excusa para semejante imagen y quería seguir manteniendo buenas relaciones con aquella mujer.

De repente, la vio a unos pocos metros de donde estaban sentados. Arthur resolvió que era la atracción perfecta. Golpeó a Francis por el hombro y le indicó que se levantara, éste le obedeció inquiriéndole el motivo de su repentina decisión. Arthur lo instó a caminar, sin responderle con claridad. Sólo cuando estuvieron frente a la Casa del Horror, Arthur se animó a decirle. Francis no objetó nada en contra cuando Arthur se apresuró a agregar que esta vez no habría nada de alturas.

Arthur ayudó a Francis a sentarse en uno de los carritos, para después situarse a su lado, después de que Francis se lo pidiera. Arthur tenía la sospecha de que sólo se lo había dicho con el fin de ser atendido y no porque en realidad lo necesitara. Francis colocó su bastón en el piso; cuando el carrito comenzó a moverse por los rieles, se arrimó hacia Arthur. Éste le dio un empujón.

-Si me sales con que estás asustado… -pero no se le ocurrió nada con que terminar la frase.

Arthur había esperado que Francis se asustara mucho, era su intención en primer lugar, incluso tenía la expectativa de verlo llorar y chillar (porque era él quien chillaba, por supuesto) por su mamá. Este tipo de atracciones se caracterizaban por dar más risa que miedo, pero Arthur no perdía la ilusión.

Se oyeron risas macabras a su alrededor. Se iluminó un rincón donde un hombre monstruoso mantenía un hacha levantada con ambas manos, abajo suyo se encontraba postrada una mujer con una expresión de pánico en el rostro, con las manos levantadas en actitud defensiva. Arthur pensó que, a pesar de todo, sus expresiones se veían irreales. El carrito siguió su camino, llegando a una hilera de tumbas que se iban abriendo y mostrando su artificial y espantoso contenido a medida que pasaban a su lado. Eran cuerpos que semejaban ser cadáveres en descomposición.

-A juzgar por los gritos, yo pienso que yo me he perdido de alguna cosa –reflexionó Francis-. ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

-Hay tumbas que se abren y esos gritos lo producen gente muerta –le explicó Arthur, decepcionado porque no hubiera ni una pizca de horror en Francis-. Ahora te acaba de pasar por un lado una mano esquelética.

-Oh. Yo no la he sentido.

-Ni te ha tocado.

Francis se encogió de hombros. Arthur buscó una solución para semejante problema, y la encontró rápidamente.

-Pero creo que ahora tienes una araña en el cabello –dijo, probando suerte.

El cambio fue instantáneo, Francis se sobresaltó e intentó quitársela con las manos. Arthur no ocultó su risa, fue entonces cuando Francis comprendió que era una broma.

-¡Imbécil! –exclamó.

Arthur se imaginó que se molestaría y echaría pestes sobre él, en su lugar Francis permaneció callado y volvió a arrimarse hacia Arthur.

-¿Aquí hay bichos?

-Sólo uno, y te quisiera lejos de mí –dijo Arthur, pero Francis le sujetó del brazo.

-No, ahora yo sí tengo miedo. Es tu culpa –se apresuró a agregar Francis.

Estaban casi a oscuras, pero Arthur podía ver el enorme espacio vacío detrás de Francis. Estaban tan cerca que hasta podía oler el odioso perfume que cargaba el chico. Se cuestionó si alejarlo o dejarlo estar, después de todo nadie los estaba viendo.

-Me gustas –dijo Francis, de pronto-. ¿Tú conoces lo que yo quiero decir?

-No –tuvo que reconocer Arthur, sospechando que no le gustaría lo que iba a oír.

Francis se pasó rápidamente una de sus manos por su cabello, antes de llevarla hacia los labios de Arthur. Los recorrió con la yema de dos de sus dedos, provocando que Arthur se estremeciera, invadido por un letargo que inmovilizaba sus músculos y que desconectó su mente por breves segundos. Los que bastaron para que Francis retirara su mano y colocara sus labios en su lugar.

Al separarse, Francis bajó la cabeza, ocultando el rostro, dando la impresión de querer tirarse del carrito y así emprender la huida. Arthur tardó en procesar lo que acababa de pasar, y su segunda reacción, después de sonrojarse furiosamente, fue alejarlo por medio de un empujón.

Arthur intentó articular palabras coherentes, pero no salió ninguna de sus labios. Sí unas cuantas groserías aisladas. Al comenzar una oración gramaticalmente correcta, su cerebro volvía a registrar el beso, trayendo como consecuencia el desactivar cualquier signo de razonamiento dentro de sí.

Fue consciente entonces que no sabía cómo reaccionar ante el beso; una parte se debatía entre agarrar a Francis, olvidar toda esa consideración hacia los ciegos, y entrarle a golpes; la otra, quería huir y ocultarse en el interior de su bosque, en donde sus hadas y sus duendes y sus elfos lo salvaguardarían de alguna manera, de aquello que quería detestar con todas sus fuerzas.

-Por qué es que tú… -consiguió decir, pero volvió a callarse, sin saber cómo continuar.

- _Je t'ai dit que tu me plais. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai voulu le faire depuis longtemps mais je n'ai pas osé, il est devenu insupportable_.

-Coño, idiota, di algo que pueda entender.

Francis pareció tomar mucho aire, cuando le confesó:

-Yo quiero que tú seas mi caballero. Como en los romances, tú sabes de qué yo hablo porque a ti los amas también.

-¡Eso es ficción! ¡No tiene nada que ver! ¡Aquí ni esos caballeros ni esas princesas existen!

-Pero tú crees en las hadas –repuso Francis.

-Es diferente, ellas sí existen. Y si dices algo en contra te rompo la boca –se apresuró a agregar Arthur cuando Francis pareció querer replicarle en contra.

-¿Pero tú no piensas que yo soy lindo? Yo te he dicho…

-¡Coño, cállate! –le apestó Arthur-. ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!

Hace mucho habían dejado de prestarle atención a las atracciones mortuorias a su alrededor. Al llegar al final del recorrido, Arthur se bajó de primero y echó a andar, sin esperar a Francis ni ayudarlo a bajarse a su vez. Sólo se detuvo cuando estuvo lo bastante lejos de la Casa del Terror. Al voltearse, se encontró a Francis a lo lejos, con aire dubitativo, sin saber qué dirección tomar.

Arthur se planteó el dejarlo abandonado, que buscara por sí mismo la manera de regresar a casa. Que fuera a besarse con otro y lo dejara en paz. Hubiera sido genial que se perdiera en el camino. Arthur desechó aquellos pensamientos y se devolvió por donde había venido.

-Aquí estoy –anunció.

Al oírlo, Francis se le acercó. Levantó su brazo para tomarle el suyo, pero se arrepintió y lo retiró.

-Yo pensé que tú me habías dejado.

-Tuve ganas –reconoció Arthur.

-Muy mal, porque yo no conozco la dirección de mi casa.

-¿Pero cómo puedes…?

-Yo no salgo para nada. Yo lo encuentro una pérdida de tiempo.

Arthur fue quien lo tomó del brazo. Iniciaron a caminar hacia la salida. Arthur ni se molestaría en avisarle a Gilbert y a Dylan que se largaban de allí. No soportaría prolongar aquella tortura, quería tirar a Francis en su casa y olvidarse de él para siempre.

-Me agradaron tus amigos –dijo Francis, cuando estuvieron en el autobús. Arthur no le respondió, no volvió a hablarle en todo el trayecto. Francis debió de comprender su mutismo, porque tampoco probó con emprender una nueva conversación.

Arthur lo abandonó frente a la puerta de su casa. Francis abrió la boca para decirle algo, pero perdió el valor enseguida y permaneció callado. Arthur dio la vuelta y se marchó, saltando la cerca que los separaría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frases de Francis:
> 
> -¡Oh, finalmente! Porque le rendez-vous está muy aburrida y tú eres un enfant impoli = Cita y chico desatento respectivamente.
> 
> -Oh, tu es merveilleux!= ¡Eres maravilloso!
> 
> -Es alguna cosa de normal que l'amoureux paie= … que el enamorado pague.
> 
> -Yo debo confesar alguna cosa a ti –Francis se detuvo por completo-. Yo no amo las altitudas. = Quiso decir "alturas", que en francés es "altitudes".
> 
> -Es exactamente así. Yo no amo los lugares altos. Yo tengo la cabeza que se torna y es horrible. = … "la cabeza que se torna", en realidad quiso decir que se mareaba, que en francés es "J'ai la tête qui tourne"
> 
> -Je t'ai dit que tu me plais. Je suis désolé, mais j'ai voulu le faire depuis longtemps mais je n'ai pas osé, il est devenu insupportable. = Ya te dije que me gustas. Lo siento, pero he querido hacerlo desde hace mucho, pero no me he atrevido, se ha vuelto insoportable.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Capítulo 10**

Arthur no volvió a la casa de la señora Moreau. Su padre si bien notó el alejamiento de su hijo, evitó inmiscuirse en el tema y no le hizo preguntas. Arthur retomó su rutina diaria como si la existencia de Francis se hubiera borrado de toda Inglaterra; lo ignoró, apenas dedicándole unos breves vistazos a través de su propia ventana o cuando caminaba por su jardín. El mismo sábado había logrado vislumbrarlo en las habitaciones que daban hacia la casa Kirkland, luego no. Arthur supuso que de algún modo se habría dado cuenta de la situación y él también estaría evitándolo, aunque no se le ocurrieran razones para que Francis se comportara de tal modo. Era Arthur el ofendido, después de todo.

El lunes después de la fracasada salida, Arthur salió de su casa mirando fijamente hacia su frente. James lo esperaba en la salida, instándolo a apurarse, como si ya no caminara rápido de por sí.

-Hey, allá está ese chico. El discapacitado –le dijo. Arthur no se volteó hacia donde señalaba, imaginándose la escena. Pensó en fútbol, intentando apartar la imagen de su mente por todos los medios.

-Qué me importa a mí –repuso, continuando su paso como si James hablara de las rutas de las hormigas por el césped de la casa.

-Parece estar esperando a  _alguien_  –insistió-, y es bastante obvio que eres tú. ¿Por qué no vas?

-No es conmigo, y si lo es ¿qué me importa? Que me deje en paz –e intentó sonar frío.

-¿Se han vuelto a pelear? ¿Qué le hiciste esta vez? No, no me interesa, solo dale flores y dile que lo sientes.

-¡Cállate, imbécil! Yo no tengo por qué…

Arthur cometió un gran error, que fue insultar a su hermano mayor, derramando la paciencia que tenía con él en las mañanas, con lo cual acabó tirado en el suelo por un potente golpe y con un pie sobre su pecho, bajo la mirada amenazante de quien no le va a perdonar otra réplica. Pese a todo sentido común, Arthur replicó y le maldijo y James le hubiera dado una paliza de no habérsele ocurrido una venganza peor por su insolencia. Le obligó a ir hacia aquel estúpido ciego.

Ya de pie, Arthur sentía ganas de llorar pero no lo hizo por orgullo y porque odiaría que Francis, aquel idiota, lo escuchara llorando y malinterpretara las cosas. Avanzó a grandes zancadas, con su indignación creciente, hasta ponerse frente al ciego erguido en su asiento, con un envase envuelto torpemente con un pañuelo de alguna marca cara. Arthur no sabía de marcas, pero aquel ciego sí, le encantaba hablar y hablar de ropa como si aquello le interesara a alguien. Cuántas veces no quiso golpearle entonces.

Cuánto quería golpearlo ahora, pero algo más que James vigilándole detrás se lo impedía. Maldijo en su pensamiento, todavía sentía un poco de aprecio por aquel. Por ese. Él.

-¿Arthur? –preguntó el ciego.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Yo te espero. Yo te he hice el desayuno, es una disculpa a propósito de mi comportamiento del sábado. –y le tendió el envase.

Arthur se debatió entre rechazarlo o no, después de todo era comida gratis y el chico por muy imbécil que fuera cocinaba bien. Además, James seguro le reñiría luego si lo despreciaba. Acabó con tomarlo y guardarlo en su mochila.

-¿Va todo bien entre nosotros?

Arthur se encontró enrojeciendo. Aquel idiota tenía una expresión tan adolorida en el rostro, que le causaba ganas de salir corriendo para evitar responderle. Se entretuvo con su mochila, mirando como si fuera muy interesante sus útiles, luego su lonchera y su nuevo almuerzo. Se colocó la mochila al hombro y se volvió a Francis, ya sin poder retrasarlo un segundo más.

-No sé qué mierda piensas, pero quise darte a entender que no me interesa seguir siendo tu… bueno, amigo. No quiero hablar contigo. Me desagrada tu presencia. Ahora solo te estoy hablando porque mi hermano me obligó y no puedo golpearte  _como te mereces_  porque, de paso, me vigila. Así que no, nada está bien.

-¿Tú estás en rompimiento conmigo?

Arthur no le respondió, en su lugar decidió alejarse de una vez, antes que se le hiciera tarde y terminara corriendo para llegar a la hora justa a la escuela. Cuando se encontró con James, creyó que le haría preguntas, pero al quedársele mirando por un rato negó con la cabeza y se despreocupó de su problema, como si no le interesara lo suficiente para indagar por más de lo que había visto. Y se lo agradeció, porque ahora prefería fingir que la conversación no había existido nunca, lo mismo que Francis.

Llegó faltando diez minutos para que sonara el timbre de entrada. Durante la primera clase interceptó miradas de Gilbert, que supuso estarían referidas a la última salida y con un gesto le indicó que se esperara. En el recreo comió su desayuno sin dejar de pensar en el envase guardado en su mochila. Gilbert y Dylan le preguntaron por Francis, con lo que respondió que no sabía nada del ciego y no quería volver a saber.

-¿Por qué? Hasta donde recuerdo eran buenos amigos –repuso Gilbert-. La prueba es que por muy niña que es, no lo golpeaste ni una vez. Y mira que nos las pasamos jodiendo a Elizabeth por parecer niño.

-Está discapacitado, no podría ser duro con un ciego –se defendió.

-¿Y como lo mirabas? –repuso Dylan-. Vamos, ya sabemos que te cae bien, no tienes por qué…

-¡Ya cállate, imbécil! –exclamó Arthur-, ¡lo que hubo entre él y yo es cosa del pasado! ¡El ciego ya no existe!

-¿Se murió?

-Para mí, Gilbert, sí. Y no volvamos a hablar de él. Mira, allá está Elizabeth. Comamos y vamos a fastidiarla.

-¿Dónde está? –Gilbert pronto perdió el interés en el ciego del que ya debía aparentar no haberlo conocido nunca, pero Dylan apretó los labios y pensó, según pudo darse cuenta Arthur, que sería mejor dejar la conversación para después.

* * *

Arthur siguió con sus salidas típicas con Blanche, ahora siendo él quien más la buscaba. Los días que anteriormente la había pasado con Francis, los dedicó a su novia hasta el punto en que ella misma sospechaba que algo iba mal con él, pero por más que lo interrogaba no conseguía una respuesta que la tranquilizara como en la ocasión anterior en que casi no sonreía. Arthur se dio cuenta de su error pronto, por lo que intentaba sonreírle y mostrarse como siempre ante ella. Consiguió engañarla, tanto a ella como a su padre, que acabó por concluir que simplemente había perdido el interés en ser amigo de su vecino. Las amistades de los niños eran cambiantes.

Descubrió que había muchas cosas que hacer en su casa, por las tardes donde no quedaba con sus amigos o con el equipo de futbol o con su novia. Estaban sus juguetes, que nunca botaría por más que James le dijera que llegaría a una edad donde podría venderlos si estaban en buen estado o regalarlos a caridad en caso de estar destrozados; sus videojuegos, que últimamente había dejado de lado y que ahora intentaba ponerse al día, pasar los niveles y acabarlos, para mejorar su actuación en casa de Tino; también tenía la biblioteca, donde acabó sumergiéndose en la lectura de novelas policiacas y detectivescas. Su héroe siempre sería Sherlock Holmes, por mucho Batman, Superman y Spider Man que salvaran el mundo. Evitaba los cuentos de hadas y los romances, porque eran aburridos y de niñas. Para la magia ya tenía a sus hadas y a las criaturas del bosque.

En cuanto a las salidas, intentaba visitar el bosque por las tardes pero acababa perdiendo la noción del tiempo, alcanzándole la noche, con lo cual era castigado al llegar a casa por un padre angustiado. Le molestaba la resolución de su padre, porque James entraba y salía de casa sin que nadie protestara al respecto.

Merodeaba con Gilbert y Dylan por la ciudad, descubriendo sitios nuevos o conformándose con los ya visitados, sin querer volver a la feria por considerarla aburrida. Salía con Blanche y la llevaba al cine o a pasear por el parque y tenía cuidado de no mojarla cuando navegaban por el lago. Con sus compañeros del equipo de futbol, salían a comer o a jugar en casa de Tino e incluso una vez consiguió que Normand le invitara a unirse a su ronda de Rock Band. Ya no había sitio para el ciego en su vida, él había sabido rellenar los huecos.

Una tarde después de ser mejor que Normand en la guitarra, pensó que había encontrado su tarea en la vida: ser músico y tener su propia banda de rock y convertirse en una estrella famosa y dejar como chicos de coro de iglesia a todas sus bandas de culto. Además, a Gilbert y a Dylan también les entusiasmó la idea.

Habló del asunto con su padre y, después de varios acuerdos, le compró una guitarra de segunda mano que para Arthur era lo más maravilloso en el mundo. Cuando fue a enseñársela a sus amigos, reunidos en casa de Gilbert, se topó con la desagradable sorpresa de que ellos también se compraron guitarras de segunda mano.

-Esto está mal –dijo Arthur-, ¿qué gran banda ha tenido tres guitarras y nada más?

-Bueno, The Pixies tienen tres guitarras –explicó Dylan.

-No, tienen dos guitarras y un bajo, no me porfíes –repuso Arthur.

-No, tres.

-Dos. Puedo ponerlos ya para que oigas.

-El punto es que tengo razón.

-Hey, ya, ya, que hay que arreglar esto o nunca seremos famosos –reflexionó Gilbert.

-Está claro que dos de nosotros tendrán que vender sus guitarras y comprarse otra cosa –señaló Dylan.

Se miraron como si de repente se hubieran convertido en enemigos. Después de una discusión muy amplia, se acordó que Gilbert se compraría una batería y Dylan un bajo. La discusión fue llevada con más fuerza bruta que diálogo civilizado y a Arthur le agradó saber que había conseguido ser más fuerte que Dylan.

Cuando iba a visitar a su madre, Arthur no hablaba de otra cosa que de sus futuros conciertos. Que tenía primero que aprender a tocar, punto que ya solucionaría con videos de youtube, y luego compondría canciones buenas y se lanzarían al estrellato. Aquello lo decía con cierta presunción, como si ya estuviera preparando el primer álbum. A su madre le parecía adorable; a sus hermanos, chocante.

-Mucho hablar, pero apuesto a que no tocas nada a la larga –le dijo Liam, que sabía cómo ponerle de mal humor, talento que compartía con su gemelo y con James. Y Haydn, para qué mentirles.

Estaba celoso, por supuesto, porque él bien que se lo podía imaginar teniendo éxito y recorriendo el mundo con su música. Ambos lo sabían, por eso a Arthur no le importó su cháchara. A Liam le molestó no haberlo picado, por lo que probó por otra vía:

-Ha dicho James que tenías amoríos con un niño, ¿es verdad?

Esta vez se sobresaltó, sin esperar aquella puñalada.

-Es una mierda. Y lo dices otra vez y te vuelvo mierda la boca.

Liam sonrió con malicia, encantado de dar en el clavo.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que eras una niña?

Arthur apretó los puños, teniendo bastantes motivos para lo siguiente que hizo, que fue abalanzarse hacia su hermano mayor  _y molerlo a palos_. Si había podido con Dylan, podía con cualquiera excepto James. A la trifulca se les unieron Lorcan y Haydn, sin ayudar a ninguna de las partes pero aprovechando de golpear con éxito a cada una. James fue quien, por primera vez desde que lo conocían (y llevaban mucho tiempo conociéndolo), los separó con sus grandes brazos que podían partir una montaña a la mitad si se lo proponía. Arthur se sorprendió cuando James pasó de castigarle a él y en cambio fue directo hacia Liam cuando descubrió la causa de la pelea, tirándolo al suelo y colocándosele encima hasta acabar haciéndolo llorar.

Sonrió orgulloso porque James se hubiera puesto de su parte y de saber que resistía más a sus palizas. Liam, en el fondo, era un llorón. Incluso sobrellevó el castigo de su madre cuando Liam fue a contarle la injusticia con él, sin siquiera culparle, pero exigiendo que a cambio le diera su porción de postre por las siguientes tres semanas. Arthur le habría dado hasta su balón de fútbol. No se le ocurrió indagar por qué James le había protegido a él.

* * *

Aquel era un entrenamiento importante, porque por fin se decidiría contra quién sería su primer partido oficial en la copa de la liga junior. Se había preparado con rigor los últimos meses para enfrentar a sus oponentes; absolutamente todo el equipo se tomaba como asunto de vida o muerte ganar la copa. Eran competitivos, que no se conformaban con las derrotas o el empate; incluso Tino, quien era el más calmado, rabiaba cuando alguien quería explicarle que lo importante era divertirse en el campo. A la mierda el pasarlo bien, había dicho Lovino, vamos a arrasar, siendo coreado a su manera por los demás miembros.

Comenzaron a entrenar y demostraron mayor ahínco que nunca. Arthur pensaba que nunca antes se habían mostrado tan duros o fieros; hasta Casper daba miedo y eso era mucho decir porque el chico no sería capaz de matar a una mosca.

-¡Oye, Arthur! –exclamó Dylan-. ¡Mira las gradas! ¡El ciego ha venido!

¿El ciego? ¿ _En serio_  ese idiota estaba allí? Volteó hacia donde Dylan había señalado. Era Francis, en efecto, sentado al lado de una mujer joven que, supuso, sería su nueva institutriz.

-Parece nervioso. Supongo que esperará oírte o lo que sea que haga –supuso Dylan, captando la turbación que causaba en Arthur-. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

-Vamos, en un partido de verdad no querrás darme plática –masculló, echando a correr para quitarle el balón a Vash, quien era de su equipo y le gritó mil groserías cuando consiguió lo que quería.

En el partido de práctica se dividían en dos grupos. Casi siempre Normand y Henri se les arreglaban para quedar en el equipo opuesto al de Arthur, cosa difícil para Normand ya que Dylan trataba por todos los medios de quedar con él y Arthur, con lo cual un interés acababa perdiendo. El entrenamiento transcurrió con normalidad; Arthur intentaba no volver su atención a las gradas, aunque ya todos se hubieran dado cuenta de la presencia inusual en ellas.

El entrenador los reunió al acabar, para hablarles sobre el primer partido oficial. Solo entonces Arthur miró hacia donde no quería, para encontrarse con Francis hablando con Blanche. Maldijo en silencio por la mala suerte que le azotaba ese día. ¿Qué estarían diciéndose? ¿Blanche le habría dicho que era su novia? ¿Que salían juntos y se tomaban de la mano y le compraba cosas pero que, a pesar de todo, no le había dado un mísero beso? ¿Francis qué podría estarle diciendo? Temió por la conversación que se desarrollaba tan cerca de él, sintiéndose impotente por no poder detenerla.

Cuando el entrenador dio por terminado sus indicaciones, Arthur casi corrió hacia las gradas con el corazón desbocado. Tenía miedo, ni siquiera cuando James le amenazaba con tirarlo algún día al mar sus piernas le temblaban como si fuera un cobarde.

-Blanche –dijo Arthur cuando estuvo con ellos. La nueva institutriz de Francis le miró con curiosidad.

-¡Arthur! ¡Te he visto! ¡Has estado estupendo! –exclamó Blanche, feliz y radiante y ajena al sobresalto de Francis, que se había quedado muy tieso en su asiento, con las manos aferradas a la tela de su pantalón.

-Sí, eh, gracias. Tú estás muy –Se mordió los labios, sintiéndose ridículo- bonita. Hoy.

-Eres un amor. Es que hoy he estrenado el lazo que me regalaste –le dijo, señalándoselo. Él no se acordaba de haberle regalado nada-, eso mismo le contaba a Francis ahora. Él ha dicho que está seguro que es muy bonito.

-Te queda bien –dijo, ignorando la mención del ciego.

-Arthur, hola –dijo Francis, sonando como si hubiera interrumpido algo. El qué, ni Arthur tenía idea.

-Hola –respondió con frialdad. Francis iba a volver a hablar, pero se le adelantó-. Blanche, vamos a caminar. Hay unos helados por aquí que son deliciosos.

Le tomó de la mano y la niña se dejó llevar, entusiasmada ante la perspectiva. Se despidió de Francis, sin reparar en que al chico le faltaba poco para quebrarse porque estaba inmersa en su felicidad. Le avisaron a la madre de Blanche a dónde irían, y ella no tuvo problemas en darle permiso.

Sólo cuando estuvieron lejos, a Arthur le pareció escuchar un ruido familiar detrás de ellos, pero no se volvió.

-Francis se ha puesto a llorar, ¿se sentirá mal? –preguntó Blanche, preocupada. Estuvo tentada a detenerse e ir a consolarlo, pero Arthur apuró el paso.

-Será una tontería.

-Me ha dicho que se conocen.

-Somos vecinos, pero no me cae bien. Llora por todo –y se limitó a dejar así la razón de su desagrado. Serviría de poco explicarle a Blanche que, además, era demasiado niña. Y un completo imbécil.

-Tú tampoco te ves muy bien –comentó Blanche.

Arthur soltó un resoplido. Por supuesto que no se sentía bien, aquel idiota seguía arruinándole la vida. ¿Por qué no desaparecía por completo? ¿Por qué no se iba de su vida de una vez? Lo odiaba, cuánto lo odiaba.

-Es por el entrenamiento –se excusó-. Tú en cambio… estás muy bonita. –Y se encontró sonrojándose. Las palabras le sonaban mecánicas, como si no fuera él quien hablara.

Arthur no pensó en su siguiente movimiento. Se inclinó hacia Blanche y le besó en los labios; pequeños, rosados, los de una niña, que no sabía besar y que le correspondía tanto con sorpresa, como con timidez y emoción. Arthur sentía un montón de cosas dentro de su cuerpo en aquel instante, pero ninguna fue tan poderosa como cuando estuvo en aquella atracción de terror y el niño ciego le confesó que le quería. Nada sería como ese beso, concluiría después de mucho tiempo, pero ahora estaba lejos de darse cuenta que estaba cometiendo un error.

Al separarse, Arthur se sintió culpable al no compartir el mismo entusiasmo de Blanche, exhibía una sonrisa gatuna, con las mejillas rojas como una manzana y el pecho hinchado de felicidad.

-Eres mi primer beso –le dijo ella.

-Y tú el mío –le mintió, forzándose a creer que en realidad lo era.

No un beso traicionero en la oscuridad de una atracción de feria, por parte de un niño ciego y tonto que seguía insistiendo en volver a su lado.

Arthur le tomó de la mano y, juntos, siguieron caminando.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Capítulo 11**

Arthur descubrió que en cuestión de besos superaba a todos sus amigos, e incluso a los que no lo eran tanto. Gilbert ni siquiera había estado con una niña en su vida a pesar de lo mucho que fanfarroneara sobre las revistas y películas para adultos que guardaba bien escondidas en su habitación, lo más parecido a ello era cuando iba a molestar a Elizabeth y se agarraban a puñetazo limpio. Jamás había visto a una niña golpear de semejante modo, con tanta fiereza y habilidad; una lástima que no fuera un niño de verdad. En cuando a Dylan, tampoco le conoció novia alguna, pero reconocía que el chico no estaba interesado en ellas por el momento; prefería jugar y salir con sus amigos. No comprendía cómo le agradaba Normand e Ian, que le salían con patadas, insultos y malos gestos, pero a él le maravillaba sus reacciones y respondía de buen humor a todo. Otro que también fanfarroneaba pero que se echaba para atrás a la hora de la verdad era Lovino, quien miraba mujeres e intentaba ser un galán en todo lo que no le concerniera besar o incluso tomarles de la mano. Su caso era digno de verse: le gustaba Blanche y la niña lo sabía, pero Arthur no podía sentirse celoso cuando la amenaza en cuestión no lograba decir más de dos palabras seguidas en su presencia.

Desde entonces se fijó en los cuentos que James echaba de vez en cuando sobre sus novias -Arthur pensaba que tenía más de una- y sus conquistas -también pensaba que era la mitad de la población femenina de Londres-. Él quería ser como su hermano en un futuro, por lo que oírle para saber cómo seguir sus pasos era esencial en su formación. Solo que andar con varias mujeres no le parecía muy justo para ellas, y él se sentiría extraño. Si apenas podía con Blanche, ¿cómo aguantar mil más? James se burlaba de sus dudas y le insinuaba que él ya había probado con dos a la vez, que aquello era el principio de una vida de desvergüenza. Su hermano afirmaba conocerlo, Arthur detestaba eso porque él no se consideraba  _tan_  desvergonzado.

-Yo nunca he estado con dos –masculló, pero sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo. O a quién. Sus mejillas se volvían rojas ante el recuerdo de su verdadero primer beso, pero él argumentaba que era el calor londinense quien lo sofocaba. Era una mentira absurda, porque hacía frío, sobre todo por las noches, pero la sostendría como único argumento menos humillante.

James, era de esperarse, no le creía ni un poco. Lo había cachado intentando enterarse de lo que había ocurrido entre el vecino ciego y él, pero Arthur fue tan silencioso como un muerto y no dijo nada que lo comprometiera. Una suerte que a James no se le ocurriera hablar directamente con el idiota ciego. Por un tiempo no temió que esta posibilidad se realizara, así que vivió tranquiló enfocado en su entrenamiento de futbol, preparándose para ganar el primer partido –y los siguientes-, y en aprender a tocar la guitarra.

Lo que no sabía era que pronto tendría razones para temer: fue un sábado en la noche, cuando su padre vino y le dijo que irían a cenar. Arthur pensó que irían a algún italiano, por lo que le heló la siguiente aclaración: La señora Moreau los había invitado y ellos aceptaron felizmente. A su padre le agradaba no gastar en un restaurante y apreciaba tanto a la mujer como su hijo. A Francis no le caía demasiado bien, sin embargo, porque no disimulaba su lástima y lo trataba como si fuera la humanización de un osito de peluche especialmente retrasado. Y era cierto. Muchas veces, en las cenas, Arthur debía contener la risa cuando observaba la escena que nadie se atrevía a detener.

No quería ir a cenar allí. Su padre estuvo a punto de acceder a su negación, pero Arthur se vio de pronto obligado a aceptar: a James le había agradado la propuesta, incluso la de vestirse con formalidad para la ocasión. Si no iba, a lo mejor no podría evitar que se propiciara aquel encuentro que le destruiría la vida tal y como la conocía entonces. Aquel ciego lo arruinaba todo.

A las siete estuvo listo. Frente al espejo había intentado ordenar sus cabellos, pero lo consideró tarea imposible y se preguntó por qué se esmeraba tanto en una tontería tal. Diez minutos después fueron hacia la casa de al lado. La señora Moreau los recibió con la amabilidad de siempre, como si no hubiera roto todo lazo de amistad con su hijo o se siguieran viendo diariamente.

-¡Pasen, por favor! Arthur, qué de tiempo, ¿cómo estás, cielo? ¿Estás más alto? Qué guapo pareces. Sí, has crecido mucho.

La mujer le besó en ambas mejillas, y Arthur temió que le quedara restos de labial rojo. Cuando no lo veían, aprovechó para pasarse las manos por la cara para quitarse cualquier rastro de color. James lo instó a caminar con un golpe en el hombro. Fueron a la sala, donde estaban otros vecinos con los que los Kirkland no trataban a menudo. Estos no tenían niños, eran una pareja casada y joven.

Se preguntó dónde estaría Francis; en su tarea de ignorarlo se le sumaba la de impedir todo contacto entre su hermano y él. Le parecía que James había aceptado asistir a la cena con el fin de aclarar el misterio en torno a ambos niños. Pronto hizo aparición una niña incluso más pequeña que Blanche, tal vez fuera de la edad de Haydn, con un vestido rosado pomposo y un lazo en los largos cabellos castaños. Tenía los rasgos finos, como los de una muñeca. Si Arthur ya no tuviera a Blanche, se habría enamorado de ella.

-¡Monique! Cariño mío, ven, acércate a nosotros –habló la señora Moreau-. Señores, esta es mi hija menor, es Monique. Ha llegado ayer junto con su padre.

-Un placer –dijo. Arthur notó que su acento era menos notorio que el de su hermano.

Pronto se convirtió en el centro de atención, todos comentando sobre lo hermosa y tierna que era para su edad y que pronto se convertiría en una señorita y que ya sabía tocar piano y violín y hablar otro idioma.

-Y está aprendiendo italiano, ¿no es así? –agregó la madre.

Para ser sinceros, las pocas veces que Monique hablaba demostraba tener un mejor, muchísimo mejor, manejo del inglés que su hermano. Seguro a ella le había tocado ser la parte inteligente de los hijos y al ciego le había quedado ser la parte bonita.

Solo que no era bonita en lo absoluto, agregó después.

Arthur comprendió que era cuestión de tiempo para ver también al padre del ciego. Por mucho que ahora el chico le interesara nada, tenía curiosidad sobre aquel padre que nunca se nombraba y del que al ciego no le gustaba hablar. Su deseo de verlo se vio saciado media hora después, cuando el señor bajó y se presentó a todos acompañado de su hijo. Ambos vestían de negro. El hombre era alto, tenía barba y el cabello corto, una cara cuadrada y una nariz inmensa. A Arthur le aliviaba saber que los hijos habían salido a la madre.

Se presentó como Jacques Bonnefoy y se hizo agradable a todos en poco tiempo. Esta vez el ciego permaneció a un lado de toda la algarabía, escuchando sin ninguna expresión reflejada en su rostro. Arthur se acercó hacia Jacques y escuchó sus cuentos sobre Francia, que de repente ya no le parecía un lugar insoportable lleno de Francis, y sobre Estados Unidos. Ese hombre sabía demasiado de Estados Unidos. Tanto fue su embeleso, que se dio cuenta muy tarde que James y el ciego ya no estaban en la habitación.

Salió disparado a buscarlos. No estaban en las habitaciones superiores, por lo que solo le quedó ir a la cocina. Allí estaban, tomando cada uno un jugo de naranja y hablando en voz muy baja. Cuando James lo vio entrar, se calló y su mirada fue como fuego abrasador. Lo sabía, James se había enterado de todo, su vida se había acabado.

-Arthur –dijo James-, ¿tienes hambre ya?

-Un poco –dijo, tieso, nervioso, esperando la primera burla, la acusación.

-Francis me ha dicho que ha ayudado a preparar la cena, ¿cierto? –dijo James como forzándolo a hablar.

-Sí, yo he preparado la entrada y los postres –explicó, con la cabeza agachada, como si quisiera desaparecer ahora.

Se fijó en sus ojos y en las largas pestañas, ambos húmedos. ¿Por qué estaba tan seguro de que se había echado a llorar ante James? ¿Por qué tenía que llorar por todo y dejarle como el villano, con un remordimiento de conciencia que era difícil ignorar?

-¿Se van a quedar aquí? –preguntó Arthur, queriendo que de una vez se separaran.

-No, ya regresamos a la sala. –James se levantó y el ciego hizo lo mismo.

La velada solo se hizo angustiosa a medida de que avanzaba. La señora Moreau arregló la mesa y Arthur tuvo la mala suerte de quedar entre James y el ciego idiota, además de frente a la linda hermana. Sirvieron los primeros platos y comenzaron a comer.

Su padre preguntó el motivo de que Bonnefoy e hija estuvieran en Londres en esa fecha. Se hizo un breve silencio, en el que a Arthur le pareció que el ciego también quería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

-Mi objetivo es mudarme con Monique y Francis a Estados Unidos. Hay buenas escuelas para Monique –comenzó a explicar Jacques-, y la medicina está bastante adelantada allá y, bueno, hay ciertos tratamientos que beneficiarían a Francis.

-¿Pueden curar su ceguera?

Arthur se tensó en su asiento, interesado por completo.

-Sí, hay bastantes posibilidades de que ocurra –y tanto Jacques como la señora Moreau se sonrieron, ya dándolo por un hecho, no por una posibilidad.

Todos alabaron esta noticia que nadie pensó que no fuera definitivo. El señor Jacques siguió hablando, informándoles que por eso mismo partirían la siguiente semana. Este año lo había arreglado todo para establecerse allá definitivamente, o al menos lo que durara el tratamiento de Francis.

Arthur fue sintiendo un peso en el estómago, que se extendió por el resto de su cuerpo. De repente se sentía mareado, sin dejar de oír las explicaciones del señor Jacques, que hablaba que era un tratamiento largo y que se requería de mucha paciencia, pero ellos estaban dispuestos a esperar años por los resultados.

No se atrevió a mirar al ciego, porque tenía miedo de lo que iría a encontrarse. Estaría feliz de irse, por supuesto. No sólo se encontraba con la posibilidad de recuperar la vista, sino que se marcharía de una ciudad en la que había sido infeliz encerrado en aquella casa sin amigos. El mareó se intensificó, pero intentó disimular que no le ocurría nada. Monique mantenía su mirada en él, penetrándolo como un lince. Sintió que alguien le tomaba del brazo, con una delicadeza tosca, y por un momento tuvo la esperanza que fuera el ciego imbécil que necesitara de su apoyo por alguna razón, porque no quería irse y alejarse de él, porque quería repetir aquellos momentos juntos. Pero no, era James, quien se había dado cuenta de su estado.

La comida estaba deliciosa y Arthur lamentó no tener ánimos para arrasar con ella. Comió poco y dejó que James se quedara con las sobras de su plato. El ciego tampoco parecía tener apetito. Al finalizar la cena, se quedaron un rato hablando en la sala, pero Arthur se marchó despidiéndose de los demás con bochorno y torpeza, sin estar acostumbrado a ser educado en una reunión.

Cuando estuvo en su habitación, por primera vez en todo este tiempo se permitió llorar. Ni siquiera las hadas, que su llanto alarmó, lograron calmarlo con dulces caricias. ¡El muy imbécil se iba! ¡No volvería nunca más! ¡Y a él le afectaba esa decisión, le dolía no tener un nueva oportunidad para verlo! Odiaba tanto no soportar que se alejara, se detestaba porque a pesar de lo que había hecho  _seguía_ extrañándole. Quería volver a su lado y pasar las tardes juntos y que aquello durara para siempre.

Pero ¿no merecía su desprecio? ¿Que siguiera ignorándole con ahínco? ¡Sí, lo merecía pero no contaba con las fuerzas para cumplirlo! No cuando el adiós se hacía definitivo. Y tampoco tenía las fuerzas para regresar a aquella casa y demostrarle a ese ciego idiota que lo seguía apreciando. Que lo quería a su manera, que mientras no hubiera besos e insinuaciones extrañas él aceptaría estar a su lado, jugando o bailando o lo que sea que quisieran hacer.

Pronto su llanto se hizo una serie de sollozos lentos y sin fuerza, hasta acabar quedándose dormido. A la mañana siguiente se levantó sin que el peso que le invadió anoche se hubiera ido y por más que intentaba despejar su mente, no se largaba. Intentó evitar a James, pero a los dos días todo el esfuerzo se le hacía insoportable y ya no podía apartar a Francis de su mente. Estaba cayendo, solo que desconocía qué se encontraría al estrellarse en el fondo.

Gilbert y Dylan estaban preocupados, pero no lograban sacarle nada a Arthur. Blanche intentó animarlo regalándole un dibujo de un estadio de futbol. La niña dibujaba bastante bien para su edad. Sus amigos y su novia no entendían esa actitud de pesadumbre que se apoderaba de su carácter y su figura, sin dejarle en ningún momento, sin que nada pudiera arreglarlo, porque la única solución la conocía Arthur y la creía imposible.

El viernes creyó que iba a estallar. No regresó a casa después del entrenamiento, sino que fue hacia el parque y se adentró en el bosque. Subió y subió hasta quedar en la cumbre. Intentó volver a llorar, pero no soltó ni una lágrima. Pero seguía sintiéndose mal y ni siquiera las hadas a su alrededor y las estrellas en el cielo, brillando más intensamente que nunca, le presentaban algún alivio.

Un hada llamó su atención por sobre las demás, un hada que hacía gestos y se retorcía desesperada para que le hiciera caso; pronto, al hada se le unieron unas recién llegadas, y Arthur comprendió que aquello era serio. Se levantó para ser guiado por ellas solo que no hizo falta.

-¿Arthur? ¿Dónde tú estás? –preguntó la voz apremiante de Francis.

El chico había aparecido de repente y volteaba vacilante hacia todos los lados, sin decidir por dónde caminar.

-¿Francis? –preguntó, incrédulo-, ¿qué mierda…? ¿Cómo es que…?

Aquello fue suficiente para llevarlo hacia él. Arthur acabó tomándole de la mano para indicarle que ya estaban juntos.

-James me ha ayudado a subir. Él es aquí, pero él no ha querido acercarse, él ha dicho que él no es su asunto –le explicó.

Aquello tenía sentido pero ¿por qué James hacía todo aquello, como si acaso le importara lo que pasara entre su vecino y él? No tenía una respuesta. Arthur le indicó a Francis que se sentara y se colocó a su lado.

-¿Tu madre sabe que estás aquí?

-No. Yo fui salido sin su permiso. Pero es igual, yo no quería… o mejor, yo quería verte una otra vez. Lo siento, yo no te diré más esas cosas, y yo no buscaré que tú hagas mi novio –comenzó sin darse ninguna pausa, desesperado por liberar palabras que hace mucho quería decirle-, yo fui mal y una persona horrible y… yo no quiero que tú no seas más mi amigo. Yo te quiero, te quiero tanto que con nosotros somos amigos es suficiente. Yo no quiero partir cuando tú me odias.

-Yo no te… ¡oh, bueno! –Arthur le puso un dedo en sus labios, para indicarle que se callara-. Bien, te pasaste y, tal vez, en un remoto caso que tal vez pudiera ser menos remoto de lo que quiero decir pero esto no tiene ninguna importancia para el caso, el punto es. Que. Tal vez. Yo. Bueno… -¿por qué tenía que complicarse tanto?-… ya que tú me extrañaste y no podías vivir sin mí, yo… yo…

-¿Tú…?

-¡No estás cooperando para nada! Pero bueno, lo que pasó, pasó. Vamos a olvidarlo, ya no tiene importancia –repuso Arthur. Desistió en confesarle que él también lo había extrañado muchísimo. El peso de los últimos días se había disipado, quedando únicamente un extraño alivio.

Le tomó de la mano.

-¿Cuándo te irás?

-El domingo. Ya casi todo está listo.

Era inevitable. Arthur resistió las ganas de echarse a llorar, si ni siquiera Francis parecía a punto de hacerlo.

-¿Estás entusiasmado?

-Yo quiero ver verdaderamente. En Estados Unidos yo voy a ver, ¿tú lo imaginas ? ¡Yo podré descubrir totalmente unas cosas! Y cuando yo lo consiga, yo retornaré a este odioso lugar solamente para verte y caer en amor una nueva vez.

-Nadie se va a caer en amor otra vez, pero te entiendo la idea.

Le apretó la mano, queriendo que aquello ocurriera, aunque fuera difícil dejarlo ir sin más. Se encontró estrechándolo contra su cuerpo, pero claro, si hacía un frío tremendo y ambos estaban temblando. Era el frío, pero también la emoción.

-Nosotros podemos escribirnos, me abriré una cuenta de correo y usaré el ordenador de Monique.

-Suena bien, y hablar por skype.

-Y yo te enviaré unas cartas postales.

-Eso es del siglo pasado.

-¡Pero yo lo amo! Es más romántico.

-Según tú.

-Arthur, ¿tú recordarás de mí siempre?

¿Por qué tenía la manía de ser tan directo? Aquello estaba implícito, si ni siquiera estando ofendido había podido olvidarlo por mucho que lo había intentado.

-Yo te olvidaré jamás –siguió Francis, entendiendo que no iba a recibir respuesta.

Se quedaron en silencio, sin saber qué más decir. Francis parecía conformarse con tenerlo como ahora, Arthur se sentía tonto cada vez que encontraba un tema de conversación. Todo le parecía innecesario. Las hadas los rodeaban, James estaba esperándolos, tal vez observando la escena, las estrellas también estaban atentas. De repente le pareció que una de ellas le había hecho un guiño, como instándolo a tener más valor. Hubiera pensado que era su imaginación, si acaso otra más no hubiera hecho lo mismo. Y se decidió.

Pero siguió sin hablar. Arthur llevó sus dedos hacia los ojos de Francis, cuyos párpados mantenía cerrados, tan quieto que parecía estar durmiendo. Solo el escalofrío posterior le confirmó lo contrario. Francis quiso apartarlo, agarrándole de ambas muñecas, Arthur no se resistió y esperó ser rechazado, pero no llegó a ocurrir. Francis, después de una ligera vacilación, retiró sus manos y las dejó caer. Arthur le tocó los párpados, acariciándolos con la mayor delicadeza de la que pudo recurrir, pasó sus dedos por las pestañas y luego por el resto del rostro, por la nariz perfilada, por las mejillas sonrojadas, las orejas frías, la barbilla pequeña y suave y, por último, por los labios ansiosos de calor, solo que no los besó, conteniéndose ante el impulso que podría lamentar luego.

Lo recostó en la grama, colocándosele encima, y le abrazó como nunca antes había hecho con nadie. Te extrañé, te extrañaré, era lo que ansiaba decirle. Francis pareció comprenderlo, porque le devolvió el abrazo. Se quedaron así por un tiempo indeterminado, a Arthur le parecía que había pasado días, pero seguía siendo de noche. Al levantarse, se encontró helado por el frío y Francis no dejaba de temblar. Debían regresar.

Le tomó de la mano y lo ayudó a levantarse, iniciando el trayecto de regreso.

-Hey, al fin –dijo James, saliendo a su encuentro. No dijo nada sobre la escena que había presenciado, Arthur quería pensar que nunca le diría nada. Ni a él ni a nadie.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Capítulo 12**

Al llegar a casa, la señora Moreau y el señor Bonnefoy los esperaban angustiados, pero fue ver a su hijo con los chicos Kirkland para que la señora Moreau rompiera en un llanto aliviado, abrazándole contra su pecho. El señor Bonnefoy, menos benevolente, miró con dureza a Francis antes de anunciarle que tenían que hablar de su escapada luego. Le preguntó a James qué había ocurrido y este inventó una salida de Francis para ver las danzas de las hadas por el parque, con la suerte de encontrarse con él y su hermano menor y haberlo protegido de todo daño; no pudieron traerlo más temprano porque Francis insistió en quedarse y temían que contrariarlo le fuera a alterar los nervios ya exaltados por la emoción.

-Francis no cree en las hadas –repuso el señor Jacques, dudoso.

-¡Claro que sí creo! –exclamó, todavía en los brazos de su madre.

Desde entonces el aprecio de Arthur por Francis aumentó, al tiempo que el interés y apreciación por el padre de su amigo disminuyó considerablemente. James se encogió de hombros, pidiéndole disculpas por haberles hecho preocupar. La señora Moreau, enternecida, le agradeció por su cuidado y el de Arthur y les besó en las mejillas, mientras forzaba a Francis a agradecerles a su vez.

-Si quieren, vengan mañana a tomar el té. Les prepararé unos dulces exquisitos –dijo la señora Moreau y a Arthur se le iluminó la mirada.

-Allí estaré.

Francis sonrió, encantado, y fue hablar pero se detuvo antes sin que Arthur pudiera adivinar la razón. Se despidieron y James y Arthur partieron hacia su casa, donde su padre los estaba esperando más acostumbrado a las escapadas nocturnas. Intentó castigar a Arthur, pero desistió y solo agradeció que estuviera a salvo. Lo mandó a dormir, después de que Arthur rechazara las bebidas calientes que le ofrecía.

La mañana del sábado amaneció más fría que otros días, pero Arthur ya estaba levantado a primera hora y preparándose para ir a casa de sus vecinos. Al pensar que sería la última vez que lo haría, lo embargó una sensación que no supo identificar, pero que no le gustó cómo se iba extendiendo por todo su cuerpo, oprimiéndole el pecho sobre todo y causándole una piquiña en los ojos. Practicó en el espejo fingir que no era nada, porque sin duda era de niñas lo que pasaba. Luego se le ocurrió que debería darle un regalo a Francis, pero no tenía nada que fuera nuevo o bonito o del estilo que solía gustarle. "Al diablo, tiene que gustarme a mí, en primer lugar" decidió, observando entonces su ejército de soldaditos de madera. Tomó uno de ellos, que sostenía un fusil en sus manos, vestido con su casaca roja. Los había tenido desde que era un niño, significaban mucho para él porque había sido regalo de su padrino, la única vez que el hombre se interesó en él, antes de irse a trabajar al otro lado del mundo y no volver a escribir ni una sola carta. Ese día prometía ser lluvioso.

Se metió al soldadito en el bolsillo del pantalón y salió de casa por fin. Cediendo a un impulso, arrancó una flor de las de su padre y también la guardó en el mismo sitio, sin reparar en que pudiera dañarla el encierro. La señora Moreau lo recibió un tanto somnolienta, pero del humor de siempre. Le parecía encantador las maneras de Arthur de saludar y actuar como un caballero, aunque Arthur no tenía idea de lo que hacía en realidad como para ser considerado como tal.

Mientras la señora Moreau se encargaba del desayuno, Arthur subió hacia el cuarto de siempre, abrió la puerta sin llamar y se encontró a su dueño dormido. Fue un tanto decepcionante, pero lejos de molestarse, se aproximó y se colocó encima. Francis estaba rendido, de verdad cuando no hablaba parecía hasta lindo, pero también más aburrido y no había nada peor que el aburrimiento. Le tomó de la nariz con el dedo pulgar y el índice y se la tapó para impedirle respirar. Después de unos breves segundos Francis comenzó a revolverse y protestar. Arthur retiró sus dedos, sin disimular la risa ante la reacción esperada.

-Siempre tú serás una persona horrible –se quejó Francis, demasiado adormilado como para molestarse de verdad. Se tocó la nariz afectada-. ¿Tú tienes tanto mal despertarme a mí como todo el mundo, con un beso sobre el frente y algunas palabras de amor?

-Eh, sí, sobre todo las palabras de amor. –Arthur fingió estar vomitando.

- _Oh, quel drôle d'allure que j'ai!_  –se volvió a quejar, tapándose la cara, como si estuviera por desarrollarse toda una tragedia-. Espera aquí.

Como tuvo problemas para deshacerse de las sábanas, Arthur acabó ayudándolo. Se levantó y lo guió hacia el baño, allí lo esperó afuera. Se entretuvo examinando cómo había quedado la habitación tras la inminente partida. En realidad estaban guardadas en cajas pocas cosas, seguramente las esenciales para un viaje tan largo. ¿Aquello significaría que los padres de Francis tendrían intenciones de hacerle volver? No quiso reconocer que su pecho se llenaba de esperanza ante aquel pensamiento.

Francis salió del baño tras un rato considerable, y se dirigió al armario para cambiarse. Arthur hizo un gesto de impaciencia, mientras lo observaba divagar en qué prendas usaría hoy.

-Cualquier cosa, en serio –le apuró.

-¿Que no importa cualquier cosa, yo estoy bien?

-Tómalo como quieras, si eso te hace feliz.

Tras un milenio después en consideración de Arthur, Francis estuvo listo. Se acordó de la flor guardada en su bolsillo y la sacó. Estaba bastante destrozada, pero confiaba en que Francis no se diera cuenta. Le instó a que se acercara y ambos quedaron sentados en la cama.

-Eh… hoy… -comenzó, sintiéndose idiota de repente-… Cuando pasaba por mi casa vi las flores de mi padre y me parecieron que estaban muy bien y que ya que tú eres una niña y te gustan esa clase de cosas cursis y tontas me dije que podría ser amable contigo por una vez y darte algo que puede o no que te guste pero de verdad no lo hago porque me haga ilusión estas cosas son estúpidas y no vale la pena que…

-¿Eh? ¿Qué tú dices? Yo no te entiendo nada –protestó Francis-. Arthur, ¿tú estás bien?

-Iba bien hasta que me interrumpiste, idiota –gruñó, tendiéndole el regalo.

Solo que Francis no se dio cuenta de su gesto. Y, claro, si seguía sin ver nada. Se reprendió en silencio, pero decidió que ya había sido suficiente cháchara. Se la colocó con cuidado en el cabello. Si acaso siguiera en buen estado, hubiera sido perfecto.

-¿Qué tú haces? ¿Qué es? –Francis se llevó las manos hacia la flor, tocándola lentamente-. Esto parece una flor, pero está bizarra. Yo no lo sé, es como si…

-Cállate. ¿Te vas a poner molesto con un regalo? –repuso, contrariado y, para su desgracia, abochornado-. Cambiemos de tema.

-Gracias –dijo Francis y le tomó de la mano, apretándosela con cariño. Arthur no tuvo fuerzas para retirársela, sino que le correspondió. Por una última vez-. Eres tú que yo voy a necesitar en los Estados Unidos.

¿Cómo aceptar esa confesión como todo un niño si por dentro tenía ganas de echarse a llorar como una niña? Sin embargo, las circunstancias le obligaron a controlar la emoción, porque fue Francis quién comenzó a hacerlo. Se asustó, considerando que ahora no había hecho nada como para que se pusiera así.

-Ya, ya, no vale la pena que llores si yo no soy la causa –e intentó darle palmaditas en la espalda porque eso era lo que solía hacer la gente, supuso.

-Tú eres la causa. Yo no quiero dejar de estar contigo.

-¡Pero ni te he golpeado! –exclamó desesperado, más cuando Francis enterró su rostro en su pecho, entre sollozos que eran comparables con un diluvio. Arthur le abrazó, pensando en qué hacer-. Eh, si sigues llorando te voy a golpear… te jalaré el cabello y luego… te lo cortaré… vamos, ¿eso no te asusta? Hablo en serio –pero Francis ignoró todas sus amenazas, sabiendo mejor que él que aquello nunca ocurriría-. Eres demasiado molesto.

Siguieron así por un buen rato, hasta que por fin Francis se calmó. Arthur no se atrevió a lanzarlo de su lado, porque a lo mejor volvería a iniciar el llanto otra vez y ya se sentía suficientemente mojado como para volver a empezar. Probó con algo que hacía Blanche para aplacar a su gato, acariciarle la espalda con lo que ella llamaba "delicadeza". Tal vez fuera porque entre animales y personas no hay mucha diferencia, porque Francis se encontró relajándose. Esperaba que no tuviera que hacerle cariño en la panza también, porque si en un gato eso era normal, con un niño la idea se le hacía rarísima.

-¿Ya? –y por puro gusto, llevó una de sus manos hacia su cabello.

-Sí. Lo siento. Yo soy verdaderamente lo que dices.

-¿Una niña?

-Un llorón.

-Una niña llorona, en todo caso. Pero vamos, si te pasas el día en lo mismo me voy a aburrir y me iré. Vamos a… tengo hambre, sécate la cara y vamos a comer. Tu madre estaba preparando el desayuno cuando la dejé.

Francis se separó, se limpió la cara húmeda con las mangas de la camisa y tomó del brazo a Arthur para que le ayudara a bajar, aunque Arthur tenía la sospecha de que lo hacía solo para seguir a su lado y no porque lo requiriera en realidad. Tampoco le molestó.

La señora Moreau les estaba sirviendo cuando llegaron a la cocina. Monique y el señor Jacques ya estaban allí. Después de saludarlos, se sentaron juntos, frente a Monique, quien estaba como ida, tal vez todavía adormilada. Con una de sus manos se apoyaba la mejilla, para mantener la cabeza levantada, aunque los ojos cerrados.

El señor Jacques le ordenó a Francis que se quitara lo que cargaba en la cabeza, por considerarlo una tontería de mal gusto para los demás. Arthur arrugó el ceño, queriendo replicar en contra, pero Francis obedeció sumisamente, dejando la flor en sus piernas. Cuando estuvieran recogiendo la mesa, el señor Jacques tomaría la flor y la botaría junto con el resto de los desperdicios.

Arthur comió gustoso. Le quedaba claro que, aunque no estuviera su hijo aquí, la señora Moreau lo seguiría invitando a comer. Al acabar, los niños salieron al jardín, mientras Monique se quedaba en la sala para ver dibujos animados. Era un día frío, pero de esa clase que resultaba fresco y agradable. Pese a lo que había pensado antes, no parecía que fuera a llover.

Estuvieron jugando y entreteniéndose con cualquier cosa, hasta que Arthur se acordó del soldadito que tenía en su bolsillo. Se sentaron en la grama.

-Tengo algo importante que darte –le señaló, muy solemne. Francis entendió la seriedad de la situación-. Fue un regalo que mi padrino me dio cuando era pequeño. Fue un batallón de soldados, el primer ejército que combatí en mi vida. Tienen muchos años y nunca me han fallado. –Francis asintió, maravillado de la fidelidad del batallón-, ahora uno de ellos va a cumplir una misión diferente al resto. Ten. –Sacó el soldadito y se lo colocó en las manos.

Francis lo repasó con los dedos, familiarizándose con su textura y contorno.

-Gracias, con esto cada vez que tú me faltes… -pero se detuvo. Arthur creyó que volvería a llorar. Se alegró de estar equivocado-. No, Arthur, promete a mí que tú jamás vas a olvidarme a mí. Porque yo no lo haré jamás, tú serás siempre en mí. –Intuyó que quería decir más cosas, pero no se veía capaz, tal vez considerando que si se pasaba en sus declaraciones acabaría por ofenderlo.

-Nunca te voy a olvidar. Es una promesa.

Le tomó de la mano, tal vez para sellar ese pacto entre los dos, tal vez simplemente porque quería sentir su piel fría y de porcelana. No pensó en lo siguiente, en que llevó su rostro hasta tenerlo a centímetros del otro. Éste se quedó quieto, tenso, y Arthur rememoró la vez que fue Francis quien hizo el primer movimiento. No se atrevió a ir más allá. Tenía miedo de lo que aquello pudiera significar, ¿no le había bastado con el beso de Blanche? ¿Por qué tenía que dejarse llevar con un niño, por más niña que fuera en el fondo? No, aquello era un error. Se separó, pero en su lugar le recorrió los labios entreabiertos.

-Vamos adentro. Estás helado y creo que yo también.

-¿Qué fue eso? –preguntó Francis, soltándolo casi con brusquedad.

-Nada, nada, me ha parecido que tenías un bicho –se excusó.

En la casa, recuperaron calor mientras veían televisión junto a Monique y al rato Francis quiso tocar el piano. Arthur, entonces, le contó que estaba aprendiendo tocar la guitarra y su meta era tener una banda. La idea entusiasmó a Francis, quien le pidió que la trajera y le mostrara lo que había aprendido.

Arthur cedió ante su petición y trajo el instrumento. No había hecho muchos avances, y eso se notaba en la torpeza de sus dedos y en la cara de incredulidad de Monique que parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no ponerse a criticar, pero a Francis aquello le parecía perfecto y, ya estuviera fingiendo o no, le agradeció profundamente.

Al caer la noche, Arthur se despidió de él asegurándole que se aparecería en la mañana para despedirle. Apenas comió en la cena, invadiéndole una ansiedad que no desaparecería ni siquiera en la cama, buscando el sueño que se resistía a llegar. Al despertar al día siguiente, tenía la impresión de no haber descansado ni un poco.

Salió de su casa con aire decaído, sin querer enfrentarse a la realidad. ¿Quién iba a pensar que aquel niño molesto iba a ganarse tanto su estima? No quería que se fuera, pero no podía hacer nada. Se iba a Estados Unidos para someterse a tratamiento médico, tal vez la próxima vez que se encontraran pudieran verse. Esos ojos azules ya no serían inútiles. Pero seguía sin querer, que no se fuera, que se quedara y que allí buscaran cómo lograr ver. Los médicos de Londres eran buenos, hasta podían pedirle medicina a las hadas. Y si aquello no se podía, ¿qué importaba si se quedaba en penumbras toda su vida? Lo había estado desde siempre, consideró, para qué cambiar desde tan lejos cuando podía permanecer siendo su vecino ciego.

Francis lo esperaba con una bolsa rosada en la mano.

-¿Qué es?

-Galletas. Para ti. Como regalo. ¡Yo espero que las disfrutes!

-Lo haré, como siempre –se dijo antes de darse cuenta que le había dicho un cumplido directo. Tomó la bolsa-. ¿A qué hora se van?

-Nosotros partimos  _ya_. Pero yo he insistido que yo debía te darte tu regalo o mi corazón moriría de pena.

-Eres un exagerado –y no pudo decir más por el nudo en la garganta-. Tenemos que escribirnos por correo electrónico.

-No tengo de esa cosa.

-Lo sé, se lo pregunté a tu madre ayer. Me dio el correo de tu padre. Es lo mismo. Te escribo allí.

-¡Apenas yo me parta, escríbeme! Y yo voy a aprender a responderte a ti.

-No es nada difícil usar una computadora, hasta para ti.

La señora Moreau salió y avisó que ya su padre se estaba impacientando. Se despidieron, y Francis amenazó con echarse a llorar, pero se contuvo más que ayer, lo cual fue un alivio, porque Arthur hubiera desconocido qué hacer otra vez.

Cuando Francis se montó en el auto de su padre, Arthur presintió que aquello era el final de algo más, pero no pudo determinar exactamente qué era. Entró en su casa cuando el auto se alejó. Se sentó en la cocina y abrió la bolsa de galletas, tomó una y se dedicó a observarla. Las últimas galletas de Francis. No, no podía comerlas, si lo hacía sentiría que lo iba a perder.

-Hey, enano –dijo James, apareciéndose-, ¿qué haces? ¿Y eso?

-Me lo preparó Francis. Antes de irse.

-Ya, ¿se largó? ¿Y ahora tú vas a llorar por tu novio perdido? –Esta vez Arthur no protestó ante el nombre, sino que miró la galleta con mayor añoranza-. Serás imbécil. A ver –James le quitó la bolsa y tomó varias galletas, que se metió en la boca. Luego admitió con la boca llena que:-. Saben bien.

-¡Hey! ¡No! ¡Eso…!

Pero su decisión de no comerlas le pareció estúpida, se dio cuenta de ello cuando a James parecía gustarle mucho. Comió él a su vez.

Entre los dos se acabaron las galletas en una sola tanda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Francés de Francis:
> 
> Oh, quel drôle d'allure que j'ai! = ¡Oh, en qué fachas estoy!


	13. Extra

**Extra**

Arthur había reunido dinero suficiente para comprarse un juego de magia. Se preguntarán ¿para qué un chico de su edad necesitaría algo tan de niños pequeños? Al menos esa fue la cuestión que pensó que todo el mundo le diría cuando se enteraran sobre cómo quería gastar sus ahorros. Arthur tenía sus razones, en la que sobresalía el hecho de querer volar y hacerse invisible, también aparecer enormes dragones y juguetes variados que de otro modo tendría que robar o pedírselos a sus padres. Las hadas le prometieron enseñarle algunos trucos féericos, y los duendes, sobre adentrarlo en el divertido mundo de crear monedas falsas.

Arthur contó el dinero, comprobando que, en efecto, era la cantidad pautada y fue con Gilbert a la juguetería. Su amigo había subido un escalón en su escala de apreciación desde que le había parecido fabuloso lo que planeaba hacer una vez se convirtiera en mago. Entró en la tienda y fue directo hacia el juego en cuestión, lo tomó entre sus manos como si cargara un tesoro consistente en puro oro, e iba a dirigirse a la caja para pagarlo, cuando sus ojos se fijaron en ciertos números desconocidos en la etiqueta que señalaba el precio. Soltó una grosería que atrajo la atención de otros clientes.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Gilbert.

-Le han subido a esta mierda –escupió.

Se sentía tan molesto que estuvo a punto de lanzar la caja al suelo y saltarle encima mil veces. Dejó el juego de magia en su sitio y desoyó la sugerencia de Gilbert dicha en un murmullo. De ningún modo podría conseguir robar algo tan grande y llamativo; había analizado sus posibilidades hasta convencerse de la imposibilidad.

Se despidió de su amigo en la entrada del metro, tomó un autobús y bajó en su parada. Caminó cabizbajo el trayecto hacia su casa, considerando que debería reunir por tres semanas más si quería tener el juego. ¡Era injusto, tremendamente injusto! Por primera vez prefirió obrar de manera honesta y el mundo le salía con esa mala pasada. ¡Solo los buenos perdían, estaba visto!

Ya en casa, se encontró con la sorpresa de tener a Francis instalado en su sala, escuchando una telenovela mexicana doblada al inglés. Apenas el chico percibió su llegada, le hizo señas para que se sentara a su lado. Arthur no supo por qué le obedeció al instante, cuando deseaba encerrarse en su cuarto para poder maldecir a todos. Lo último que esperaba era soportarlo como siempre.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo vine a verte a ti. Yo he aportado unas galletas de chocolate. Tu padre me ha dejado aquí y él me ha decido que tú has ido a comprar un juguete de magia. ¡Es maravilloso! Tú podrás ser mi mago, como el genio de Aladdín.

-Nada de eso –repuso Arthur, sintiéndose mal ante la expresión tontamente ilusionada del otro-. Le han subido el precio y me faltó dinero. Sigo siendo un humano normal.

-¿Es verdad? Qué desilusión… yo quería demandarte tres deseos. Mismo, yo debo escoger muy bien.

-Igual un mago no es un genio.

-¿No?

-No. Un mago es una persona con poderes sobrenaturales, como Harry Potter, y es un ser humano. Y un genio es una criatura… eh… que no es humana. Su piel es azul como se ve en la película.

-¿Azul?

-Sí, como el cielo –dijo Arthur, rodando los ojos, harto de que Francis fuera tan ignorante.

-Yo no sé cómo el cielo es.

-Tú no sabes nada –le acusó de una vez-. En fin, igual no podría cumplirte ningún deseo, porque no tendré el juego hasta dentro de tres semanas más o menos.

Lo decía con un deje de amargura. Francis debió haberse dado cuenta, porque desvió el tema. Le tomó de la mano y le señaló el televisor. Volvía a tener una expresión casi soñadora, queriendo hacerlo partícipe de su disfrute.

-¡Guadalupe va a tener un hijo de Mario Enrique! –exclamó. Arthur se preguntó quiénes serían-. Bien que Presagio le dijo que ella debe hacer atención, porque ella puede perderlo a él. Y ella a punto de perderlo está. Vanesa, la mala, la ha tirado en la escalera y ella ha estado sobre el punto de morir, pero Mario Enrique justo apareció para prendarla. El punto es que Mario Enrique no sabe nada que ella está encinta y él no debe saberlo, porque él está casado con Vanesa, pero él ya no le ama más porque ella es muy mala, por la contra de Guadalupe que es muy buena.

-¿Y eso a mí qué me importa?

-¡Ahora Presagio va a hacer un otro vaticinación! –siguió Francis ignorando la falta de interés tan evidente de Arthur-. ¿Tú sabes lo que yo amo de ella? Que ella es ciega, como yo, pero extremadamente bella, como yo, y es muy buena, como yo. Ella lee el futuro. Ella sabe todo.

-Tú eres ciego, pero no eres ni lindo ni bueno. Eres pesado e imbécil –repuso.

-¡Todo el mundo dice que yo lo soy!

-La gente solo te tiene lástima –y le golpeó en el hombro. Francis puso cara de ofendido y le pegó a su vez, con menos ánimo. Siempre ocurría lo mismo. Jamás admitiría que temía la ocasión en que Francis debiera valer su fuerza contra alguien, porque estaba seguro que lo iba a esperar una derrota humillante.

No entendió por qué Francis, en vez de seguir golpeándolo para recuperar su honor perdido, le llevó ambas manos al rostro y recorrió las mejillas con delicadeza. Arthur comenzó a sonrojarse primero antes de pensar alejarlo, que hizo después.

-¿A qué mierda ha venido eso?

-Es porque tú te oyes triste –le confesó Francis, sin rastro de duda-. Yo he pensado que tú habías llorado.

-Yo no lloro.

-Pero estás triste. Si tú estás triste, ¿por qué tú no lloras?

-Porque es de niñas.

-Llorar no es de niñas…

Francis iba a seguir hablando, por lo que Arthur se apresuró a jalarle el cabello.

-Te haré llorar yo a ti si sigues en ese plan.

Francis pareció captar el peligro en su tono de voz. No volvió a decirle nada, pero le tomó de la mano e insistió en que quería permanecer así todo el día. Arthur comenzó a quejarse y a decirle que aquello era de idiotas, cuando consideró sus protestas como una pérdida de tiempo. En el caso de aparecerse su padre en la sala, se separaría rápido. Mientras tanto le acarició la mano poniendo todo su empeño en parecer despreocupado. Sería un horror si Francis pensaba que hacía eso con intención.

La telenovela mexicana siguió su curso. Más que ver la televisión, Arthur observaba las reacciones de Francis ante el programa. Eran de lo más variadas. Se alegraba cuando a la protagonista le pasaban cosas buenas o cuando aparecía la tal Presagio, su rostro se ruborizaba cuando la protagonista y su galán compartían una escena, y sus ojos se aguaban cuando ocurrían desgracias propiciadas por la villana. Arthur no entendía cómo lograba sentir empatía con un programa tan malo.

- _Oh mon dieu_ , ellos van a obligar a ella a abortar –y comenzó a llorar, sin tapujo.

Arthur puso los ojos en blanco, mientras le acariciaba el cabello con la mano desocupada.

-Son actores, ¿sabes? Y son aburridos. A ver si ves más caricaturas.

Fue entonces cuando James entró en la sala y los encontró en tan incómoda escena. Arthur se sobresaltó, retiró sus manos del chico y se alejó de un salto, con aire de ser culpable de un crimen inimaginable.

-¿Qué le hiciste? –preguntó James, con aire amenazante.

-¡Nada, nada, te lo juro! ¡Ha sido la televisión! –se defendió Arthur, preparándose para echar a correr en caso de que James no le creyera.

Su hermano se acercó a Francis, se sentó a su lado y le abrazó, tan consolador y comprensivo como nunca antes lo había visto ni con Arthur ni con el resto de sus hermanos. Mentiría si dijera que no le había dado envidia. Francis se ganaba atenciones inmerecidas.

Por otro lado, ¿por qué tenía que abrazarse a su hermano cuando usualmente a quien buscaba era a él? Si bien James era más alto y más fuerte y más genial, creía que Arthur se había ganado un puesto dentro de Francis. Uno que no cualquiera podría quitárselo porque sí. Sin embargo, allí estaba la comprobación de cuán equivocado había estado. Si al final se iba al mejor postor o algo así.

-Entonces, ¿dejarás de llorar? –preguntó James.

-Sí, yo lo haré. Y tú verás el siguiente capítulo conmigo y con Arthur, ¿sí?

-Trataré –dijo James, en el tono que usaba para mentir-. Y si no estoy, igual tendrás a Arthur. Mi hermano te trata bien, ¿cierto?

-Yo lo amo, es encantador –explicó Francis y Arthur se encontró avergonzándose. Ocultó el rostro entre sus manos-. Y sí, él me trata bien. Ahora, era él quien me consolaba.

-Cállate, Francis, sólo iba a… –se interrumpió. No podía admitir que iba a golpearlo, no cuando James le dirigía una mirada amenazante-. Eres un idiota.

-Yo he sido muy egoísta por mí –añadió Francis con aire solemne-. Mismo cuando aquí el pobre niño eres tú.  _Oh, le pauvre, le pauvre de mon futur mari_!

-¿Qué ha querido decir? –le preguntó James a Arthur.

-Nada –masculló.

-Claro que sí. Tú no has podido comprar el juego que tú querías a causa de la falta de dinero.

-¿Y no lo puedes robar? –cuestionó James.

-N-No.

-Entonces no queda de otra –siguió James-. Tendrás que conseguir ese dinero de alguna forma.

-Pensaba ahorrar… -le explicó Arthur, pero James negó con la cabeza.

-Una vez monté un puesto de limonada. Gané bastante en un solo día.

-¿Vender limonada? –preguntó Arthur, dándole el visto bueno. Lo había visto en numerosas películas y siempre daba resultado.

En el transcurso de la semana, con el dinero reunido, Arthur compró bastantes limones para realizar su plan. James le ayudó a montar un rudimentario puesto de limonada que servía para sus intereses; no necesitaba nada muy bonito, solo que fuera resistente y con espacio suficiente. En la escuela hizo correr la voz de su puesto, que abriría el sábado, para instarlos a ir y comprarle. Fue más como una amenaza para nada sutil de parte suya y de Gilbert. También se lo contó a su equipo de fútbol, quienes sin necesidad de amenazas le prometieron estar allí. Además, Arthur sabía de sobra que cualquier intento de coacción sería fuertemente respondido.

Cuando llegó el sábado, se instaló muy temprano, esperando los clientes. El primero fue su padre, quien se tomó tres vasos. Arthur creía que lo hacía más para darle dinero que porque tuviera sed, pero igual se lo agradeció y le tendió un cuarto vaso. Pensó que James, cuando saliera, le compraría uno, pero en su lugar pasó de largo como si su puesto fuera invisible.

-¡Arthur! –exclamó Francis.

Arthur volteó hacia su vecino, quien estaba cerrando la puerta de su casa, con su típico bastón y un paraguas de cuadros. Se levantó de su puesto para ir a ayudarlo y, sosteniéndole del brazo, lo sentó en la silla extra que había sacado sin ninguna causa aparente. De ningún modo, se dijo, había esperado que Francis se le uniera a su venta.

-Yo quiero un vaso –le dijo.

-Ya, ya sé, de otro modo no tiene sentido que estés aquí –le dijo, mientras le servía.

Pensó en hacerle una maldad, como ponerle un bicho en el contenido de su vaso, pero no sería bueno para el negocio. Más tarde le pondría alguno en su cabello, que esa mañana parecía incluso más bonito que de costumbre.

-Hey, van a venir mis amigos, así que cualquier cosa, no soy nada tuyo –le repuso Arthur-, tampoco quiero que los molestes.

-Yo no lo comprendo, nosotros somos amigos también, ¿no es así? Y también, yo no soy molesto, la gente me quiere.

-La gente solo te soporta porque estás ciego.

-Tú me quieres –siguió Francis.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –chilló, demasiado alto como para considerarse tranquilo-. No vuelvas a decir esa cosa. Solo te tengo mucha lástima, ser insufrible.

-Si tú fueras más amorable, tú tendrías más de clientes, pero en lugar, tú gritas y los espantas. Es seguro.

-¿Tú qué sabrás? Ya he atendido como a diez personas, sin contarte a ti.

-Eso no es verdad. Mi madre dijo que tú has tenido solamente a tu padre.

Arthur se encontró ruborizándose, por ello no protestó cuando Francis pidió otro vaso.

La gente no llegaba. Había pensado que con las amenazas tendría clientes, pero sucedía lo contrario. Entonces, miró al cielo; nubarrones negros se estaban apiñando para ocultarlo. Iba a llover de un momento a otro, lo cual era una suerte que Francis se hubiera anticipado a ello porque seguro que, si se resfriaba, a quien le echarían la culpa sería a él. Cuando cayeron las primeras gotas, se apresuró a guardar su _stand_ , mientras que Francis lo seguía sin mojarse ni un poco.

La lluvia cayó fuertemente, sin dar la impresión de amainar pronto. Encerrados en la sala, Arthur se estaba poniendo de mal humor. ¡Al diablo con su venta! ¡Jamás podría comprar su juego de magia! Y en su lugar se quedaba junto a su vecino molesto, que no dejaba de insistirle en que fuera a darse un baño porque se había mojado mucho.

-Al menos cámbiate de ropa. No seas descuidado.

-Tú no eres mi padre, cállate –gruñó.

Se quedaron en silencio. Arthur pensó, casi por milagro, que tal vez había sido más duro de lo habitual con él, por más idiota que fuera, si lo trataba como se lo merecía seguro iba a romper a llorar próximamente y él resultaría castigado. Pero ¿qué podía hacer? No le salía ninguna disculpa, además, ¿quién le mandaba a ser tan molesto?

-Oye –le jaló el cabello, intentando que se interpretara como un gesto amigable. Por el chillido que soltó Francis, no le quedó muy claro si lo había conseguido-. Cuando escampe… puedes ayudarme con el puesto. No digo que esté deseando que estés allá ni nada, de verdad me da igual, es solo si estás aburrido porque ¿qué más vas a hacer si aparte de mí no tienes más amigos?

-Está bien –aceptó Francis-. Es verdad que yo no tengo mucho que hacer hoy.

Cuando la lluvia amainó, ambos salieron y volvieron a instalar el puesto. Arthur había tenido la esperanza de que los clientes comenzaran a llegar una vez acabada la lluvia, pero de ellos no había ni rastro. Después de una interminable espera, ya sus ánimos se habían desplomado contra el suelo, sin ganas de remontar. ¡Qué fracaso! ¡Qué diferencia a lo mostrado en las películas! ¡Y qué vergüenza con Francis! Seguro se estaría riendo como si fuera un triunfo particular; de tener los papeles invertidos, él no hubiera perdido la ocasión perfecta para burlarse.

Arthur lo miró. Para su sorpresa, Francis no se reía, ni siquiera parecía estar disfrutando un poco de la falta de clientes. Qué extraño era ese chico estúpido y ciego. De repente, se le ocurrió que ya que estaba allí, podría ayudarle siendo útil en la única cosa que se le daba bien: ser un discapacitado molesto, pero encantador a ojos de los demás.

-Se me ocurrió algo –dijo, llamando su atención-. Como los clientes no vienen, nosotros vamos a ellos. Espera aquí.

Arthur se apresuró a traer el carrito de jardinería de su padre, para acomodar en su interior la jarra llena de limonada y los vasos desechables. Mientras levantaba a Francis y le instaba a seguirle, le fue explicando su función en todo el improvisado sistema de ventas. Era bastante sencillo, tan solo debía sostener el vaso lleno de limonada, sonreír y verse como idiota, porque eso le encantaba a los adultos.

-En pocas palabras, yo soy tu modelo, ¿no? –concluyó Francis.

-No. Eres el niño ciego al que solo una muy mala persona podría rechazarle una venta, ven, ¡por fin eres útil!

Las suposiciones de Arthur eran ciertas. Después de tocar el timbre, sus vecinos abrían la puerta y el gesto cambiaba de un niño a otro: Si bien Arthur era conocido por ser un diablillo y traer la horrible fama de James a sus espaldas, Francis, tan tranquilo e indefenso producía en los adultos una simpatía instantánea. Además, por alguna razón, Francis se aumentaba puntos sonriendo y agradeciendo en su torpe inglés y, cuando quería congraciarse más, en un francés empalagoso. Arthur lo hubiera mirado con asco en otra ocasión, ahora le agradecía sus mañas y se trasladaban a la casa siguiente para repetir la misma operación.

Al final, en la tarde, acabaron por sentarse en los escalones de la casa de Arthur, contando el dinero que se había conseguido. Era tanto, que le bastaba para comprarse su juego de magia y también algún otro juguete. Se le ocurrió que sería justo entregarle parte de las ganancias a Francis, pero no lo hizo. En su lugar le invitó a tomar el té y lo mareó hablándole de toda la magia que haría una vez consiguiera su juego.

Efectivamente, consiguió comprárselo el lunes a salir de clases, y como había previsto le sobró dinero. Al pasar por una tienda de niñas, en la que una vez se había detenido por interés de Blanche, se encontró observando la vitrina como si fuera interesante. Sin embargo, no era en su novia en quien estaba pensando. Sintiéndose estúpido, considerando que era un tremendo error, entró en la tienda y compró una horquilla en forma de flor blanca. Al momento de pagar se arrepintió verdaderamente, ¿qué pensaría la cajera de su compra? Apenas y lo había mirado y no tenía modo de saber sus intenciones, pero se sintió intranquilo. Sin duda era extraño que un niño fuera a esa tienda a comprar un regalo para otro chico.

Se convenció que lo había hecho para burlarse de él. Era el final perfecto. Fue directamente a casa de su vecino, cuya madre lo recibió en el buen humor de siempre. Francis se encontraba en su cuarto, coloreando en una hoja en blanco. Arthur no podía entender por qué lo hacía si ni tenía idea de los colores o, en todo caso, de la verdadera forma de las cosas.

-Hey –le saludó, acercándose a él.

-Arthur, ¡tú estás feliz! –exclamó, dejando el color que usaba en el escritorio-. ¿Has recibido alguna buena noticia?

-¿Eh? No, solo vengo de compras –dijo-. Ya tengo mi juego de magia. –No mencionó nada del regalo, prefería enfocarse en lo verdaderamente importante, además, no era algo que se diera como sin necesidad de pensarlo.

Sentó a Francis en el suelo, interesado por el próximo show de magia. Arthur no quería decepcionarlo, por lo que leyó atentamente las instrucciones. No era magia de verdad, como la empleada por las hadas, pero era un comienzo y, de todas formas, no creía que hiciera mucho para deslumbrar a Francis.

Tomó la varita y señaló el techo, pronunciando unas palabras mágicas en latín, que se sabía por haber visto las películas de Harry Potter incontables veces, al tiempo que también apretaba un pequeño y disimulado botoncito con el que accionaba el supuesto hechizo de su instrumento mágico. Salió escarcha de varios colores de la punta de la varita, que acabó tanto en su cabello, como en su ropa y en la de Francis, aparte del suelo.

-¿Viste? –soltó, más emocionado de lo que pretendía.

-Yo he escuchado un sonido ligero. ¿Es la magia? –preguntó-. ¿Ella dónde está?

Hasta entonces Arthur no había reparado en que Francis no iba a disfrutar un acto de magia del mismo modo que la gente común.

-Eh, bueno, solo ha sido escharcha, de rojo, azul, verde y amarillo. Tienes un poco en el cabello –le explicó, sin saber qué hacer ahora. Francis se apresuró a llevarse las manos a su cabellera.

-No siento nada de extraño.

-Porque es muy pequeño, no se va a notar tocándotelo.

-¿La magia es así? –preguntó.

-Más o menos.

Arthur se sentó a su lado, revisando el librito de instrucciones que había traído su juego. No tenía anotado nada que no conllevara un efecto visual, ¿de qué le iba a servir hacerlo si Francis no lo iba a disfrutar? No quería que disfrutara, solo que le tuviera envidia por hacer cosas geniales y él no, al menos eso se forzó en creer.

-Está bien, Arthur –dijo Francis, de pronto-. La magia y la escarcha, yo soy seguro que es maravilloso. Tú puedes hacerlo de nuevo.

-No hace falta que mientas, idiota –le gruñó, dejando el librito de instrucciones a un lado-. Esto es inútil con alguien como tú, qué mago que se precie podría aguantar dar su acto con alguien que no lo va a apreciar.

-¿Por qué es inútil? Yo puedo…

-No, no puedes. Cállate. Déjame solo.

-Es mi cuarto.

-¿Y a mí qué?

-Tú eres alguien verdaderamente horrible.

-Y tú lo eres más, porque no quieres servir para nada.

Se quedaron en silencio. Arthur lamentó que Francis no le hubiera dicho nada más, para responderle con otro mal tono, ¿que acaso ni podría pelearse como una persona normal? Con su falta de correspondencia rompía algo dentro de él que no sabía cómo llamar. Pensó entonces en el regalo. Pero no podía, no podía dárselo y burlarse de él. Si tan solo el acto de magia hubiera ocurrido bien…

-¿Te vas a ir o te vas a quedar? –preguntó Francis, quien ya se había levantado y caminaba de vuelta a su escritorio-. Yo voy a seguir dibujando.

Arthur se ahorró decirle que no le veía sentido que dibujara si no podía apreciarlo en realidad. Era una pérdida de tiempo. En su lugar, se acercó a él y le tomó del brazo sin mucha delicadeza.

-Toma –masculló, colocándole la horquilla en la mano.

-¿Qué es?

-Descúbrelo tú.

A Francis le llevó poco tiempo decir lo que era. De la sorpresa pasó a la felicidad en una rapidez alarmante.

-¡Qué bonito! –y se lo colocó en el cabello, como si fuera normal que un chico usara accesorios femeninos en él.

-Te queda horrible –le dijo, sin soltarle del brazo-. Será mejor que no te lo vean puesto o pensarán que eres una niña, más de lo normal.

-¿Por qué me lo has comprado a mí?

-No lo compré porque quise… quiero decir, me obligaron –mintió, odiando el gesto de sincera incredulidad en el rostro de Francis-. Y si dudas de lo que te acabo de decir, te golpeo.

-Es tu amenaza usual, troglodita.  _Mais faisons des choses de fiances!_  Además de discutir, que no es nada agradable. Vamos a otro sitio.

Sin querer oponérsele por esta vez, Arthur le dijo que estaba de acuerdo y juntos bajaron a la sala. Francis le dijo que le demostraría que sí sabía hacer cosas maravillosas, apoderándose del piano para tocar la mejor interpretación que pudo dedicarle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Frases de Francis:
> 
> Oh, le pauvre, le pauvre de mon futur mari! - ¡Oh, pobre, pobre de mi futuro esposo!
> 
> Mais faisons des choses de fiances! - ¡Pero hagamos cosas de novios!


End file.
